Welcome To Atlantic City
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Ranger told Morelli and Helen Mazur after crashing the Babester wedding in the Daughter Helen Never Wanted. Do they ever make it back to Trenton? Do we really care if they do? Everyone has their own HEA in this story as "in their own way" takes on a whole new meaning. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Part Two...**

Same ol' Same ol'

"Helen, just calm down. Let me see what I can do about this," Bonnie Barrow told the inmate. "Why me?" followed Bonnie down the hallway. To her office.

"Sweet Baby Jesus, does that woman ever shut up?" Bonnie asked her husband. Sitting at her desk, Clyde looked up. And smiled.

"You should hear that Morelli. He won't shut up to save his soul. Goes on and on about Rangeman. And Carlos and Stephanie ruining his life. What the hell a 'cupcake' is, I have no clue," Clyde told his wife.

"That Judge Martel was pretty harsh on them, don't you think?" Bonnie asked. "Nah, she was pretty fair minded. Both of 'em need cash bonds, and someone to be responsible for them in Trenton. **No one has stepped up yet. Plus, they need the ankle monitoring devices attached," **Clyde summed up for his wife.

"No one wants them, Clyde. I can't take much more of that whining Helen does. I don't think even taking a nerve pill will help block that woman's voice," Bonnie told him.

The list was long of the bail conditions for Morelli and Helen;

Cash bond for each.

Monitoring devices.

Living arrangements.

No contact with **each other.**

**No contact, phone calls, letters, NOTHING to do with Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso.**

**or**

**Edna**

**or**

**Frank**

**or**

**Rangeman**

**or**

**Valerie and Mary Lou's family.**

**Whatsoever.**

Joseph Morelli and Helen Mazur.

**"Welcome to Atlantic City," Ranger had told them.**

**Trenton never looked so good.**

Or So Far Away.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX_

_A/N not mine_

_A/U __**as usual**_

_**thanks to the girls, Elaine, Joann and Cindy Lou.**_

_**also**_

_**Thanks to Ms. Em for the use of her name and persona (my own pov on her)...That Ms. Em always willing to help a sista' out...**_

_As you can tell, lots of twists and turns for Morelli and Helen __**Mazur...**_

_**and right along with that**_

_**is our favorite Babester couple and company.**_

_**Come along for the SECOND part of story, why don't you?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enough Was Enough.**

Judge Martel had enough of seeing prisoners for the day.

_Especially those two._

_**Joseph A. Morelli.**_ Recently a police detective, busted down to a traffic cop. **No longer has a job.**

_**Helen Mazur.**_ Used to be married. In debt. **Living in Denial.**

All because of Mike Figerola. And his money.

Judge Martel was very much aware of Mike's money and influence here in Atlantic City. As a matter of fact, Eva Martel grew up in the same neighborhood as Mike. It was Eva that Mike turned to when he enlisted in the war. It was Eva who helped him get in touch with Frank Plum, years ago. And it was Eva that almost became Mrs. Mike Figerola, but that damn war came along.

And instead of marrying the man of her dreams, Eva helped nurture Mike back from his demons.

Staying his best friend, but not his wife.

Eva and Bill, her law clerk attended Mike's memorial service. The only two close friends he wanted there. Following Mike's instructions, the judge got ahold of James Penderson. The family lawyer. The circle of Mike's life, led her to where she was now. Through Mike, Eva met Frank Plum. She stayed on fringes of Stephanie's life; albeit silently.

Frank Plum was a staunch supporter of Mike. He was more than happy to keep Mike updated on Stephanie and let him be involved in her life. Silently. Away from Trenton.

And now it was Judge Eva Martel who had to deal with the fallout from Mike.

What a cruel joke, life was indeed a bitch.

She was required _by law_ to bring Morelli and Helen in front of her, every other day. To see if bond was available for the duo.

No such luck.

Throwing her robe on the leather couch, Judge Eva ran her fingers through her blonde hair. A sure sign of her frustration.

"In," she said. Her door opened and her assistant Bill walked in. "Boss, you have to do something about those two. Your attitude sucks each day you have to see them, we have to move to get them out of here,_ once and for all."_

"That's the problem, Bill. **No one** is lifting a finger to help them. So, for right now we are stuck. We do have a meeting to go to. Tomorrow afternoon, Frank Plum and Carlos Manoso would like to talk to us. Informally of course. I think those two men _might have a solution._ Once this is all over with, we have been invited to dinner at the Manoso home. Imagine that, finally we get to meet the _'Batman'_ Frank has been telling us about for years," Eva told her law clerk.

"I always wanted to meet a superhero," Bill told her. Sharing a laugh, the two started plotting out the rest of the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Rangeman, Inc. Open New Office.**_

Joe Morelli read the headlines. Clyde often gave Morelli a copy of the paper. Just to shut the man up. Morelli was becoming a huge pain in the ass. Right along with Helen Mazur. Bonnie had taken it upon herself to document every little thing going on with Helen. Few things in life bothered Bonnie Barrow. Life was good for her and Clyde. Being the jailer for female prisoners used to be a fun job. Interacting with folks, trying to give the ladies something to hope for, once they were released from jail. But now, being in charge of Helen Mazur was a real downer. For the first time since she could remember, Bonnie now started her day with a 10 mg pill of Valium. Just to get thru the morning duties. Since Helen was her only female prisoner at the time, Bonnie had another pill around noonish. **Just to get through her day.**

Once again, Joe had gambled and lost.

He had thought he would waltz in, get the girl. Marry her and be set for life with her money.

**Joe Morelli was always such a foolish man.**

Now, he no longer had a life.

No job.

No life, really.

No one **accepting a collect call from him.**

Nothing.

Even if Morelli did make it out of this jail, he still would be monitored with the ankle bracelet.

Will he ever catch a break?

or

**Will anyone ever answer his phone calls?**

That should be the question.

Angie Morelli had decided to cut Joe from her life. Right along with Helen Plum. Angie had become the last hope for each of them.

Both Joe and Helen needed to get out of jail.

**Cash Bond, Only.**

There was no one to call.

Cause...

**No One** gave a damn about them.

Mooch wasn't taking Joe's calls.

Neither was his sister.

Or any relatives in the state.

When it came down to it, Helen Mazur had no one either in her life.

Frank had left her.

Helen had turned her back on her mother.

Valerie.

Not to mention Stephanie, **the Daughter Helen Never Wanted** in the first place.

Helen looked forward to the 'visits' from Bonnie. It was the only person she had to talk to. Letting her use the phone during the day. Trying to get anyone to accept her collect phone call.

Helen never knew the only reason Bonnie seemed agreeable with her was due to the medication Bonnie was taking.

Helen had forced someone to become a follower of 'living in denial' and didn't even know it. Bonnie had joined her, just to get through the day.'Living in Denial' pretending Helen went away. **No more Helen Mazur.**

**What a wonderful day that will be.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frank Plum thought it was amusing, ever time he thought of Helen sitting in jail; a grin broke out on his face.

Ranger and Frank had come up with a plan to _'help'_ the two idiots. Judge Martel was in agreement to listen to the men. Now, if only it could be signed off on; once and for all Morelli and Helen would 'cease to exist' in anyone's life. Well, maybe on the fringes of it. James Penderson was also coming to the meting; as Stephanie Manoso's personal lawyer, it was Penderson that would be drawing up the plans.

Finally happy in his life. He had his girls living near him. Even Edna was a good house-mate. Having Betty move in, saved him from listening to her. Now, he was in a relationship with a good woman. Monique **Santos** was a perfect match for him. Both enjoyed going for walks on the beach. Going out and about in Atlantic City. Frank was even calling her on the phone, inquiring about her day. It was rare for the two of them not to spend time together each evening.

Tonight was going to be new for Frank.

Meeting his girlfriend's family for the first time. It was Monique's turn to host the family get together. Her only nephew was making the trek from New York while on vacation for a month. Bringing along an army buddy of his, Frank was hoping to make a good impression on the young man. Stephanie and Carlos were hosting the dinner party for the visit. Monique had a guest house on her property the couple and his friend could stay in.

Monique and Stephanie had taken to each other, much like a Mother-Daughter bond Stephanie never had with Helen. Or **should have had with her own mother. **Frank had gained more than a son in law when his youngest daughter married. He gained a **son.** He had always approved of Ranger. The men had taken to spending a few hours a day together. Manny and Hector were always included in whatever they did.

Their love for Stephanie Michelle Manoso just cemented their friendship even more. Always including Luis in their day, the five of them could always be found in the den of the Manoso home.

Or at the center that was coming along nicely.

The youth center had really taken off from the plans Mike had left. The donors were more than happy to give money. Employees of the backers even gave their time to help paint and find other donations for the hangout. Atlantic City really needed this place to happen. The youth that would go there, often came from one parent households. These men would be role models for the kids. Doing their homework under watchful eyes. Always lending a helping hand when needed. A listening ear. Ranger had ideas for a self-defense class. Hector wanted to help teach computer skills. Manny was the office 'go to' guy. Each idea had to pass with his approval. Manny was put in charge of the financial part of the center. Luis found himself in charge of building shelves, adding rooms to the building, under Ella's watchful eye that is. Even the men of Trenton Rangeman found themselves helping out on their days off.

But now, Frank found butterflies in his stomach.

Dating a wonderful woman such as Monique Santos was one thing.

Getting her nephew's approval was something else.

Carlos walked over to Frank's side, trying to keep his father in law from pacing back and forth. "Frank, he's just a man," Frank heard. "I know that, Ranger but still, I want to make a good impression. I hadn't had to 'meet the family' since I met Edna and Harry. And look how good that turned out to be. At least I don't have to share a bathroom, _with this relative," _Frank said with a laugh.

"Guys, it will be all right," Monique told them. As her and Stephanie entered the room. "It's just my nephew and his army buddy," Monique told the group.

A smile broke out on Ranger and Frank's face, both men had served in the military as well. Maybe some war stories could be told after dinner. If it all went well, that is.

Something to think about.

"Suck it up Frank, our company's here," Ranger told his father in law. Putting a hand on Frank's shoulder as a sign of support, Ranger smiled.

Stepping out on their wrap around porch, the four were introduced to the new arrivals.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet my nephew, **Lester Santos** and his buddy, **Robert Brown**," Monique said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n. not mine.

A/U, of course.

Thanks to Elaine for the magic of her red pen and reading ahead for me.

Ms. Em for the usage of her persona in this story, as well as her personal Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversations...**

Hugging his petite aunt in his arms, Lester Santos had a cheeky grin on his face. It had been awhile since they last saw each other.

"Lester, put me down!" Monique said to her nephew. "There are some people here, you need to know," looking up into his green eyes.

Finally, her feet hit the front porch.

"Frank, this is my nephew, Lester Santos. And, this is his buddy, Robert Brown," Monique introduced them all. "This is Carlos Manoso and his wife, Stephanie," finishing off the introductions.

Handshakes all around.

Introductions over, everyone went into the house.

Over drinks in the family room, the men discovered all had served in the Army. Lester and his friend had just been discharged from the army. Tours of duty over. Stories told of where they had been. What each man had seen. Frank felt a kinship with these men. Just like Carlos, they were honorable.

All the while Stephanie and Monique were getting the meal on the table.

Steaks had been cooked out on the grill.

Fresh vegetables from the farmer's market.

Big bowl of salad helped round out the meal.

Strawberry shortcake for dessert.

Mike had left Stephanie well equipped for informal and formal dinners, in his home. Family china had been passed down, father to daughter.

The table looked elegant. Carlos at the head, with Stephanie sitting by his side. They both had insisted when Frank joined them, he sat at the other end. Monique by his side. Fitting for both couples.

Talks of career changes for the men over dinner.

'Bobby' as he insisted on being called, had already gotten his degree in psychiatry. Specializing in OCD behavior. _Trying to help people overcome their obsessions in their daily lives._

Lester was looking for a job, closer to his aunt. It wouldn't do anymore to live away in New York City. And especially since he was out of the Army. And his aunt was dating. All the more reason to stick around.

"What have you been doing with yourself, Auntie?" Lester asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Actually, Lester, Frank and I have been helping with the new Youth Center that Stephanie and Carlos are opening in a couple of weeks. We are still looking for some more leaders to help out the kids in the neighborhood," Monique answered.

"I could help," Bobby volunteered. "But I need to get my practice off the ground as well. I finished my last case study for obsessive behaviors. I drew some correlations between their home environment growing up vs. how their obsessions ruined their lives. But, _finding more test cases is harder than I thought._ I need two more before I can publish my article in the Physician's Journal. That's the deal breaker. But as far as the youth center goes, I could do the physical fitness part, no problem."

" Are you needing financial support? Suppose I write you out a check for supplies and such that you need?" Lester asked the table.

"No need for that Lester," Steph told him. "The building had already been bought for us, and supplies and donors have been more than helpful. Right now though, we are using Carlos's men from his office in Trenton to help us out. We need to find some local men to help. That way we aren't taking away from _Rangeman."_

"Rangeman, you said?" Lester asked. "We have an interview scheduled with them next week. It sounded like a perfect fit for us both, right Bobby? One of our fellow officers told us to call this Manoso person when we got out. Is that you, perhaps?"

"Gentlemen, may I suggest we go into my office upstairs? I think I have an answer to your job search," Carlos told them.

Just as the men left he dining area, Stephanie's front door opened. "Baby girl, guess who Betty and I ran into at the casino?" Edna asked her granddaughter.

"This here is Bonnie and her husband Clyde. _They both work for the police here in Atlantic City,_" Edna told her. "Isn't that something? I think I forgot to mention that to you, when I talked about Bonnie winning at the slot machine. Bonnie here is taking care of Helen. And poor ol' Clyde has Morelli," With a cackle of her teeth, Edna sat down.

Bonnie didn't know what to expect, meeting Stephanie Manoso. Hearing Helen rant on and on about her 'ungrateful daughter' left some impressions on her. ** Wrong impressions, of course. **Stephanie was such a gracious host, for just meeting people. Her and Monique had the company sitting down at the kitchen table, coffee poured and trading gossip as if they were old friends.

"Now, Grandma, just how much did you have to drink? I know you and Betty like to have a few," Stephanie asked her. Laughter was heard as the cookies were brought out for Edna's new friends.

"Babe?" Carlos asked. Coming back downstairs for some of his paperwork, Ranger spotted Clyde. "How are you Clyde? We were going to call you about the meeting we have with the Judge tomorrow. Why don't you come upstairs and join me and the men?"

"Carlos, are you talking about Judge Martel," Monique asked. After a tip of his head in reply, Monique added, "why don't you talk to Clyde here. He can join that meeting you and Frank have scheduled with her."

Clapping Clyde on the back, Ranger said, "How would you like to get rid of Morelli for good? Not to mention Helen. Frank and I have a plan that would suit you and Bonnie perfectly. And, we just added a new person to the arsenal of 'help' we have for him and Helen."

"Lead the way, my boy. I am all in on this journey," Clyde answered. Following his hero out the door and up the steps. The ladies heard Clyde tell Ranger, "if you can get them out of my jail and indeed on the sane side, you are my new best friend."

Rangers hearty laughter was heard.

Stephanie had fallen in love with Bonnie and Clyde as friends for her grandma. All four of them, with Betty included seemed to have a zest for life. Edna didn't even mention going to funeral homes. Instead it was of slot machines and crap tables.

Stephanie knew it was hurting her grandma deep down inside for keeping the secret of Mike from her. They already had that talk before the babe wedding got crashed by Helen and Joe Morelli. Tears had been shed on both parts, but Stephanie told her, "you're the one I think of as my mom," as she hugged her tight. That subject had never been spoken of again. Edna took time to regroup to forgive herself for all the drama. And with her 'baby girls' love, had come out of it stronger. And determined never to take anything for granted again.

By the end of the evening, plans had been made. Not only for Helen and Morelli. But Rangeman had two new hires in the Atlantic City office.

Bobby Brown would be in charge of the men's _mental and physical well being before being hired._And Lester Santos would be in charge of client relations for the casinos. So far the business was taking off, and since FTA's were not part of the deal; Ranger thought it appropriate to only keep a small staff in the building.

Frank and Ranger saw the two men off, back to New York. They would be back in a week, ready to start to work.

Clyde and Bonnie had some more coffee with the family. The Youth Center had just picked up two more volunteers in the form of Mr. and Mrs. Barrow. It turned out Bonnie already had met Ella at the store, so it really was becoming a circle of friends.

And with that circle of friends, it wouldn't be right not to mention the duo that got them all together in the first place.

Helen Mazur and Joe Morelli.

If it wasn't for those two fools;

Bonnie wouldn't be on medication.

Clyde wouldn't be chugging Maalox for his ulcer.

Judge Martel would have an easier docket.

And

Not suffer fools like those two.

But the plans they made for them both, brought another round of laughter. Especially from Stephanie and Frank. Not to mention Edna about lost her teeth laughing so hard. It would be fitting punishment for them both. Still while trying to make bail.

Life would certainly get better once this got the Judge's approval. She would still have to see them ever once in a while, but a court officer could be appointed for that.

_Hmm perhaps a security specialist that lived in the area. Where oh where could one be found?_

_Not charging the court a penny._

_But for everyone's peace of mind._

**Of course it was all up to Judge Martel.**

**In their meeting.**

**Tomorrow.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**a/n not mine.**

**Thanks Elaine, for everything once again. I got Clyde to borrow as well...!**

**glad your evilness approves of the plan. :)**

**Cindy Lou and Joann tip of the head in appreciation...for reading ahead.**

**My dear Ms. Em...thanks for letting me use your name and persona.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Off The Record..."

Coming back from the meeting, a smile illuminated Eva Martel's face. She had signed off on all that was presented to her.

And, she made some suggestions that were ordered into the record as well. "Interesting," Eva thought to herself.

How on earth did **that woman** ever give birth to Stephanie Manoso? Or be married to such a fine man as Frank Plum?

And throw it all away.

It would be **such as pleasure to hand down this sentence today.** Normally, Judge Martel went along with the prosecutor, only stepping in when the recommendations weren't strict enough. But having Barb Richardson as the prosecutor made it worthwhile indeed.

Skyping the session from her own office, Barb was taking notes. Giving her own thoughts on the sentencing.

If anyone besides Clyde and Bonnie were tired of the duo from Trenton, it would be Barb and Judge Martel. Each person carried a story into the meeting with Ranger and Frank. Stephanie and Edna were also invited to give their own points of view.

After speaking just a short time, both were excused. It was too emotional, still to raw, what Helen had done throughout the years.

Edna told the Judge about Helen's infidelity with Mike. How she kept Stephanie's paternity a secret. Always treating her own daughter **like she never wanted her.** When the letter came from Mr. Penderson and Edna signed for it, Helen kicked both Stephanie and Edna from her home. For good.

Softly, Stephanie talked about blame. How Helen blamed Stephanie for the Tasty Pastry and grounded her. How inadequate she felt being compared to such a 'perfect' sister. Being called sometimes five or six times each day, telling Stephanie "so and so's daughter..." and to "get married, quit her job..." the usual rants and raves of a mad woman. Stephanie did tell the court about the rabbit and Helen running over him. And then how _her own mother _tried to get Stephanie married to a killer named Dave.

Frank told of the hatred coming from his former wife. How it almost destroyed Stephanie to hear about being a ' disappointment' to her. Stephanie needed to 'grow up' and marry Morelli. Frank always **wanted charges filed against Morelli for the Tasty Pastry.** But he was more than proud when his daughter ran over Morelli with the Buick.

Eva almost laughed out loud at that thought. "If she just would have killed Morelli," Frank said. Never finishing the thought.

Ranger told of the emotional abuse heaped on his 'Babe.' Time and time again hearing that she needed to 'quit her job, get married and have babies.' **That alone still gave Stephanie nightmares.** She could still hear Morelli's voice berating her. Morelli's anger at her cars getting blown up. Sometimes pulling Stephanie out of Ranger's arms. Only to shake her in his rage.

Clyde told of Morelli's anger at still being locked up. Not being able to get anyone to accept his call. He had his cell stripped bare when Clyde discovered his cell torn up. Now all Morelli had was a thin green mattress and one blanket. Nothing else. Morelli had gone mad that day Clyde gave him the paper. The headline had read **Rangeman, Inc. Opens New Office.** Making threats about 'Manoso paying for this,' whatever 'this' was.

Bonnie had her own tales to tell. Helen's demands had grown each day. At breakfast it was 'the eggs aren't cooked good enough' down to lunch when the phone calls she demanded placing were monitored by Bonnie. "How dare you listen in? Can't I have any privacy here? It is my right to have privacy," Helen told her. Getting even angrier. When Bonnie said the 'right to privacy' is for free people, not 'folks in jail,' Helen tried to attack her through the bars. Now Bonnie waited until she had backup to go see Helen at all.

**Something had to give. **

**Today.**

**Now.**

"**Off The Record**," Eva Martel snapped. The court reporter left the room. Bill ushered her out.

Bill joined the table, he was much more than a law clerk.

Ranger had his background check memorized;

First in Law School at Harvard.

Ran the Law Review board.

Clerked for Judge Martel one summer.

And always came back when he had time.

Now, was Chief Assistant to the Judge. A member of the hierarchy in the Judge's inner circle. Bill could have taken any number of offers to become a junior partner in the law firm's _anywhere in the country. _He was that smart. But, Bill was smart enough to know that Judge Martel was the ruler in Atlantic City. Becoming her clerk and assistant was all he needed in his life. Bill and his boss, Eva Martel were also heavily involved in the political atmosphere of Atlantic City. And 'in their own way' donated time and money to worthy causes.

"All right, folks. What's your plan? If it fits my criteria, I will sentence the two of them today," Eva told the group.

Ranger produced a document from Bobby Brown. It also listed his credentials on the report. Reading over it, Eva's smile grew wider.

Laughter rang out in the room as the Judge said "Hell to the yeah. This is doable. Let's meet in one hour for sentencing. Clyde, will that give you and Bonnie enough time to wrap up the paperwork?"

A nod from Clyde was all that was needed for Judge Eva Martel to sign off on the document. A fax to Barb in the prosecutor's office was sent to and received from her in the space of a few minutes.

Freedom was right around the corner for those trapped by Morelli and Helen not making bail.

"It's been a pleasure meeting all of you. Bill and I will see you in my courtroom in one hour," the Judge told the men gathered around her table.

"Meeting adjourned," Bill announced.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n NOT MINE.**

**a/u.**

**thanks to Elaine and her red pen who has made this such an enjoyable story to write.**

**and my two beta readers; Cindy Lou and Ms. Joann.**

**many many thanks to Ms. Em...you know what for. **

***cheeky grin* to you readers as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**All Rise, Court Is Now In Session..."**

The two defense attorneys for Helen Mazur and Joe Morelli were worn out. Tired of all the drama their clients had brought to their lives. The attorneys just wanted this **over.**

Getting the summons to appear in court with their clients, each gave a collective groan in frustration. Working pro-bono was one thing; having demanding verbally abusive clients was a whole new ballgame.

Told to report to the judge's chambers for a conference before court, each silently prayed today their prayers would be answered.

They would be free from this nightmare of what should have been a simple case. Violation of a restraining order, that's what got Helen and Morelli to where they are now. But, needing a cash bond, and no one helping them...that has led to the longest jail time anyone could ever remember.

"Gentlemen, won't you come in?" Bill asked them, opening the door to the knock.

Already around the table was the Judge, with a smile on her face. Giving them hope the end was near. Barb represented the district attorney; she was in a giddy frame of mind as well. "Allow me to start the meeting," Barb said.

Handing each man a memo to look over, Barb told them, "If you have any questions in regards to what you are reading, feel free to ask. **Now is the time to do so. Once you sign these papers, they become part of the court sentencing for your clients."**

"What about the cost to the city, Judge? How can we afford to do this for an indefinite time? Our budget is stretched to the maximum. The mayor is talking cutting costs **by any means necessary," **Helen's attorney said.

"Boys, how many times have you ever known me to fail? I have all the manpower I need to make this happen, and it's coming courtesy of a company that is well known. **Free of charge," **Eva Martel told the attorneys.

Gladly signing their names to the documents, each attorney gave a high five to Bill. Heading out the door for the courtroom.

"Not a word boys. Nothing said to your clients, understood?" Barb told the giddy men. With a nod of understanding, they strode into the adjourning courtroom, smiles on their faces.

Until they came face to face with Helen and Morelli, that is.

"What's the meaning of this?" Helen demanded. "Here I am in a gray jumpsuit with **Prisoner** stamped on the back of it. At least no one is here to see me like this. No one knows where I am, and I mean to keep it like that."

**Or So Helen Thought...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, the **Party Bus** from Trenton pulled up. Being driven by Tank of all people. He had rounded up the Morelli family, and a few of the burg ladies, just to see this great event.

**Tank would do anything to see this showdown, and now he had front row seats.**

**Who was he to stand in the way of Edna getting her own happy ever after ending?**

Edna, along with Betty had made sure that everyone from their old gang met at the Clip N' Curl. Stephanie helped Edna set up her Facebook account when she left Trenton for good. That way, she could stay in touch with her 'peeps' as she called her friends.

Edna was furnishing an open bar on the private bus. Stephanie had agreed to pay for this as one last 'hurrah' for Trenton.

Early this morning, the bus ride to Atlantic City had a festive air about it. Senior citizens contributed to the party atmosphere. For too long, everyone had watched and listened as Helen Plum had berated her daughter Stephanie over and over again. Even Mrs. Bestler from Stephanie's old apartment building left the elevator to come for this smack down.

Seeing her in a jumpsuit with Morelli was icing on the cake.

Angie had brought Mooch and her son Anthony along for the ride. Everyone in the Morelli family had turned down the collect calls. And now they wanted to see what was happening with their relative. Letting him know that while they wouldn't help him out, family was still family. Grandma Bella couldn't make the trip. She refused to see 'Joey' in his jumpsuit. Bella had taken to her bed after hearing what her favorite grandson had done. His obsession with someone he couldn't have led him to destroy his life.

Now, both Helen and Joe's houses were for sale. Angie did take pity on the jailbirds and had the **FOR SALE **signs posted. And showed the Rangeman phone number to call, if interested. So far, no one even attempted to show up for either open house they had.

It was all they had left to raise money to get back to Trenton. **No one knew where they would stay, IF they ever made it back that is.**

Hearing a commotion in the hallway, Helen and Joe both turned at the same time. "**No. No. No**,"shrieked Helen. Why where had all these people come from? Pouring into the courtroom was all the folk that Helen **used to know.** Now, these are the same people that won't even pick up the phone when she called.

How on earth did they know about this?

Out from the group, Edna strolled.

Arm in Arm with Frank Plum.

Speaking through his clenched jaw, Morelli asked his mother, "**How could you do this to me? You won't even pick up the phone. I needed you. And NOW you show up? What kind of a mother are you?"**

No sooner did he ask that question, when the courtroom door opened.

And the nightmare **for** Helen Mazur and Joseph Morelli came true.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

For in walked Stephanie and Carlos Manoso.

Wedding rings shining in the light.

Smiles on their faces.

And right behind them, were Bonnie and Clyde Barrow.

Their jailers, but no more.

Now just court observers.

And witnesses for the prosecution, if Barb needed them.

Tank was grinning like a fool, he was so happy to see the expression on their faces. Wishing cameras were allowed; it would make perfect coverage for the Trenton Times.

**Good thing Hector was showing this courtroom 'live' on the Trenton News Station.**

Tank also brought the equipment Ranger had asked him for.

'Ah yes, this was payback,' Tank thought to himself.

Payback for the years he had known his 'little girl' and all she had gone through.

_The money exchanging hands as Morelli belittled her over and over again._

_The calls she took from her 'mother' in front of the Rangeman crew._

_'Payback, indeed,' Tank nodded his head to Ranger. _

_Everything was set._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

"**All rise, Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Martel is presiding."**

"Be seated," Eva told the packed courtroom. Trying to hide a smile as she looked out over the spectacle that greeted her blue eyes.

"Well, it seems like there is plenty of interest in this bond hearing after all. So, let's get started.

**Helen Mazur, please rise to hear your sentencing," **Judge Martel instructed one the most pain in the ass inmates she had ever met.

In her life.

"Your bond has been set at $ 7,500 dollars.

For harassment of Stephanie Michelle Manoso and her husband Carlos Manoso.

For breaking the restraining order that was put in place for just that very reason.

Since you have been unable to raise the bond, you will now have the following restrictions placed on you;

1. You will be having attached **before you leave this courtroom** an electronic monitoring device. It is waterproof so showering with it won't be a problem. It will be monitored 24 hours a day. You may not step foot outside your placement.

2. You will now have a **job.** I am placing you at the Atlantic City Rescue Mission for Women and Children. Your **minimum wage pay** goes directly into the bank account to raise your bond money.

3. Until that time,** you will be doing janitorial work for the rescue mission.** Such job includes laundry, mopping and sweeping of the floors. Help preparing the meals.

4. In addition to, you will be **required to attend therapy sessions with Robert Brown until he sees fit that your obsession with your daughter and her life has been overcome.** If medication is needed as well, Robert Brown will prescribe it.

5. You are not allowed to use the phone for personal calls. **Your supervisor Sondra St. James is in charge of monitoring your movement. If your house sells, the Rangeman of Trenton will call her.**

6. There will be no contact whatsoever with the other defendant, Joeseph A. Morelli.

No calls.

No letters.

**You also will be required to wear the jumpsuit provided to you. **

**PRISONER IS WHAT YOU ARE.**

**PRISONER is what you will be treated like.**

**If there is any deviation from what you have been sentenced to, you will be sent to jail for a term of one year. **

**Do you understand?**

**Rangeman will be in charge of all monitoring and transporting of you to your new home. **

Furthermore, these women and children living at the rescue mission **deserve and will get**

RESPECT from you.

None of your 'why me?' whines.

None of your rants and raves.

Listening devices have been implanted into your monitoring device. All courtsey of Rangeman.

**If at any time you are heard talking back to a client, telling your life story, even belittling someone less fortunate that you are, you will be hauled back to jail and my courtroom.**

**You may be seated."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**"Joseph A. Morelli, please stand.**

Mr. Morelli, you have a bit more harsher sentence than Mrs. Mazur.

Since you were a police officer in Trenton, you should have known much better than to stalk and harass Mr. and Mrs. Manoso.

No means No, Mr. Morelli.

I hearby sentence you to the Salvation Army housing shelter.

You also will receive minimum wage, with the pay going for your bond money.

You will receive a room and food, but that is all.

You also will be wearing a monitoring ankle bracelet.

Equipped with a listening device.

Rangeman has graciously taken over all supervision of you and Mrs. Mazur.

Free of charge, might I add.

You will be responsible for doing manual labor as seen fit by your supervisor.

That includes folding cots, plumbing problems as well as other menial tasks like helping prepare and cleanup after serving meals to the clients.

As well as helping build the addition that's needed.

No phone calls.

No letters.

No communication whatsoever between you and the other defendant.

If your house does sell, by some miracle, Rangeman Trenton will notify the court upon the sale.

Remember your in need of $ 7,500. Just like Mrs. Mazur.

You both have commited crimes of which you seem to think nothing should happen to you.

And like Mr. Manoso told you before:

Welcome to Atlantic City.

**Court Is Adjourned."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

The courtroom grew silent as Tank and Hector got to work, pulling out the electronic ankle bracelets and fastening them onto the prisoner's legs.

Already the listening devices were working, that was one of Hector's specialties in the electronics field.

Frank was watching with interest as Helen's face grew purple with rage. He knew she was just itching to say something, anything to him. Judging by the glares coming from Morelli's face, he also wanted to say something.

But neither one did.

Both remembered Judge Martel's final warning ; **"Any comments directed to or about Stephanie Manoso or her family will be considered obstruction of justice. You will automatically be sentenced to one year in the Atlantic City jail. With no hope of bond in that time frame. Rangeman will be listening to every word coming from your mouth, until you make your cash bond. You can also expect from time to time a member of the Rangeman staff to pop in and check on your work. Robert Brown will be also visiting you at your place of residence. Your cooperation in vital in everything you do, from here on out. You are in control of your own destiny."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

a/n thanks Elaine for all your help...glad to know you laughed right along with me...

had to post today as snow and ice are heading my way...reactions from Jomo and Helen will be in the next update...whenever that is...


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n (1) dear readers, you know how i roll, right? not a fan of helen or joe, and never have been or ever will be...**

**keep that in mind please as you read the following...pretty happy with end result here. *cheeky grin***

**AU AU AU AU**

"One More Thing..."

Judge Martel said to the courtroom. "I've decided to let everyone have their own say in this matter. After all,_ the accused do get their own day in court. But so do those that have been a victim to your crimes."_

"Informally of course. Here in the courtroom where you are sitting. I will have my clerk swear you in. And then those chosen may speak now," Eva Martel told the audience.

**All of Trenton was watching the scene with baited breath. This was prime time TV for them. Two of their 'most upstanding ' citizens...getting carted off to jail. Only after everyone was done, having their own point of view. **

**Bless that Hector! :)**

Helen's new supervisor slipped unnoticed into the courtroom.

While Ms. St. James ran the women's shelter with compassion, her assistant Renia was known to not suffer fools gladly.

It would be Renia who could make or break Helen.

Right now, Renia was looking forward to breaking her down.

Sitting down next to her boss, Renia met Eva Martel's eyes.

With a nod of her head, Renia knew it was on her shoulder's to 'help out' Helen Plum.

To face the harsh reality of what she had done.

"Bonnie Barrow, I understand you have something to say to Helen Mazur."

After being sworn in, Bonnie looked defiantly at her most notorious inmate. "Helen, I have had my job for more years than you can imagine. I have never **ever** heard someone like you rant on and on about their child like you. Children are a blessing to have in life. **Not a curse, like you say.** Everything that comes out of your mouth is venom. You only wanted to find Stephanie when you found out about the **dollar** you were left. And how she should marry someone else. Your choice of a man. All the 'why me' I had to listen to. Let that be someone else's nightmare, not mine. I can quit taking medicine to get through my day. I only **hope** the Rescue Mission opens your eyes to what **real struggles in life are all about.** Listen to that therapist. Maybe you are the one that needs medication."

**Helen looked defiant at the woman who took care of her. Listened to her. Never had Bonnie even talked to Helen. She stopped that when Helen got on her rants.**

Clyde Barrow was next to stand up and take the oath. Never taking his eyes off Morelli, Clyde told him some hard facts of life. "Joe, you may think your standing as a police officer gives you the right to berate my men and I. **Well, it didn't give you the right to tear your cell apart. And do damage to the City's property. I have a bill for you to pay. Just added on to your bond, how's that for being a **_**former**_ police officer? The city of Trenton should be much safer now. Now that you no longer work for them. You can't show up and yell at the top of your lungs, like you **did in my custody.** Making threats over something called a **'cupcake' **anymore. **What in the hell is a 'cupcake' anyway?** Or a 'thug'? I never understood what all you were talking about half the time. Bless your heart boy, cause your soul is as black as the night."

Morelli looked as defiant as Helen did. Always thinking he was in the right, who is this man Clyde, to pass judgement on him anyway?

Just a jailer.

But he underestimated Clyde.

Clyde's detailed reports often found their way to Judge Martel's office.

Judge Eva gave a nod to the next person on her list, giving everyone a chance to speak. Before hearing from the defendants themselves.

**This is what all of Trenton was waiting for. **

_**The ratings for the show were through the roof, the TV station realized.**_

**The whole of Trenton was waiting for this showdown.**

**Daughter vs. Mother.**

**Wonder woman vs. whatever you wanted to call Morelli.**

**Stephanie Michelle (now) Manoso could finally talk.**

Stephanie gathered her thoughts as she stood up. Ready to be sworn in.

All eyes were on her, as Stephanie chose to speak from the podium erected for just this purpose.

After talking with Frank and Edna, Stephanie was elected to speak for the Plum Family. Frank was still too angry to deal with all the turmoil in his thoughts. And Edna just wanted to 'throw the book at them' for their mistreatment over the years.

Ranger was just so proud of his wife for finally speaking her mind.

No one to talk over her.

For years, Stephanie had suffered the most.

And now, it was finally her turn.

Her turn to **unleash her feelings to the two people who tried to break her down, into their own way of thinking.**

And the best part?

She couldn't be interrupted by those two.

Channeling her 'inner Ranger', Stephanie took a deep breath and began.

"I just wanted to say **thank you. **

**Thank you Helen for giving birth to me.**

**But most of all Thank You for NOT raising me in your shadow.**

**It was always Grandma I ran to when I fell down. Grandma who loved me. Grandma who always showed me 'unconditional love,' what it meant to be a family with her and daddy. You told me and Grandma to never come back to your home. Well, guess what Helen?**

**Never come back into my life.**

**I don't want you.**

**I don't need you.**

**And for certain;**

**I don't love you.**

**How on earth could you treat a man like Frank Plum and your own Mother like you did? They are so much happier without having to listen to you. Trying to be someone you are not and never will be.**

_Tell you what I'm gonna do for __**YOU**__ Helen;_

_I will personally start a fund to get your ass out of this town of mine once and for all. How's that? I can spend Mike's money anyway I want. He was my biological father after all, right Helen?_

_So, I'm gonna match what Mike left you with a dollar of my own. Now, you only need $ 7,498 dollars to get out of Atlantic City. _

As for you, Morelli. I really don't have anything to say.

You molested me when I was six.

When I said **"no"** to you at the Tasty Pastry, you **held me down and took what was most precious to a teenage girl.**

**And wrote about it all over the town.**

**Being the coward that you are, you ran into the Navy.**

Too bad I didn't get another turn at running you over with that Buick.

I would have made sure you paid an even higher price than just a broken leg.

You left me handcuffed to my shower rod.

Almost hit me when I cleared your name.

Then, you played me for a fool

**BUT, NO MORE.**

It's a waste of my time to even think about you.

Always trying to destroy whatever happiness I have in my life.

Happiness that surely does not include you.

In any way, shape, form or fashion.

What goes around, comes back around.

And I hope **whatever** comes back around to you both, you are prepared for is all," Stephanie said.

**With that statement, Stephanie Manoso joined her husband.**

**His arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. **

**Softly kissing her temple.**

**Tucking a curl behind her ear.**

"Well folks, is that it? No more to speak before the defendant's do?"

**"I have something to say," someone added in a firm voice.**

**Some folks turned in their seats to see just who was going to speak next.**

A lot of people already knew who it was, just hearing the voice.

None other than...

**Angie Morelli.**

**Angie strode up to the podium left vacant by Stephanie. Setting her purse down beside her, she smoothed her dress, before speaking.**

**Looking straight at her son, Angie began talking in her soft voice," Joseph Anthony Morelli, I have never been so ashamed to call you my son as I am now. Only twice before have I lived a nightmare. Once, when you took little Stephanie into our garage, and molested her.** Whatever gave you that idea and to think it was right to do so? And then, the night before you left for the navy, that was when you did the most despicable deed ever known to anyone. You sexually assualted this young woman, and thought you could brag about it all over Trenton. Before you left the next day like the **coward you are. You became a sexual pedophile and child molester all rolled into one person.** Thank goodness Stephanie ran over your leg when she had the chance. I know Frank Plum wanted a piece of you then, just like he does now. I had always hoped you had become someone your grandmother and I could be proud of. But instead, you've become **someone I used to know.** And now, you've become a stalker, a drunk and a man without a job. **Exactly like your father. **

**Just like Stephanie did for Helen, I am leaving one dollar to go towards your bond. Frankly, that's a dollar too much. But, you are my son so a dollar it is.**

As for you, _Helen Mazur,_ don't think for one moment you fooled the Burg with your affair with Mike. I also told Frank all about your behavior while he was serving our country. Frank and Edna are saints to put up with the likes of you. Treating one daughter like she walked on water and the other one ignored. But, it turned out all right. I do believe Stephanie and now Valerie have the best of life. Neither one want to be around you any more. One day maybe each of you will have a day of reckoning. I can only hope I am around to witness it. Maybe I could **even help it along.** Time will tell. Please do not even think of calling or writing me, either of you. I am washing my hands of you both this very minute," Angie finished her little speech. Still staring at her son, there was no emotion on her face.

Unlike Morelli and Helen.

Each were waiting their turn to talk.

And, talk they would.

"Court is in recess for one hour," Bill told everyone.

The gavel came down and both Helen and Morelli were escorted back to the holding cells.

Having to wait their own turn to talk.

Sighing dramatically, Helen was hoping someone would catch her eye. But instead she saw her mother and both her daughters hugging her former husband. Ignoring her the best they could.

Morelli looked around for his mother. Angie could be found laughing, sitting with Anthony and Mooch.

Ignoring him completely.

He did see Angie handing over a dollar bill to Clyde, his former jailer. He handed her a receipt for her records.

Joe was escorted one way down the hall and Helen went the other direction.

Each wanted to commiserate with the other, but the judges rules were firmly in place. And no one wanted to risk another year in the cellblock they just left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Folks milled about for the hour.

Edna and Betty caught up on what was going on in Trenton.

Frank and Valerie had a nice long chat. The girls were doing 'great' at their new elementary school.

Even Albert and his law office were coming along.

Seems like he had found his niche working for the foundation that Mike left Stephanie.

And Frank told his oldest daughter about dating Monique Santos.

How they met.

And how happy he was to have both his 'girls' around him again.

Even Edna fit in happily in his life these days.

Stephanie and Carlos just sat back and watched the crowd.

Content in knowing this 'circus' was almost over.

His babe was almost shredding the kleenex in her hand, thinking about what damage Helen and Morelli were getting ready to do.

What evil was getting ready to come out of their mouths next?

Before you knew it, the hour was up.

And Morelli and Helen were being led back into the courtroom.

In the jumpsuits they had to wear.

**PRISONER **stamped in bold letters.

Wherever they were going, it wouldn't be around the family in Atlantic City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"All rise, Court is now in session. Judge Martel presiding," Bill told the packed courtroom.

"Be seated please," Eva told the crowd.

"Helen Mazur, do you have anything to say before this session is over?" Eva asked Helen.

**"YES, I DO,"** Helen retorted.

It was finally Helen's turn to unleash her fury at this whole situation.

Looking directly at Stephanie, Helen was on a roll.

"I gave birth to you. And from the minute I had you, your grandmother took over your care. She knew **what I had done. And yet, she found it in her heart and soul to love you. Because I never showed you love or care in anything you did.** And I still don't. Maybe it's because I was guilty over betraying my wedding vows. But knowing that your father knew **all this time**, and loved you anyway, just spurned me to treat you badly. Am I ashamed of my behavior?** NO.** If I had the chance to do things over, would I?

**YES. I never would have had you in the first place.** It's all your fault Stephanie that my life is ruined. I don't have a marriage, a family, friends or anything. **All because I gave birth to you."**

And with that, Helen Mazur sat back down.

Looking straight ahead.

Feeling the eyes of the courtroom on the back of her head.

Renia's control was about to snap.

She could hardly wait to get Helen under her own control.

Renia was going to 'school' Helen in all things.

Mainly how to be a human being.

Because right now, Renia knew Helen was a monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos had swept up Stephanie in his arms, and cuddled her to his chest.

Rocking her back and forth, everyone could see just how bad Helen's rant had hurt her.

Deep down, Stephanie knew Helen blamed her for being born.

It just hurt so bad, knowing her own mother blamed her for all her misfortunes.

Tears slid down her cheeks, as Frank Plum wiped his daughters face with his handkerchief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joseph Morelli, do you have anything to say?" asked Judge Martel.

Eva Martel was furious at Helen's treatment of her daughter.

She could hardly wait to see Renia's first report of misbehavior.

Just so she could put her away for a year.

In jail.

Not with Bonnie.

"**YES,** I do," replied Morelli.

Standing before the crowd, he looked out and saw the friends he thought were in his corner.

But were no more.

Eddie and his wife, Shirley.

Carl.

Big Dog.

Even Joe Juniak was present.

Locking eyes on his mother, then fixing on his 'cupcake' in her husband's arms...Joe let it fly.

"There hasn't been a time where I ever stopped loving you.** It should be ME that you are married to.**

**I will never forgive you for that. You have ruined my life,**" Morelli's face took on a purple tint. Swinging his eyes to his mother he also had words for her. "I only wanted to be loved like you do Anthony. I became a cop. Protect and Serve and all that bullshit. Only to have to have you berate me when I started up with Stephanie. You told me over and over again to leave her alone. Don't you see? By telling me not to, it only made me want Stephanie more. **I hope you and Stephanie are happy now. My life is ruined. All because of the both of you. MY grandma Bella always loved me the most. And you couldn't stand it, now could you Mother,"**Morelli sneered.

Sitting down, Morelli stared straight ahead.

Ignoring the gasps of outrage coming from the court.

No one could stop Anthony Morelli from standing up and shouting, "Grandma Bella is ashamed of you, Joe. She can't bear the sight of you anymore, **that's the real reason she isn't here."** Sitting down, Anthony took Angie in his arms, trying to comfort her.

The pounding of the gavel brought silence to the court.

Judge Martel told everyone, "It seems to me that immediate confinement for the prisoners is needed. Hopefully you both will find out your _obsessions with someone you can't have_, led you down this dark path you are on."

"Court is adjourned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n (2)...well, what did you think?**

**someone told me I should try and write something less angry. How could I do that? Not with Helen and Jomo the way they are. **

**Geez.**

**thanks Elaine for you and your red pen...and your wicked laughter as well. Cindy Lou and Joann, thanks to you as well, you know what for.**

**hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter.**

**why not tell me about it...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Is It...**

"Well, Mazur this is your new room. You have an hour to settle in. I'll be back to get you for your detail," and with that Renia closed the door behind her.

Helen looked around her new 'accommodations,' sniffing the air around her. She found the room to be lacking a window, it was dank and smelly. In the basement of the Atlantic City Women's shelter. A twin bed had a set of sheets and a thin blanket. A flat pillow. ' This was it?' Helen thought to herself. This wouldn't do _at all._ The gray walls seemed to be closing in on her all of a sudden. Surely her life had to be better than this room.

"Don't they know _just who I am? _I need fresh air to breathe. This room is horrible. Why, not even an animal deserves this kind of a hovel. Just wait till _that girl comes back here. I will give her a piece of my mind,"_ Helen was heard talking to herself. The listening device was active and all that wished to listen to each prisoner was getting an earful.

Renia just sat back in her chair, listening to her latest 'pet' moaning about the room she would be living in. Feet up on the desk, a cup of coffee in her hand, Renia was content to let her ramble on and on. Her supervisor Sondra strolled into the room. The speakers were activated with Helen's voice, which was now starting to screech. "I can't do this. I refuse to live like this. It was bad enough being in _that woman's jail cell,_ but it's preferable to _this room._ There has to be a way to get back to that woman's jail cell. Surely there is _someone that will take pity on me here."_

Sondra turned down the speakers, and looking at her assistant asked her the question that was on her mind. "Just how long do you think it will take to break that woman down? I am guessing within a month she will be pliable enough to get some work out of," Sondra told Renia. "I will _**take that bet, and wager it will be a couple of weeks before I get her to be the blubbering mass of woman that she is. For the love of Pete, did you hear her blame her own daughter for her misfortune? I'm gonna have me some fun with her first. Break her spirit. Work her to the bone. Let her see just how 'misfortunate' she really is.**_ She will see what misfortune is, once I introduce to her to the women and kids here. But first, Helen Mazur will get acquainted with the mop bucket and bleach. Those restrooms are calling her name. Not to mention the mold on the showers," Renia told her. "Of course she doesn't know she will be involved taking a community shower along with the other residents here, either."

And with that comment, and a smirk on her face, Renia left the office.

Off to get her newest worker, started on the job list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morelli, here's your room. You are sharing the apartment with the super, Dillon. _Now, never mind Dillon sometimes 'entertains' here. It's none of your business if his boyfriends sleep over. __**Understand?" **_the boss told Morelli.

"Dillon will be expecting you in his office. Take about an hour to get your stuff stowed away. I don't imagine those jumpsuits you brought will take you that long to put away," snickering in Morelli's face.

Joe just clenched his jaw in anger. **'One of these days, someone's gonna pay for all this,' Morelli said outloud.** Unpacking his six other jumpsuits. Six pairs of socks. Underwear. Some worn T-shirts as well, it only took a matter of minutes to get it all shoved away in the bins he was assigned. Flopping down on his unmade twin sized bed, Morelli cursed softly. Not even the bed fit, Morelli had his feet hanging over the end of it. What he wouldn't give to wake up and find this to be a nightmare.

There was a pounding on the door, "Come on, Come on, let's get moving. All these potatoes won't peel themselves, boy. Folks gotta eat. **Let's MOVE."**

Jerking open his door, Morelli came face to face with Dillon, his new super and roommate. An old convict, Dillon looked like he had been in many the bar brawl. And, refused to back down. Joe's eyes widened in surprise. **'No freakin' way am I leaving my door unlocked,'** Joe thought to himself. Dillon was looking him over like Morelli was his last meal. Licking his lips, Dillon said, "You and me are gonna be best buds, ain't that right, **Cupcake?" **Joe looked up at the man standing over him, "Wh-wh-where did you hear that name? Why are you calling me that?" Getting more and more agitated, hearing the word **cupcake** in his head made Morelli feel like screaming.

"Why, it's all in this here report I got. Dropped off by **Rangeman**, of course. It said you liked the nickname so much, you started answering to it yourself. I gotta ask you Joe, why did you keep telling Clyde about a **'cupcake'** and getting even with a **'thug?'** Clyde could never understand your obsession with those two words. But, see **you and me, we got all the time in the world to get better acquainted."**

Throwing a hairy arm around Morelli's shoulders, Dillon led him out of the apartment.

Up the stairs.

And to the men's bathrooms.

"See if you can get that scum off around the toilet's will ya, cupcake?" Dillon said. Laughing on the way out of the bathroom.

Hanging his head, Morelli started muttering to himself, "I'll show you a cupcake all right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The words coming from Helen and Morelli's mouths sent shockwaves through the courtroom. Both had been led out handcuffed from a side door. Carlos still was holding his wife, crooning Spanish in her ear, trying to calm her down.

The silence was overwhelming in the courtroom. No one moved, as each tried to absorb what was just said by the prisoners.

Angie Morelli came over to talk to Stephanie. Frank stood up and blocked her way to his youngest daughter. Until Angie said, "Please Frank, I only want what's best for Stephanie now."

After getting a nod from Carlos, Frank stepped aside. Not too far away from her, just enough to give Angie some room to sit down on the courtroom bench. "Stephanie, I'm so very sorry for all the harm your mother and Joe have done to you. Over the years, I had seen them both change in front of my eyes. I always thought Helen had no life at all, other than to live through you. I had told her to go and try something different; anything to get her out of the house and away from the phone. Edna and I even tried talking to her together, but it never worked. I only hope one day you can forgive me Stephanie. I only want what's best for you. And, for years it has always been the man that's holding you tight. That's what Joe couldn't bear. It wasn't about him loving you Stephanie, it was always about **Ranger** winning. And nothing** can change the fact that you are so very loved by your husband, your daddy and your Grandma.** Leave Helen and Joe where they belong, in the past. Think no more of them. I've been working on that myself. That's why I don't answer the phone anymore when they call. I can't be bothered to get sucked into their own drama. It's all in their own minds that they are important. **Go and live your life for you, Stephanie. No one else deserves more than you do, honey."** And with that, Angie Morelli gave Stephanie Manoso a motherly hug; something Stephanie never got from Helen in all her years growing up.

Ella and Luis were also in the courtroom, there was nowhere else they would rather be than supporting and loving Stephanie. For she had become the daughter they couldn't have, but by some miracle had become. Ella took Angie's spot, next to Stephanie and talked softly to her. While Stephanie was being rocked in her husband's arms. Ella told her the story of when Carlos first met her at the diner. How he started to come out of his shell, seemingly overnight. Ella knew all about Stephanie. What she looked like, her fiery attitude. Ella had watched from the monitors when Carlos first brought her into the fortress called **Rangeman.**

Stephanie heard from Ella about how much she adored taking care of her. 'Anything for Babe,' was what Carlos told Ella to buy. Stephanie nodded her head 'yes' when Frank asked her if she was ready to leave this courtroom behind them. Forever.

It was time to focus on other things in their lives.

Never having to listen to the angry words, filled with venom again.

After all,

**Living Well Was The Best Revenge.**

**Don't you agree?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n not mine**

**A/U all the way, baby.**

**thanks Elaine for all your red pen and your grins to know I was on the right path here for all the players in this story...**

**Cindy Lou and Joann, I sent this to you to read ahead but sometimes life does get in the way, eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**"So Far..."**

Additions to the Atlantic City building of **Rangeman** were coming along just fine. Personnel had been hired, mostly due to Frank and Ranger's army connections. Plans were falling into place right on schedule.

The icing on the cake was the three new hires for Rangeman.

Bonnie and Clyde Barrow had given their notice at the Atlantic City Jail. Both had been employed at the jail so long, they had a nice retirement fund set up for their rainy day.

And now...

Installed on the fifth floor of the new building, both became what Ella and Luis were to the Trenton Rangeman.

House parents so to speak.

The other newly hired employee was in the form of Barb Richardson. Barb decided to take Steph up on her job offer to become the new legal counsel for Rangeman and for the Figerola Youth Center. James Penderson was still handling all of Mike's far flung empire for Stephanie. Stephanie just made Barb an 'offer she couldn't refuse.'

Judge Eva was sad to see all three leave her courtroom in one way or the other. But, she realized that each had happiness coming to them 'in their own way,' and besides now the Judge could see everyone on a personal level. Instead of in a courtroom.

Mary Lou had become invaluable to Stephanie as she started planning out the open house for the Center. Lenny had downscaled his business so now he could be more involved in their sons lives. And with what Steph was paying Mary Lou, debt was indeed a thing of the past.

Kids had started coming around, once the word got out at their schools. A new hangout just for teenagers. Sports classes. Computer help. Mentoring programs for both the teenage boys and girls, if they wanted.

Part time jobs were also available for kids who wanted to earn some money. It would be just pocket change for Stephanie to supply for these kids. But to them, it might help keep the lights from getting shut off at their home. Hector and Ranger took the time to get proper paperwork filled out for each child that wanted a job at the center. Some children didn't even have a social security card. Most were from one-parent homes with foster care looming in the child's future, if the parent didn't straighten out.

Alcohol and drug abuse.

Latch key kids, at best.

Some of the kids were the parents themselves to younger siblings.

Jobs were handed out to everyone who showed an interest in the Center. Some of them painted. A couple did outside work, under Frank's watchful eyes. Valerie and Mary Lou finally got some decent office help as well.

The teenagers felt needed for the first time, maybe in their lives. Instead of being 'burdens on their families,' they had money to contribute instead. The only rule of the center was attendance at school was mandatory. Each child had to sign an agreement along with their parent to attend school.

Social workers from schools around the area started calling the center every day. Names and addresses of children in need who needed some kind of mentoring in their lives. To let them know that folks cared about them.

In the grand scheme of things, the building started to get additions built on it right away. Once Ranger and Steph sat down with James Penderson and Barb, everyone realized this Center was taking on a life of it's own.

Vacant lots sat on each side of the Center. Quickly bought up by Stephanie and the plans expanded greatly. And now for the first time ever, Rangeman took a back seat to Stephanie's project and dream.

Good thing help showed up when it did.

Cause **so far** everything was going well.

Too bad it had to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The new residents of Atlantic City still kept up with the Trenton news. Email alerts let them know when a newsworthy event happened there.

Just when things were going good, something happened to make it even better. Tank called about twice a week to let Ranger know about their newest hire, Vinnie Plum. Forced back to being a bounty hunter, Tank made sure he had the most noteworthy skips ever.

This time, the **Trenton Times** had sent out the news alerts before Tank could call.

A color shot of Vinnie Plum, covered in what looked to be vaseline graced the computer screen. Wearing his Rangeman black uniform, Vinnie was escorting into the police station good ol'** fat and naked Punky Balog.** Carl and Eddie could be seen in the background money in one hand and grins on their faces.

The caption read: **Trenton's Newest Rangeman?**

The article went onto say how Plum Bail Bonds ceased to exist once the will of Mike Figerola was read. The business was deeded over to Rangeman, courtsey of Mike's heir, Stephanie Manoso.

There was to be a series of articles in the next few weeks telling of what happened to the other employee's of Plum Bail Bonds.

Connie Rossoli and Lula.

Stay tuned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Everyone had a good laugh over that one.

A picnic area had been set up behind Stephanie and Ranger's home. Frank and Ranger manned the grill while Monique and Stephanie brought out the food from inside. Chilled beer was gonna flow right along with the steaks being cooked to perfection.

Seems like Frank and Monique had an announcement to make.

Two slamming car doors could be heard. Bobby and Lester came around to the back of the house. Stephanie looked around, it looked like all of her 'family' was here. Manny and Hector were getting the horseshoe pit fixed just as Edna and Betty arrived. Valerie and her family were at home, Albert was sick and the kids were coming down with it as well. Stephanie promised to call her and let her know what was going on. Whenever she knew that is.

"Are we late? We tried to get here earlier, but _**Dr. Brown **_here had to get the files of his two newest patients from the courthouse," Lester explained.

"Perfect timing, Les. You always knew when it was time to eat, didn't you? I remember feeding you was like feeding an army of one. My, how you could eat," Monique told him. Frank had his arm around Monique's shoulders in a loving embrace.

"Ok daddy, we're all here now. **Tell us your news.** You said it was important, is everything all right? Do you need anything from Carlos and I?" Steph asked Frank. Anxious to help in any way needed. There was nothing Stephanie wouldn't do for her daddy.

Monique started handing out flutes for everyone while Frank went behind her and filled them with champagne..."Well, you see baby girl, I wanted everyone here to know, since it will be in the paper tomorrow that, **Monique and I are engaged to be married."**

Lester was the first one up out of his chair, throwing an arm around his aunt. He told her laughingly, "I could tell Frank was the one, and I couldn't be happier for both of you."

The party lasted for hours, everyone happy and laughing. Horseshoes were played and lost. Teasing ensued, and finally the party broke up. Lester and Bobby took the other guest house on Stephanie's property. Tomorrow they would get the tour of Rangeman, Inc.

**And Bobby would meet his newest 'clients' for the first time.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renia had Helen washing the inside windows. Using vinegar and newspapers only. A housewife's cure for streaked windows. Plus alot of elbow grease as well.

The Atlantic City Weekly had already been read by Sondra and Renia. Most of the women took the employment sections to look over. Which left Helen with the courthouse side of the paper. You know, bankruptcies, property searches. Stuff like that. Helen was bending over to get another section of newspaper to finish off her window, when something caught her eye...

**Marriage License Issued**

**Frank Plum, 52 to Monique Santos, 48, both of Atlantic City.**

Instead of just that one line, there was a small article about how Frank was Stephanie Manoso's father. And how she was the heiress to the Figerola estate. Currently starting up the Figerola Youth Center in Atlantic City. Helping teenagers get jobs, somewhere and someone to talk to when needed.

Renia and Sondra were helping in the breakfast room. The kids needed fed, and women were gossiping and laughing about life in general. Some of these women had been abused. Left their marriages. Some had church support in getting them to the rescue mission. All felt safe here, it was a group of women that somehow had become a family of sorts.

**So, no one heard in the office Helen's rant starting up, "That should have been MY MONEY. That daughter I never ever should have had, has MY MONEY. Stephanie needs to give it to me. After all I am her mother."**

Except of course, Ram and Cal, who were on monitors at Rangeman. And heard every word coming from Helen Mazur's mouth.

Guess who got the call about Helen?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It's maybe four or surely not five miles away that Morelli was trying to keep awake.

Having Dillon for a roommate was something. **Listening to Dillon and his 'friend' all night long was something else all together. With only a thin wall separating the bedrooms, Joe heard it all. Their passion. Their laughing together softly. The headboard pounding into the wall.**

No sleep for Morelli, _again._ He was sitting down at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Picking up the Weekly newspaper. An article caught his eye.

**Figerola Youth Center Set To Open.**

Stephanie Manoso, founder of the Figerola Youth Center and her husband, Carlos Manoso proudly announce the opening of the newest teenage center for after school activities.

The article went on to explain how his '**cupcake'** was the sole heir to the estate of Mike Figerola.

Rage overcame Morelli. **"Cupcake you are MINE. That money was OURS. STEPHANIE, you will regret this, if it's the last thing I do."**

The listening devices were being worked today, dontcha think? Poor Ram and Cal, takin' one for the Rangeman team all right.

Guess who was gonna be seeing the Judge within the next day or two?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

a/n not mine

a/u

thanks Elaine for all your help and your support and most of all your laughter at what i send you.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we clear?"

All that had Rangeman cell phones were notified immediately.

Ranger and Steph.

Tank.

Frank and Edna.

Not to mention or forget, Manny and Hector.

And now, the two newest hires, Lester Santos and Bobby Brown.

The text message that went out for all to see was simple:

**Meeting Judge Martel's Office**

**Noon.**

**Are we clear?**

Everyone knew when they got that message that shit had hit the fan in a big and smelly way.

Helen Mazur had done the impossible, pissing off Judge Martel.

And right along with Morelli was getting ready to face the music.

Heads up!

It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

"What on earth were you thinking, Mazur?" Renia asked her. "No one and I truly mean **no one**

irritates Judge Martel. You were handed a gift, a gift of almost tasting your freedom. You** had **a job. It was gift wrapped and handed to you. **Do you even bother to think before you talk?** Did you forget that everyone at Rangeman would be listening to you ranting and raving? **About someone you hate? Your own flesh and blood?** In your room now, Mazur. The sight of you makes me **sick,"** And with that, Renia slammed Helen's door shut, with such force even the windows down the hallway shook. Ignoring the blubbering woman whining.

"What on earth was that woman thinking? Acting out like that? She threw the bucket of water all over the library walls. Reacting like that to something that is out of her reach. Helen can't control it, I read her files, you know. I can hear Bill telling me now, ' I won the pool. I bet Mazur couldn't last for long.' For the love of Pete, Sondra you are going to have to wait to work on that woman. I know how you operate. Once the client is broken, you swoop in and save her. **You are going to have to wait and let her sit in that cell again. For at least another week. Judge Em won't go easy on Helen Mazur this time,"** Renia told her boss.

Sondra just nodded her head in agreement. 'Why couldn't she have just moved on? Now I lose the bet to Renia,' thinking to herself. Renia already had her hand out for the payoff.

**One dollar.**

**Each woman agreed to the dollar bet. **

**How long before Helen Mazur cracked?**

**Today, Renia won her earnings fair and square.**

Sondra looked in on her newest client. Helen was pacing the floor back and forth. The whole time, she could be heard saying her mantra, "Why me? What did I ever do wrong to Stephanie?" My, how Sondra was itching to get hold of Helen. She felt like shaking the woman silly. Telling her to "be quiet, don't you know folks are listening?"

Maybe just maybe this was the wake up call Helen needed.

It must be hell seeing your ex husband getting remarried.

To someone younger than you.

And someone you never even know existed.

From Helen's file, both Sondra and Renia read that she used to drink. A lot. Helen was even named **customer-of-the-month** at her favorite **Liquor store.**

**Giving a big sigh, Sondra moved on about her day.**

There were other folks more important to her than Helen Mazur.

Besides that, Helen had a date with the Judge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morelli was struggling against his supervisor's headlock.

While spittle was flying from Joe's mouth in his rage, he had destroyed the kitchen area.

Tables overturned.

Chairs tipped on their sides.

And now, was being forced down the hallway, into his room.

**"See you in court **_**cupcake," Dillon told him.**_

Laughing at him as he locked him in his room.

Strolling off back to survey the damage, Dillon could still hear the spewing of hatred coming from Morelli's mouth.

**"I'm gonna get ahold of Manoso and make him pay.** He has what belongs to me. Money and more money. Stephanie is mine. **Not his,"** Morelli was yelling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Are you _**freakin' kidding me?**_ Again? No one learned their lessons at all did they?" Judge Eva asked Bill.

Writing down the notes he was hearing over the phone, Bill managed to nod his head at the Judge. Never before had he seen his boss in such a tizzy as this.

Bill felt the rage pouring off Judge Martel from across the room.

"Set it up, as soon as possible," Bill told the caller.

Ending the call, he focused on Eva.

"That was Dr. Robert Brown, wanting into the courtroom to observe the behavior of our latest and greatest prisoners," he told his boss.

Concerned about her wearing a path in the carpet, Bill stood in front of Eva. "You know what you have to do, right? Even if it means seeing them again, **no more playing nice. You gave them a chance, now it's only right that the consequences of their actions come back and bite them in the ass."**

"You know, it's a good thing Bonnie and her husband aren't here. I heard these two new jailers we have aren't exactly known for their kind disposition in life. **Rangeman has arranged for two of their men to be present at all times while Morelli and Mazur grace us with their presence in jail, once again," **Eva said with a smirk.

"Some of **Rangeman's** finest have volunteered for the job. And the best thing is, **they are getting bonus pay for this. Not costing us a cent, Atlantic City jails have never been so secure once **_**Tank Sherman and Hector Sanchez get here.**_ Bonnie told me both are men to strike the fear of anyone right in their heart, just seeing them," Eva admitted to Bill. " I can **hardly wait to get this party started."**

**"Call up Barb and ask her if she has time to observe this freakin' circus.** I'll owe her big time for this, but see if she can spare an hour or so. Maybe she can sit back and take notes on guidelines for the newest punishments for them," Judge instructed her clerk. **"Make it happen," Eva snapped.**

**Guess who was having a bad day now?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hanging up the phone, Barb couldn't believe what she was asked to do. She had to rearrange her schedule to make this courtroom appearance. Glad she was no longer the prosecutor. Stephanie had called and told her someone would be by shortly to pick her up. 'A new Rangeman employee' is what she heard. Gathering her office supplies in her briefcase that was already overstuffed, Barb heard a knock on her door. Giving herself a glance in the mirror, she approved of her outfit for the day. Her blonde hair was in a French braid, and her green eyes matched her blouse. A jacket and pencil skirt completed her look.

Answering the door, Barb was stunned to see the most handsome man in front of her. "Hello there, beautiful," Lester Santos greeted his destiny. Holding out her hand, she felt her throat tighten and couldn't speak for a minute. Or three. "Good morning," Barb managed to say. "Allow me to get you to court on time, and after that..." Lester let trail off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"You**_** have to be kidding me. No way am I riding with a Rangeman 'thug' as an escort," Helen shrieked out loud, taking in the flaming skull tattoo on Cal's forehead.**_

"Your choice, Ms. **Mazur,**" Ram told her. "It's an awful long walk back to your jail cell. Of course, Cal and I would have **no problem whatsoever walking with you."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seeing his escort, Morelli clenched his jaw. "** I have to put these handcuffs on you, Morelli. Since you destroyed city property, I have to make sure that **_**Rangeman property is safe from you,**_" Tank told his prisoner. "Nice day out, isn't it?" Tank asked with a smile on his face.

**"Just another thing to pay back the mighty Manoso for," Morelli retorted. **Face growing pale as he saw his nemesis stepping out of the SUV.

**Decked in head to toe black, Ranger had his sunglasses covering his eyes.**

**And a smile on his face.**

**"It's like I told you and Helen before Morelli, Welcome to Atlantic City," Ranger said with a smirk.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stephanie Manoso couldn't believe what damage Helen and Morelli had done to the shelters where Judge Eva sent them. Naturally, it would be added on to the bond money needed to get out there. Sondra had called Stephanie to let her know the total amount of the bill. After chatting with Mrs. Manoso over the phone, it was arranged that Sondra would be sitting with Dr. Brown and observing the courtroom proceedings. Judge Eva wanted to meet the newest addition to 'aftercare' of both her returned inmates.

Gritting her teeth over what was to happen, Judge Martel said to the courtroom, "**Send in the prisoners."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**a/n not mine**

**a/u **

**how's that for a cliffie? and on a Friday to boot.!**

**have a good weekend and see you soon.**

**thanks Elaine, Cindy Lou and Joann.**

**And Ms. Em for coming out to play once again as the judge...**


	10. Chapter 10

**"A Failure to Communicate..."**

"All rise, court is now _**again**_ in session. Judge Martel, presiding," the bailiff announced.

"Be seated," Eva told the half filled courtroom.

Noting who all was in her courtroom for the hearing.

The contingency of black uniforms, representing Rangeman.

Bobby Brown, who was introduced to her earlier in the week.

Working on his master's degree in the behavior of Disassociation/Obsessive Behaviors.

Sondra, the head of the women's rescue mission.

Her eyes fell on Sondra, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"It looks to the court that _**once again**_ my orders were not followed. Before I render my decision _**again**_, Mr. Morelli, can you tell me why your face is scratched up? Is that gravel I see embedded in your scratches?"

Morelli stood, hands now freed from the handcuffs. "_**Those Rangeman thugs did it! If anyone is to blame for this, it's Manoso and his company of thugs."**_ Joe's arms were wildly swinging, giving force to his agitation. _**"If Manoso would have left my 'cupcake' alone, we would be married by now, and having kids. She would be where she belongs. WITH ME. We would have taken 'that man's' money and have been happy."**_

The gavel came down.

"Sit down, I've heard enough," the Judge said.

"_**What we have here Ms. Mazur and Mr. Morelli is a Failure to Communicate. I told you what would happen if you were overheard talking about Stephanie Manoso and her family. Therefore, the both you will have to accept my ruling at the end of this court session," Eva Martel said.**_

"Mr. Manoso, please stand where you are and be sworn," Eva instructed. Swearing to tell the truth, Ranger answered her. "My business partner, _**Tank Sherman**_ and I were picking up Morelli for court. Since he damaged the Shelter, I made the decision to have the _**prisoner**_ handcuffed while being transported to court. _**Morelli has a temper Judge and we couldn't take the chance he wouldn't attack us while in our vehicle..."**_

Morelli interrupted, "_**That's a lie! I'm a police officer, I wouldn't have done that."**_

The gavel came down **again.**

**"You **_**were a police officer, Mr. Morelli. No longer, remember? Oh how the mighty have fallen," the new district attorney told him.**_

"Mr. Morelli, I suggest you **be quiet. You already have violated the agreement in place. If you don't want **_**any more time added to what I am giving you, sit there and shut up," **_Judge Martel told him.

"Please continue, Mr. Manoso," Eva instructed Ranger.

"As _**I**_ was saying, we handcuffed the prisoner for transport. Mr Morelli made the mistake of trying to _**charge at me, with his head lowered. He was running at me with the intention of head butting me all the while yelling at the top of his lungs.**_** Mr. Sherman merely tried to move out of the prisoner's way. Morelli tripped on his feet, and fell down face first on the pavement. The fact that Mr. Sherman's boot was in the way, has no revelence to what the prisoner is saying," **Ranger told the courtroom.

"Do you wish to press charges on the prisoner? You have the right to do your job, without **interference," Judge Martel said.**

**"Yes, your honor. I feel that Mr. Morelli is **_**spiraling out of control, and no one can predict his next actions,"Ranger told her.**_

"You may be seated, Mr. Manoso," the Judge told him. Continuing on, the Judge told the courtroom, "Since there are _**more charges for both the prisoners, new counsel will have to be appointed. I imagine there will be several attorneys NOT willing to take on these two clients. Therefore, both prisoners are remanded **_**back into the Atlantic City jail until suitable counsel can be found."**

**"Before you both are transferred back to your original cells, could you please roll the video and audio tapes of both prisoners for the court to see," the Judge said, " I feel it is important for **_**everyone present to witness their actions."**_

"A pleasure your Honor," the bailiff said.

The lights were dimmed and a screen came down. Everyone could see Helen Mazur washing windows at the Women's mission. Snickers were heard seeing the sight of Helen. Her hair, once immaculate was now in a kerchief, wrapped up. A dull white apron was protecting her jumpsuit. You could see the word **PRISONER **stamped on the back.

There was no noise coming from Helen, just a low muttering about life being 'unfair' to her. Until she bent over, her rump in the air as she picked up some newspaper to continue cleaning. All of a sudden, her face turned **almost purple** with rage. And the rant was on.

**"That should have been MY MONEY. That daughter I never ever should have had has MY MONEY. Stephanie needs to give it to me. After all I am her mother."**

Followed by Morelli, "**Cupcake, you are MINE. That money was OURS. STEPHANIE, you will regret this, if it's the last thing I do."**

The lights came up from the courtroom. "I understand there is more, shall we all take a look and see what else you said?" the Judge asked the prisoners.

"No, your honor," Helen Mazur said.

Joe also nodded his head no. "Speak up, Morelli. The court reporter can't write down moving your head for the record," Eva Martel said.

"**Never Mind, roll the next clip," Eva told the court.**

Lights dimmed and the next clips came up;

Helen in her room at the Mission. Pacing her floor back and forth. "Why me? What did I ever do to Stephanie?" filled the courtroom.

The audience was enthralled with what they were seeing.

Bobby Brown and Sondra were taking notes about their behaviors, noting the words coming from Helen and Morelli.

Next up everyone saw Morelli in his headlock.

The kitchen area torn up by a man with anger problems.

The spittle flew from Morelli's mouth as he was led back to his room.

"**See you in court, **_**Cupcake,"**_ Dillon told him. Right before closing and locking his door.

"**I'm gonna get ahold of Manoso and make him pay. **He has what belongs to me. Money and more money. Stephanie is mine.** Not his,"** Morelli was yelling.

The video continued on "_**No way am I riding with a Rangeman 'THUG' as an escort."**_ All from Helen Mazur.

Next came up Morelli being handcuffed.

"**Just another thing to pay the mighty Manoso back for," **Joe was heard talking.

Seeing Ranger standing there, telling him "Like I told you and Helen,** Welcome to Atlantic City."**

**Everyone in the courtroom saw Morelli charging at Ranger with his head lowered. Trying to head butt his enemy.**

Ranger had moved out of the way, smoothly like a panther some might think. And Morelli fell face first, tripping over Tank's boot. Just like the court was told.

**And here we were, waiting for the Judge to render her verdict in this whole fiasco.**

**Again.**

"Recess for an hour. Rangeman secure the prisoners while court is in recess please," Judge Eva said.

"**For the record, Miss Mazur and Mr. Morelli, anything that you say while court is in recess can and will be held against you. Is that clear?" Judge Eva asked them both.**

"Yes," both said in unison.

Ranger and Tank nodded their heads in agreement.

Slipping into the courtroom, two new viewers sat in the rear bench.

Ranger could tell it was his wife by the tingle on his neck.

Stephanie and Frank had been busy at the Youth Center.

The day of opening up officially was coming up fast.

Already, the new buildings were being set up for a teenage 'hangout' room.

Couches and overstuffed chairs were being delivered shortly.

And Ella and Luis had a blast getting it all set up.

Bill motioned for Bobby Brown, Sondra, and the District Attorney in the Judge's Chambers.

Motioning for them to have a seat, Eva took off her robe and joined them at the table.

"**Mr. Brown, are you willing to take on the therapy for both Morelli and Mazur,**_** no matter where I decide to send them?**_ And Sondra, are you willing to start working with Helen in conjunction with Mr. Brown's advice?" the Judge asked them both.

"Your Honor, I can work with both of them on maybe a every other day basis. But each has to acknowledge their own behavior and admit that **their own actions and words landed them where they are. ** Neither one have family that is able or even willing to participate in their therapy. And frankly, **I do not blame them at all," **Bobby told the Judge. He continued on to say, "**I believe they are prisoners of their own minds, your Honor."**

Speaking for the first time Sondra said to everyone, " I admit I have never witnessed someone so out of control over something they couldn't have before. Both of these people need intensive therapy, but I am willing to help Mr. Brown, in anything he needs me to do."

Bobby's eyes locked onto Sondra's at the same time.

Together, perhaps they could make a difference in the two prisoners lives.

"I'm not holding onto a miracle here, folks. Just some help for them. They each owe outstanding bills to the court,** and they will be paid. One way or the other," **Eva told them. The district attorney added to the comments saying, " For the time being, we are asking the court to remand them back to the jail from which they each started. Everyone has a breaking point and it would be remiss to let them back around innocent people until they are stable mentally."

"All right, let's think about this. Both completely broke the rules that I laid out. Therefore I will render my punishment when court is back in session," the Judge went on to say. "They need attorneys and while we will **do our best to find someone willing to represent them,** I totally agree with Mr. Manoso in his thinking that Morelli and possibly Ms. Mazur are both spiraling out of control."

With a nod to the table, Judge Eva stood up and got her robes adjusted.

**It was Showtime.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Helen POV.**

I don't understand it. Where on earth did I go wrong? I just said the truth. That money that Stephanie got **belonged to ME**. I couldn't help being upset. Why doesn't **any one at all** understand I only want what is mine in the first place. That 'daughter' of mine wouldn't even be here, if I hadn't met Mike. Why isn't Frank grateful for that, at least? _**And he's engaged?**_What will everyone think now? I mean, I _**am Mrs. Frank Plum.**_

Craining her neck around the room, her eyes landed on the two she blamed most.

**Frank Plum. **Her former husband. Soon to be married to someone else.

**Stephanie Manoso.** The daughter that only brought her disgrace. Embarrassment. Now married.

**With Helen's Money.**

All of a sudden, Helen's vision was blocked. Looking up to see just who it was, Helen paled.

Face to face with her 'thug' bodyguard. Helen turned back around once her eyes met Ranger's.

**Joe POV.**

I can't believe Manoso wants to press charges on me. I **owed him that head butt. After all, he has Stephanie for his wife. **My 'cupcake' now is that 'thug's' wife. Figures, I put up with her when she has **nothing at all to her name.** And now, Manoso **wins when she has money.** Give me a freakin' break. Stephanie started this whole mess.

It's only right she is here.

Hearing the door open, Morelli turned around and also came face to face with Stephanie and Frank.

His vision was blocked with Tank's large form.

Guess who shut the hell up?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once again, the door opened.

Sondra and Bobby were comparing notes, already having plans to 'get together' over coffee. To discuss

_among other things,_ their new patients. Bobby asked and received her phone number and email address, all to keep in touch. _Naturally._

Sighing, the District Attorney was trying like hell to find two attorneys to represent these two fools.

He had his office sending out emails of a 'help' nature. Hopefully someone will answer.

Bill thought whatever Judge Eva sentenced these two prisoners to, should be doubled in time.

And what about Judge Martel?

What was she thinking?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N. ha, how'd you like this chapter?

A/U. you know that's how I roll right?

Thanks Elaine, Cindy Lou and Ms. Joann for your pov on what I sent you. And the red pen.

And Ms. Em, who knew you could be so much fun being a judge for me?

Sondra is aka Dreamseeker on fan fiction as well.


	11. Chapter 11

"**For The Record..."**

Seeing Stephanie and Frank in court, Judge Martel asked the new arrivals if they had anything to say.

Before her new sentencing.

Frank stood up and looking at his former wife remarked, "I have nothing to say but good luck and have a nice life, Helen. You have brought nothing but misery and destruction in all you do or say. I hope you listen to your therapist, cause Lord knows you don't listen to anyone else."

Stephanie stood. Looking at her mother and Morelli she remarked, "It's never been about _either of you. Both of you are so judgmental about others, yet you fail to see your own faults._ Admit you were wrong, even if it's to your own self."

The gavel came down on this drama for the last time.

Judge Eva was handing over her duties to someone else.

Anyone who was willing to take on this thankless job was more than welcome to it.

For these two at least.

**"For the record. And hopefully for the last time.**

**Helen Mazur please stand.**

By order of the court, you are hearby remanded to the custody of the Atlantic City jail for the term of **up to one year. You must have $ 5,000.00 dollars to be moved back to the Women's Rescue Mission. You will participate in therapy under the personal supervision of Mr. Robert Brown and his associate, Sondra Jenkins. Any form of therapy, whether medicinal or otherwise, you will comply with.** When a year is up and you do not have your bond fully paid for, you will stay in custody until you do. You will continue to be monitored by Rangeman, and anything you **say or do will add more time onto your sentence. Is that clear?" Judge Martel asked her prisoner. "You may eventually qualify as a trustee for the jail since you enjoy cleaning so much to earn your money needed for bond. You may be seated."**

**"Mr. Morelli, please stand.**

By order of the court, you are to stay incarcerated for a **full year**. While undergoing treatment by Dr. Robert Brown and Sondra Jenkins you have been deemed a flight risk and a danger to others. Since Mr. Manoso is pressing charges, there is no hope of you returning to the Men's Shelter here in Atlantic City. You will furthermore have to have the **full** amount of bond for you to be considered for any type of work release program. You will still be monitored electronically, and anything you **say or do will add more time onto your sentence. Is that clear?** Your obsession with Mrs. Manoso is but a **figment of your own imagination**, and frankly is worrisome. Therefore I will impose a extra week each time the court is notified about any remarks you make towards her and her family. You may be seated."

To the courtroom Judge Martel remarked," While I have enjoyed being a judge these many years, it is time hand over my gavel to someone else. Someone who has the patience needed. It has been a pleasure and yet a **pain** to see this circus it seems like every other week here. Never in my years on the bench have I met two more deserving criminals as you both are. **Life is not about you. Not at all. Your egos as such that you think Mrs. Manoso owes you something. ** She owes you _nothing at all. Not even a thought. Get over yourselves and get some help. __**I can only hope you each sell your house, quickly. It seems to be the only way for you to raise money for the bond amounts the court has set.**_ _Court is now adjourned."_

_Snapping on Helen's handcuffs, Ranger told her, "I'll be listening to __**ever word you speak and ever breath you take."**_

_Tank had the pleasure of making sure Morelli's handcuffs were nice and tight. As he leaned over and told him, "Have a nice life there, jailbird. I'll be listening for you to screw up again."_

Morelli and Helen were then escorted by **their two new jailers.**

**Personal jailers at that. **

**Junior and Binkie signed on just for this job.**

_It gnawed at Helen and Morelli, being escorted by the 'thugs' of Rangeman._

_Which was why Junior and Binkie took on the errand._

_Anything for Team Rangeman._

Life was looking pretty grim for Helen and Morelli. Each remembering not to speak a word that would be overheard. Guess they got their happy ever after, 'in their own way' as well.

Now if only Sondra and Dr. Brown could make it at least a little more tolerable for them.

Even in their own minds, life would be good.

Their first meeting of their new patients would be in a couple of days.

Time to get to some research done on the lives of Helen Mazur and Joe Morelli.

Over coffee and dinner, perhaps?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

"Rangeman Trenton, how may I help you?" the phone was answered by Hal.

"Lula, is that you? I heard you were working at Cluck in the bucket. Let me check with the person in charge and get back to you. Oh, you are on your work break? All right, call me tomorrow and I will have an answer for you," Hal told Lula.

Helen and Morelli's homes were both for sale.

Tank added signs that said **Financing available.** Open house at both homes were held weekly. All personal contents were being held in a storage locker, with payments adding up quickly.

_Too bad there was going to be an auction of their storage lockers coming up._

_Wonder what's in those lockers..._

Calls had been pouring in to the office at Rangeman.

Interest was high. Everyone wanted to know about the pricing.

So, Tank added a phone line for just those callers.

**When it was the Mazur and or Morelli house, interest peaked.**

**Live in the Burg!**

For some folks, it was a dream come true.

Everyone knew everyone who knew anyone lived in the Chambersburg area.

It was where life was good.

Lawns were mowed.

Flowers growing.

And sometimes, even a bird or three chirped.

According to Tank, the first one with the credit wins the homes.

Fair and Square.

"Here are your new files Vinnie," Hal said. Hanging up the phone with Lula, Hal was back in the Rangeman mode of making sure Vinnie Plum had a miserable day hunting skips.

"Crap, I got Eula and Norvil to get in **one day?"** Vinnie asked.

"Yep, just like Stephanie had to do it. I got _twenty dollars riding on how many times you need to shower today," Hal said._

**"**_**You bet on me?" an outraged Vinnie asked.**_

"Well, it beats having Joyce in the office at noon. And we don't have to hear noises coming from your office, now do we?" Hal asked the ferret-faced man.

"And by the way Vinnie, you need to start filing better. Your office is not up to Rangeman standards. Tank had been in there looking for your skip ledger, and couldn't find it underneath all that **porn** you have on the desk. Why are you looking at goats now anyway?" Hal retorted.

Grumbling how 'life was unfair,' Vinnie left the building.

And

Hal had a smile on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n not mine. Very a/u.**

**Thanks girls for all your help, and letting me know whatcha thought of this chapter.**

**Get busy on Clyde, Elaine. Put your red pen down...and type.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn Polyester"

Usually wherever you go in life, there is a dress code. Nurses in scrubs. Sometimes casual for offices. You have to look nice and presentable.

Groomed.

Personal hygiene is a must.

Common sense tells you that.

But, once you enter the world of fast food, all that changes. Color schemes rule the day. Along with shoes that blend in, so to speak.

So, when Lula lost her job at the Bond's office, a new one had to be found. Quickly. Never qualifying for unemployment from Vinnie, she was on a mission.

Finally, down to her last few dollars, Lula stopped at her favorite place of all.

Cluck in the Bucket.

And found her home.

Much like Stephanie cornered Vinnie into giving her a job, Lula found out the owner used to be 'customer' of hers. Back in the day. And the back of his caddy to be exact.

And got herself a new job. Just like that.

Except...

Her uniform turned out to be brown polyester.

It was the bane of her existence.

Only issued two uniforms.

Hand washing them out, in her bathroom sink.

Always smelling of grease.

For Lula was now a **fry-cook.**

Never being upgraded to order taking or even a drink filler. Nope. Lula now fried the chicken she so loved.

All to perfection.

Thinking that she was set for life with her minimum wage paycheck, Lula thought she needed to upgrade her life.

Already she got rid of her Firebird.

Needed the money to pay her rent and keep the lights on, so to speak.

One of other fry cooks told her about a couple of houses for sale, in the Burg of all places.

Hmmm wonder if she could catch a bus over to the area and walk?

The slogan _The Way To Go_ certainly didn't apply to the Trenton bus service.

Come to find out, it didn't run on the weekends.

Sighing to herself, Lula made the journey with the addresses she was given.

Her heart was racing when she noticed she was finally near Stephanie's old house.

_'Wouldn't this be something? A 'ho livin' in the burg. Wonder what the neighbors would think?'_

Oh, the neighbors were watching this sight all right. Right in front of their very own eyes, curtains were already twitching.

And phones were ringing at the woman in front of them.

Looking in the windows of the Helen Mazur Plum home.

Used to be home anyway to Helen.

What in the world was that woman doing here in our neighborhood?

**"Angie, remember that fat woman that ran around with Stephanie Plum? Well, she's HERE! Wearing some kind of God awful uniform. I can smell something coming from her. You know I have my windows open today. And she's looking in Helen's window's. I **_**know**_** Angie it says FINANCING AVAILABLE. She couldn't possibly buy it could she? Or even rent to buy it? **_**This just won't do at all, Angie," sighed**_ Mrs. Woodrow.

"I have to go and call Mabel. Maybe she knows something from someone," Mrs. Woodrow said. Hanging up the phone, the neighbors all heard about Lula looking in the windows.

Never ever aware of things, Lula walked on over to Slater Street. And almost swooned when she found out it was Morelli's home that had Financing Available.

**Two Houses To Choose From.**

The only question was, would Lula's minimum wage job be enough to make a house payment? She could always take on renters. Looking for rooms. The Burg was a fountain of income, if someone thought about it.

Which Lula did. Looking around, something caught Lula's eyes. Stepping out of the shadow's, she saw her friend.

"Connie, what are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in ages. You won't return my calls. Why you be lookin' like that?" Lula asked her former best friend. Connie Rossoli was a mess, a hot mess. Hair unkempt, dirty clothes. In need of a bath.

"And what's that in your bag? It's making a clanking sound or somethin," Lula asked Connie.

"Well, I can't find a job and my family kicked me out. So, I've been having to collect beer cans and bottles to sell to the recycling place. That's the only way I can make any money these days," Connie went on to say, "Somedays, I can hit the mother lode by walking behind the bars and getting their trash. If only **Eula would stay out of it.** One day, I even made twelve dollars, of course it took me most of the daylight to do it, but yeah. It's the only way I got right now to survive."

"I-I-I kinda been lookin' at squatting at Morelli's old home. My family disowned me, ever since the Bonds office got sold to Rangeman. I wasn't pulling my fair share of the money anymore. What are you all dressed up in that uniform for? It looks like a cluck in the bucket outfit, come to think about it," Connie said.

Laughter at what she was seeing.

No more spandex that was way to small.

No more outrageous hair color either it looked like.

"Girl, I work at Cluck in the Bucket for real. I hate this **Damn Polyester** uniform. And Brown really isn't my color. I was thinkin' bout maybe seein' if my paycheck could go to renting out Stephanie's old family house. As I remember, there were three bedrooms. I could take me in some borders or somthin' like that. Whatcha think? You could come and live with me. I could see if my boss would hire ya. It's better than nothin' Connie. Come on, you can stay with me, I got a sofa bed you can sleep on, _after_ you's take a shower. Cause girl you reek," Lula told her friend.

"Well, you smell like chicken. How on earth do you stand that smell anyway? It just clings to polyester, didn't you know that Lula," Connie asked her friend as they walked.

"What happened to your car? You loved that Firebird,"Connie exclaimed.

"I had to let that baby of mine go, I needed food. You know I never did save a penny when I did get money. All that spandex ate my money up girlfriend," Lula explained to her.

"Here's the bus, we can take it a couple of blocks from my apartment. I have to wash out this uniform, it drip drys on my shower rod. Let's see if I can find you some clothes to wear that are at least better than what you are wearing," Lula said.

Getting on the bus, the girls chattered remembered how much fun they had at the office.

Until they also started talking about Stephanie getting all that money. Their good moods turned sour in a hurry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting for the girl's at the bus stop was none other than **Angie Morelli and Barb Richardson,** Stephanie's lawyer. With the imposing figure of Lester Santos in the background.

"Ladies," Barb started talking to both Lula and Connie. "I received a call from Angie Morelli. It seems like you both were spotted looking at the Mazur and Morelli homes. I represent Stephanie Manoso, and now Angie Morelli. Mrs. Morelli is head of the **newly formed Chambersburg Homeowners Association.**

Mr. Santos here was informed of your presence as Rangeman has security set up on these homes. For just this purpose, making sure the homes are safe and secure. **Did you have a reason for looking in all the windows?"**

Lula huffed out, "See here, I did nothing wrong. I was trying to see what improvements I could make, **once my financing goes through for the Helen Plum house.** I work at Cluck in the Bucket, and I am sure I could make payments for the house. And maybe, take in some boarders, you know help me out to keep the house in tip top shape. I was gonna call it **Lula's Beds.**"

Angie shot back, "Indeed Not. It's a single family dwelling and there are guidelines as to _whom gets accepted into the area._ **Lula's Beds, indeed. **The Morelli and Mazur homes are for _People Like Us._

Neither one of you fit that criteria. May I suggest looking for more suitable homes over on the _side of town your economic situation allows you?_"

Lula narrowed her eyes and asked Angie, " What exactly does it mean, _People Like Us?"_

Barb answered, "The guidelines for the Chamersburg Homeowners Association requires that a certain income and bank accounts are needed to **even apply** for home ownership. Which, might I add, is **non-refundable.** Suitable in _all areas of your lives. _ Might I suggest ladies, that you look elsewhere. Even though both the homes are advertising financing available, your lives will be** heavily** scrutinized for meeting the income criteria.

Lester Santos couldn't believe the fun he was having. Seeing these two upstarts being put in their place by non other than his 'woman.' And Angie Morelli.

After meeting each other for the first time, it seemed as though Lester and Barb had been together forever. Both had the same zest for life. Stress wise, there was nothing Lester wouldn't do for Barb to ease her workload. It was becoming quite the task for Barb heading up her own practice. Sole counsel for the Figerola Youth Center. Not to mention now, Stephanie Manoso's personal attorney.

Hal had called Tank about seeing Lula and Connie in the area. Looking at the homes in the Chambersburg area. Angie Morelli called Rangeman as well. Paperwork now was being drawn up for the Homeowner's Association guidelines. Thanks to Rangeman, Lula and Connie didn't have a pot to piss in. Since bank accounts were needed for the homes to be bought. And Lord knows, Lula and Connie didn't have a bank account to their own names.

"Well Then, come on Connie. I know when we are _not wanted," Lula said. _ Both the girls trudged off, with their heads hanging down. "At least, you can stay with me, Connie. We'll find you a job somewhere."

Connie nodded her head. Surely somewhere someone was hiring in the Trenton Area.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think that went well, Mrs. Morelli, don't you?" Barb asked her newest client. "Heavens yes, now we really do **need to form a homeowner's association. It just wouldn't have been acceptable to have those two women in the Burg. Thank you for your help," **Angie said.

Leaving one of our couples standing there. Fingers linked together, Lester and Barb went back to the company SUV.

"Now, where were we, beautiful?" Lester asked. "Hmmmm, I believe we had a date, Mr. Santos," Barb remarked. "Why don't we get the party started?"

Driving away from the curb, Lester chuckled. "Your place or Mine? The choice is yours."

"Just lead the way Lester, I am right here by your side," was what he heard.

"Remember though, we need to conference call into Stephanie's line in a little while," Barb reminded the man beside her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

"All right, let's get the meeting started," Stephanie told everyone gathered in their backyard.

"Carlos and I propose forming a board of Directors for the Youth Center. So that is why I am glad to see that everyone we invited is here. I am asking certain ones of you to take on more responsibility. And your income will be adjusted for the job,_ if you chose to take it,"_ Stephanie told the group.

It was a nice Spring evening.

Pizza was on the way. Drinks were already set out for the group to have a 'working' dinner.

Folders were given to each person. Stephanie mentioned that Barb was going to be the sole counsel for the Youth Center. But right now, was busy with 'other things' wagging her eyebrows. Laughter was heard as everyone knew that 'other things' meant Lester Santos was involved.

A lot needed to be discussed at the gathering, so the group was a mixed bunch indeed. But everyone was vital for Stephanie and Carlos and their goals for the future. For you see, some were interlocking with the other.

Robert Brown was there with Sondra Jenkins. In a professional capacity of course. _So far that is._

Clyde and Bonnie were sitting along side Edna and Betty. Lawn chairs were scattered about.

Monique and Frank were at the picnic table.

Hector and Manny were there along side Junior and Binkie. Both had transferred to Atlantic City, doing work for Rangeman and volunteering at the Youth Center.

All four of the men had grown up in one parent homes.

And knew the struggles of keeping your life in some kind of order when your parent wasn't even around to come home to. Running the streets. Never knowing if their parent was even coming back before going to bed.

Latch key kids themselves, all were determined to give back.

Mary Lou and her family was there. Right along with Valerie's family.

"Ah, here are our last two arrivals. I think we all know them, right?"

**Everyone started clapping when Eva Martel and Bill came thru the back yard gate.**

**Ever wonder what's going to happen next?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

a/n not mine

a/u...cause that's how I roll.

Thanks again for Ms. Elaine and her red pen. Of course, for letting Cindy and I get our Clyde fix in as well.

Cindy Lou and Joann, you know what for.

and Up Pops Ms. Em again...wonder what for this time, don't you?


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n. I realize I ruffled feathers with the comment of **_**"People Like Us."**_

_**GET OVER IT.**_

_**DON'T READ IT. **_

_**very A/U from here on out.**_

**"Here's the deal."**

Always making sure her friends and family had a good time, Steph sent the kids to the media room with Lenny and Albert.

"Let me start off this little meeting with saying Thank You for showing up. I know your curiosity has to be peaked by now. None of us would have even met each other if it wasn't for my father, Mike Figerola. I can say father for although he created me, it is Frank Plum who is my daddy."

Sitting down in her husband's lap, Stephanie knew what was coming next. And needed Ranger's support to hear it all again.

"My _daughter,"_ Edna stood up to say, "Frankly needs some help. Growing up in the Chambersburg area, it is just a tradition that you marry and live there. You grow old and die there. Everyone knows Everyone. It's home to just about every narrow minded woman I could care to name, save for one. And that is Angie Morelli. Angie has been through enough. Abusive marriage. Total disregard from her children."

Taking a drink of water, Edna continued on," When she was growing up, Helen and Angie used to be thick as thieves. Both got married within a month of each other. Had kids together. And then the war came. Helen was unfaithful to Frank. Giving birth to the daughter she did not want in the first place. Now, Angie had a boy, Joe. Never mind he molested _my girl Stephanie._ Never mind, _he took from Stephanie what no boy has a right to._ Helen was obsessed that it was all my girl's fault. When it wasn't. Angie and Helen used to plot to get their kids married. But, something changed. **Changed for the best**. Mr. Manoso came into my baby girl's life. Angie saw it, and tried to stop Helen and Joe from their fixation on Stephanie and Ranger. I had Angie over with me to talk sense into Helen. Finally Stephanie's father Mike died. Left her all this money. And property. The day Carlos and Stephanie got married, that was the day Helen and Joe found them. And of course got arrested for it. They broke their restraining orders, and I frankly don't give a damn about what happens to either one of them. **That being said, "If Helen gets some good therapy and a good hard look at what kind of woman she has become, I do think she can be somewhat of a good woman. **_**Just not around any of us."**_

Barb Richardson spoke from the speaker phone, "I agree. Prosecuting her then was such a hardship. On one hand I wanted to shake her silly. Letting her know she was throwing her life away. On the other hand, I feel that both Helen and Morelli belong where they are, even for a little while. I know Sondra personally as does Eva and Bill, if anyone can help Helen, it would be Sondra. And since Dr. Brown is on the case, Helen might actually have a future. _**Just not around you folks."**_

Frank had something to say as well, " The Helen I fell in love with just ceased to exist once Mike confessed what had happened. Yes, I was willing to be the daddy of my little girl. I kept Mike and Eva up to date of her life. **Both Eva and Mike wanted to tell Stephanie how proud they were of her hitting Morelli with my Buick.** And both wanted him prosecuted for being a child pedophile. Of course Helen blamed Stephanie for it all, and of course Morelli ran into the navy. _It's what Morelli men do. Run away. Take the easy way out._ I still feel like Morelli and even Helen, to some degree will try to have some sort of interaction with us. **And, we won't allow that to happen. Not to **_**any of us."**_

Valerie and Mary Lou sat there, just stunned at hearing everything coming out of Frank and Edna. Never before had they seen Helen and Morelli explained to them like this.

**Stephanie POV.**

I am so glad to hear about Morelli and Helen's behavior from others. For awhile there, I always thought it was me having those feelings. Like I was all alone.

I looked over at Eva. I knew I remembered her from somewhere. "Do I know you from Trenton? I am pretty sure I remember seeing you somewhere," I had to know.

Just for my own sanity.

"I was wondering when you would put it together. Frank had always told Mike and I about you, so one day I came into the bond's office. I was dropping off the paperwork for Mike and having Vinnie sign over his part of the office. Mike had just bought into the business. You were there, sitting by Connie's desk. Ranger and you had just moved in together, and you had given your notice to Vinnie. He was still screaming at you thru his office door. I still remember Vinnie coming out, his face was red and he thought you were alone. When he saw Ranger leaning up against the wall, Vinnie got so pale I thought he would faint on the spot. Connie was painting her nails, Lula was on the couch, trying to talk you into telling the 'scoop on batman' when it all happened," Eva told the crowd. Continuing on she said, "One of the conditions of the paperwork was Vinnie couldn't say he had been bought out. Or that losing you as his employee, meant he had to hire Joyce to replace you. He was so flustered seeing Ranger that he signed away everything, just to get back to his office."

_**Flashback Stephanie POV.**_

I thought back to that day. Vinnie was in such a rage. Lula was still trying to get into my business. And Connie was probably hoping I would let something slip out. Besides me quitting. They didn't need to know I had already moved in with Ranger. It wasn't there business at all. As much as they thought it was.

_My Life was My Life._

Morelli happened to show up just as Eva had left, I remembered. Carlos and I just walked past him, which made him even more angry. Angry enough to grab my arm and leave a bruise. Of course when Ranger had him down on the ground in a blink of an eye, Morelli somehow agreed to leave me alone.

What a liar he proved to be.

_**End of Flashback. **_

_**Stephanie's POV cont'd.**_

"Babe?" Ranger asked then. Bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I am so glad that you and Mike knew about my life. It makes me feel closer to him even more. I found his personal journals and have been reading them every day. So, knowing just _how involved you have been in my life, I have a favor to ask you."_

I got up and walking over to Eva and Bill, took a deep breath before I handed her a file. I only hope this works the way I want and need it to.

I met Eva's eyes, and asked the question that I wanted her to say yes to.

"_Would you please become the Director of the Figerola Youth Center? I so admire you, not just as a Judge in our family's mess. But because of the high regard I have for you,I cannot think of a better person to head this project. A way to honor Mike and his life."_

I took in Eva's brilliant smile and heard her say "Yes."

Of course that was right before I went and gave her a big hug.

A hug for knowing my father.

A hug to thank her for being in my life.

But most of all a hug for her help in this undertaking.

Tears were running down my face as I stepped back.

Thankfully, I noticed tears on several faces as well.

At least I wasn't the only one touched by Eva Martel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Once Eva agreed to the job, Stephanie went to work with even more determination.

From the meeting it was decided that Bill would be Executive Director under Eva's direction.

Barb was named the official Legal Counsel.

Albert was working with Barb for the children facing foster care.

Filing paperwork at the courthouse, on behalf of the children.

Mary Lou was given the Office Manager position, who better to run that department than a mother who knew how to multi-task?

Valerie was the Treasurer, in charge of the bills and funding that was rolling in. Something that she was good at; handling paperwork.

Sondra would be in charge of Helen, along with Robert Brown. Which is when Stephanie dropped another bombshell to the group.

Taking everyone by surprise, Stephanie casually mentioned,"_I know what Helen did was wrong. But, she brought everyone here together although it was in a roundabout is nothing Helen likes better than money, it's been proven here. And she needs some help, that is a given. __**So, here's the deal; **__ I will personally set up a fund for her to make bail, each time she __**sucessfully**__ completes whatever project you give her. As long as she at leasts attempts to make strides in her life. I will have Valerie make arrangements with you to oversee her progress. It will remain anonymous. Helen will have no idea that this is happening. __**In return for her making bail, Helen will need to have a life, away from all of us. It is the only way I will help."**_

Shock.

Frank had no idea that his daughter would do something like this. It was a generous plan; one that he could only hope Helen would succeed in.

Edna through in, " I can help out, say maybe fifty dollars a month. Of course, that is _if_ Helen can keep _her mouth shut about getting revenge."_

**Sondra POV.**

Wow. Just wow. I never thought in a million years there would be a way out for Helen. Stephanie is certainly her father's daughter. Frank Plum just beams like the proud daddy he should be at her request.

Bobby and I do have our work cut out for us, that's for sure. I had always worked with you can 'catch more flies with honey' theory in life. But after Bobby and I witnessed Helen and Morelli's rage in their cells, I am pretty sure this is calling for some '**tough love**.'

Trouble is, no one is around to even care about the jailbirds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lester gave Frank a nod of his head when he and Barb arrived.

Frank knew that it was time for the thrill of his life to happen.

Right in front of his friends and family.

Mary Lou and Valerie had brought the kids out to see what has happening.

Telling everyone when she stood up Eva announced, " I'm still a judge until next week, so it's my honor to say;

_**Can we please gather around to witness Frank Plum and Monique Santos say their wedding vows?"**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n. not mine**

**VERY AU...**

**thanks Joann and Cindy Lou for reading ahead**

**Ms. Em, what a treat it is to use your persona for Eva.**

**And Elaine, your red pen is invaluable to me, just like your friendship is...and Clyde.**


	14. Chapter 14

A big relief.

Sighing to herself, Valerie turned and waved again to the departing couple. Steph had a big smile on her face watching Frank and Monique ride off together. Carlos and Steph had gotten a limo to take the 'just married' couple to the airport, for a destination unknown to them. Honeymoon 'warm weather' was all they needed to know to pack.

Everyone had been thrown off guard with the comments made by Edna and Frank over Helen and Morelli.

Then a wedding of all things.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now a meeting to finish.

Ranger stood up, taking a quick glance at everyone still remaining.

Tank had driven down from Trenton, reluctant to still be left behind.

Hector. One of his wife's favorite of all.

Manny, the other favorite. Both were the envy of all his men and made up the 'family' that Stephanie trusted most.

Edna and Betty were still there, eager to know what was coming up next.

And just exactly what Steph meant when she said to their question, "You will just have to wait and see," with her bright smile.

"As many of you might know and some might not, I used to be the CEO of Rangeman, Inc. I have since turned over most of the business to new heads of the offices. And thanks to them, I am able to work with my Babe on the Youth Center.

Quite a few of my men are interested in helping out. We have all been guns for hire in our Rangeman contracts, but that is over now. Most of the men, actually, all the men want to give back, and to make sure these kids have a brighter future. Brighter than most of our teenage years ever were.

Lester will be the head of the Atlantic City Rangeman office. It was up and running with the casinos in the area signing on. Even before we became able to secure the systems.

Hector and Manny will rotate for the second in command.

There are quite a few men from Trenton helping us in other areas as well.

Hal, Junior, Binkie, Ram and Cal all have volunteered to come and help us with the kids. And everyone has agreed to rotate between the center and the jail. It seems like Vinnie Plum has become even an adequate employee. Tank always tells Norvil when Vinnie is on his way, so he is best prepared to launch a few eggs at him. Once he can get the door open that is.

So, that being said, it's time to downgrade the Trenton office to just the contract workers becoming full time Rangeman employees. That way Tank won't have to do so much in Trenton and here in Atlantic City as well.

_These men are the only contact that Morelli and Helen Mazur will ever see._

_No new legal counsel has been found, as of yet._

_Bobby Brown and Sondra will start working with them three to four times a week._

My wife has indicated that she is willing to help Helen Mazur make bail. But first both of the 'jailbirds' need to be 'rehabilitated' if possible," Ranger said with a smirk.

"Whatever happens to Morelli, is no concern of mine. For too long he has gotten away with everything he screwed up and people he screwed over," Ranger told the room.

Eva leaned forward and asked the million dollar question of the evening, "**From what Frank told Mike and I, Morelli should have been brought up on statutory rape charges, and child molestation charges YEARS AGO."**

Stephanie turned to Eva and told her, "I know that his dad being an abusive drunk had a

lot to do with his youth. But now his obsession with me and my life is bordering on me being scared enough to never leave our home. That is why I asked the guys to help us keep an eye on each of them even while they are locked up."

Barb mentioned as well to the room, " Teenagers are stopping by right and left I am hearing, all for a chance at getting some help in their lives. A few of the kids are looking for maybe a steady job, you know to help out at home. A couple of boys I have on my list for you already seem in desperate need of some men in their lives to mentor them. If we have Morelli and this Helen drama still going on, no telling when we all will have time for the Youth Center at all."

As she handed the list to Ranger, Barb told Stephanie, "You probably need to run some searches on their parents, or lack there of. I have a feeling that foster care will be getting involved pretty quick."

"Let me see if I know any of the mothers on that list," Bill said. Getting his own copy, he started making some check marks by familiar names.

Mary Lou added, "Ever since Stephanie and Ranger disappeared together, it's like nothing else mattered to Helen and Joe;

_Not his job. _

_Not their lives. _

_Not even Helen's home. _

_This has to be killing her, not being able to have a drink. And Lord knows a day without Helen drinking is like a day without sunshine. Helen can't function with out her booze, much less her iron."_

Even Valerie mentioned, "Yeah, and everyone who is anyone in Trenton knows that Morelli is jealous as Hell over Stephanie being with Ranger. He harassed everyone who even knows Steph in the slightest to find out information on her and Ranger. It is a good thing they are locked up, that's for sure."

Sondra had Helen and Morelli's personal life story in her lap, flicking the pages back and forth, eager to read about them. "Bobby and I have been talking about that therapy for each of them. I think Helen needs to be at her breaking point in order to put her back together in any way possible. So, I will need some help from maybe you Edna and Stephanie at what it is exactly that would _set off Helen Mazur and Joseph Morelli? We need to break them down in order for them to see just how wrong their train life of a wreck is..."_

**"I can give you a list of everything that will set them off. Come on in the kitchen and let's get started, Edna said. Laughter was echoing down the hallway, all coming from Stephanie and her grandma. Bonnie and Clyde had some tidbits of their own to share about Helen and Jomo.**

**And off they went, Bobby trailing in their wake.**

**Who knows what Edna has up her sleeve?**

Things were about to get interesting all the way around in the Manoso 'family' and their friends.

It was time to get to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n. not mine

a/u

thanks Ms. Elaine for reading and red penning with your doo hickey. **And of course, Clyde.**

Ha! Much appreciate your help.


	15. Chapter 15

"**Burg Gossip Rumors"**

Eva had followed the ladies into the kitchen along with Barb. Time to get the dirt on everything related to Morelli and Helen. She had a good idea what was getting ready to be said, and had her own notebook out in case Sondra and Bobby missed anything.

Betty was pouring ice tea and talking to the ladies. " When I was raising my twins Cindy Lou and Joann, the Morelli family lived two streets over from us. Now, you ladies have to understand something. Back in the day, everyone knew everyone. Bella, Edna and I grew up in the same circle. Our folks knew their folks who knew their folks. So, it was a tight clique we had back then. So, when one of us got married, the other two stood up for us. Edna was my maid of honor, and I was hers when she married Harry. By that time, Bella had already had her boy Anthony Senior. Edna had Helen, and I was the one that never had children. Oh sure, it bothered me to no end, but my Jimmy never cared if we had kids or not. My girls came to me when their mother died at an early age. She was Jimmy's youngest sister.

Now, as I remember it, the girls were a grade ahead of you Stephanie. They were seven that year when it happened. One day, they came racing in the house with their dresses torn. Each of them had tear streaked faces and were crying hysterically. I asked them what was wrong, what happened. Cindy Lou said that nogoodnik Joey Morelli was trying to take her in his daddy's garage. Joann came yelling in the garage and stopped him right off the bat," Betty paused.

"Jimmy was working as a mechanic at the gas station and when I called him he came running back home quick as could be. The next thing I remember was that Anthony Senior had a nice shiner on his eye when he refused to believe Jimmy. But when Joey confessed to it, his daddy whipped his ass six ways to Sunday. Joe told his daddy, he wanted to play '_choo-choo'_ with Cindy. He hit Angie too as a matter of fact, for not 'keeping an eye on the boy' as he told her. He just laughed about the beating he gave both of them down at the Lodge. Funny thing though, the Senior never brought his car in for Jimmy to fix again. Guess he was still smarting over the whippin' Jimmy gave him for his boy trying to hurt my baby girls," Betty finished her story.

"We took the girls and put them in the new private school, away from that Morelli boy. Let me tell you, that was a smart move on our part. We tried to talk Helen into letting Stephanie go there as well, but you know _Helen never listened when it came to doing the right thing for anyone other than Valerie,"_ Betty told her listening group.

"My girls grew up and went off to college in New York City and got their interior design degrees from FIT. Now, they have their own shop, furnishing homes and hotels. All on their own, used their brains and the little bit of money their folks left them when they passed away. I'm supposed to be getting a visit from them any day now, as they can work from anywhere with their laptops. I told them about all the excitement of me living with Edna and Frank and they wanted to come and see just what was going on with the Youth center as well."

"And by that time, Morelli had fixated on you Baby Girl, " Edna said. Giving her own 'baby girl' a hug. A much needed hug. Hearing what Cindy and Joann had gone through before her with Morelli chilled Stephanie to the bone.

"Come to think about it I've seen pictures of Cindy and Joann, over at Betty's home. Both of them have brown hair that's curly and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, next to yours honey," Edna said. "Maybe Morelli had his fixation on the girls in the burg that 'fit his ideal woman' or something like that."

Eva was writing all this down, not missing a word. There was no way to nail him for a child pedophile but maybe she could shake him up enough to spill his guts one way or the other. Already Eva had the three girls on her list, just **how many more were there, that visited that garage?**

"I had hoped that you would give us some direct information ladies," Bobby said with a smile.

"Here is a list, I just _happened to have made out_ for you both," Edna said. "Please respect Angie Morelli, that woman is such a saint to have put up with the hell Joe caused her. Why he couldn't follow in his older brothers footsteps is beyond me. I talked to Angie today and Joe is blowing up her phone on a daily basis with his one phone call allowed. Maybe his guards can take away his phone privileges if Joey is a bad boy, what do you think?"

"Judging by this list, I think Morelli won't be even thinking of a phone call, he will go for my throat," Bobby said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

The office upstairs on the third floor was a godsend. Not only did Carlos and Stephanie work from Mike's personal space, they added their own touches.

Nice theater seats for the men to lounge around in. Sometimes, even Mary Alice and Angie came over to watch a movie on the big screen. Mary Lou's boys had a blast playing the Wii games they had gotten for the kids. There were even times Steph and Carlos took a turn at the bowling game.

But right now, all the men's eyes were fixated on what they were seeing in front of them. The screen split of Helen and Morelli in their cells.

"I can't believe I'm in a jail cell. Why, I ask you Why?" Helen was busy pacing back and forth, muttering out loud. "That home...the money..._it's all mine I tell you._ And Valerie took her side against me, how could she do that to her own mother? I raised her better than this. I have _nothing._ We'll see about _that, now won't we." _Helen stalked over to the cell door and started beating on it. From all reports gathered, it was a daily occurrence, only happening at certain times of the day. Banging her fists on the cell doors, Helen started shrieking, "**Let me out of here! I need to go home, I have a family, do you hear me out there?"**

Zip was shown at his desk, writing everything down Helen said. The Rangeman log book was getting quite full. Something else for Sondra and Bobby to look over before their first session the next day.

Morelli had arranged his cell like a boxing ring, over the foot of his bed his thin mattress laid. Punching it over and over, bent at the waist. "She's mine. Stephanie is mine. Take _that, Manoso,"_ letting fly with a few punches.

"Seriously Boss, sometimes it's good not to be you. Look at all that rage and hate Morelli has for you. Not to even think of mentioning how bat shit crazy Steph's mom is acting," Tank said.

Leaning back in his chair, Ranger had his arms behind his head. Watching the scene in front of him. "It's where they both belong and where they both are going to stay. **For however long it takes,"** he told the room.

"Now, I believe the loser of the last poker game was Hal. Guess whose turn it is to get our snacks?" Ranger asked the most quiet man in the room.

Manny gave Hal a smack on the back of the head, "Come on, I'll help you out. Just this once, I want to see what the ladies have fixed anyway for us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stephanie answered the knock on the door, the same time she heard Hal ask ,"Ladies, I believe you have refreshments for us."

Opening the door, it was like looking in the mirror. Only stranger. The girl in front of her was just a little bit taller, maybe with a few more pounds on her. But with the same brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cindy, Betty's granddaughter," the girl said. "Please forgive me, won't you come in?" Steph said to her visitor.

"I'm Stephanie Manoso and you already know my grandma Edna. Your grandma is in the restroom, why don't you come in and make yourself at home. This is Barb Richardson, Robert Brown," finished with the introductions of everyone. Just as Betty came through the door. "Why look at you, Cindy Lou. My how you have grown," Betty exclaimed. Giving her granddaughter a extra big hug.

Stephanie looked over at Hal and Manny. Both looked gob smacked. Their mouths were open, for coming in through the door was Joann, the twin to Cindy Lou. Stephanie was standing next to the sisters, and you really had to squint to tell all three apart.

Not really but each of the girls had the same brunette hair and blue eyes. Hal's heart speeded up as he met Cindy's gaze. Steph was ever the matchmaker, and led her friend by his arm, over to the sisters. "Hal, I want you to meet Betty's granddaughters, Cindy and Joann."

Just like that, Hal was in love.

Manny stood over to the side watching the lumbering man, blushing at the introduction. He had gotten used more and more to being around Stephanie at Rangeman, so he had quit being so shy around her. But, it looked like Cindy Lou had brought it back in full effect meeting her.

"P-Pl-Pleased to meet you ladies," Hal stuttered out.

"Girls, this is Manny, Hal's partner," Stephanie said to round out the introductions.

The door to the kitchen swung open at that time, seems like all the men were waiting on Hal and Manny to bring up the snacks.

The kitchen got full with chatter and laughter as the night went on. Carlos went over to his wife, and hauled her into his arms. "Babe," he purred in her ear.

"How soon can our company leave and we can be alone? I think the steam room is calling our name," Ranger said as he nibbled on her neck. Stephanie's breath hitched. Smirking into her neck, he knew the effect he was having on his wife.

"Not soon enough," Stephanie told him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**"You want me to do what?" was the screech from Helen. She was so mad, staring at Sondra and Bobby from across the room.**_

_**"No way," sneered Morelli. He tried to stare down the therapists. They were the gatekeeper to his life and his freedom. He just failed to realize that.**_

"I'm not asking for a miracle here, but the sooner you cooperate and at least attempt to do this, you will feel better, I think," Bobby told each of them.

He and Sondra had left each of them with a pad of paper and a saying written down for them to think about. If they wanted to write anything down, it had to be under the watchful eye of the Rangeman men. No one was going to self harm on their shifts.

All they could do was to think about what the paper said;

_**People will forget what you said**_

_**People will forget what you do**_

_**But people will never forget how you made them feel**_

_**A quote by Maya Angelou**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

a/n not mine

**au au au**

**thanks Ms. Elaine for all your help; reading ahead and the red pen**

**cindy lou and joann, welcome to the world of au plum land in my pov.**

**go take down Morelli, Ms. Em, it's something you have lived for.**

**whatcha think now?**


	16. Chapter 16

Whatever you say.

Steph and Carlos watched Hal turn as red as a ripe juicy tomato. Meeting Cindy Lou was to be an earth shattering experience for him. Judging by the look on Cindy's face, Steph could tell she was just as infatuated by the man in front of her. Joann nudged her twin in the side, "aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_? You know we share everything Cindy Lou Lou," calling her sister her nickname she despised.

"_Not anymore we don't," _Cindy replied. Betty introduced her girls to the Rangeman Crew, leaving Hal for last. Cindy and Joann shook hands with each of the men, and somehow everyone noticed that Cindy and Hal's fingers were intertwined. And stayed that way.

"How long can you girls stay this time? It's been months since I saw you last. That was before I moved here even," Betty asked her girls. Ella and Luis walked in the back door, just as Joann was telling everyone about a being hired for the interior work the Youth Center needed. Their last contractor had to leave, once his background check came back from Hector.

"I hired the girls, once I saw their work. Their web site showed what marvelous designs they have. Being your granddaughters, that sure didn't hurt. I think we got bumped up to the head of their client list," Ella said.

Eva stood there, looking dumbstruck. She noticed that the three girls were all the same coloring in hair and eyes. And couldn't help but ask Edna, "Just how many little girls have blue eyes in that old neighborhood of yours? Or being a brunette." Valerie said, "You know, mom never wanted me around Morelli boys. Even when Joe came to the door to ask me to go play. And, _I have brown hair and blue eyes. She told me to go play in our room with my dolls. Or kept me inside the house, come to think about it._** It was almost like Mom knew what would happen if I played with Morelli."**

Looking over at Mary Lou, folks were holding their breath, waiting on an answer. "Don't look to me to help. I was always grounded even back then. Messy room, messy everything. Remember, we couldn't play that much, Steph?"

Steph thought hard about that time in her life. The time of the garage. Being made to feel dirty. "He told me we were gonna play _choo-choo_, and that little Sally was just there. Remember her? We always played together when you weren't around, Mare," Stephanie explained.

Edna said, "Mabel and Ed moved away right after that summer. I got their address somewhere. I can find it and let you know, Eva."

"All right, where are we staying, Grandma? It's been a long day and I need a hot shower," Cindy finally found her voice. Looking down, Cindy saw Hal squeeze her hand just as she felt it. Giving him back a squeeze, she noticed how green his eyes were. His blonde hair was cut short, and judging by his outfit, he was all muscle as well.

"We missed our kickboxing class today, tying up all our loose ends before coming here. Is there a gym around here, we can use," Joann mentioned to her Grandma.

"You take kickboxing classes,"Ranger questioned the girls.

"No, we teach them. As well as self defense for girls," Joann told the room.

"Ladies, we might have a job for you, after the center opens," Stephanie said to the twins. "We have plenty of room at our house," Edna told the girls.

Bending down to Cindy Lou's height, Hal told her softly, "See you in the morning, sunshine."

Giving her hand an extra squeeze, Hal watched the girls leave with Edna and Betty.

Sighing softly, he shook his head. Deep in thought, he never noticed everyone watching him with a grin on their face.

Some of the background checks on the teens were now filtering in. Using the Rangeman search tools and some that Mike had on his personal computer, Stephanie found out just what the parent(s) were like. The hours they worked, if they worked at all that is. Who was on low income assistance, and what kind. Most were on the list to wait for government housing. Living in substandard apartments. Overcrowded. Truancy programs were still letting kids slip through the cracks.

A few of the families were having "child in need of care" hearings in the next few weeks. Juvenile court was getting ready to happen.

Or

Maybe not.

Stephanie was personally visiting the kids and their homes in the next few days. Just to get a feel for their home life, maybe pick up a vibe when she saw their living conditions. Stephanie and Elena Garcia were going together. Playing phone tag, it turns out Elena was the case manager for most of the kids at school. So, it made sense to hook up and get introduced that way. Hector and Manny were going with the ladies. Putting Ranger's mind at ease as well.

Elena was a graduate of Columbia University with a Master's Degree in Social Work, Ranger found out in his search. While working at the local level in Atlantic City, Elena managed to cram her studies in via night school and the weekends. With a severe tutoring program that she took advantage of from Mike's foundation.

Ranger's gut feeling told him that Elena would be a vital person to have on their side in helping the kids. He had noticed a high percentage of them had no father figure in their lives. The ones that did come from two parent households, the mother was the one that worked and brought home the paycheck. The father was often in jail.

Several of the boys that had been helping Frank, now answered to Luis and Ella for instruction in the landscaping and outdoor work being done. Frank and Monique weren't due back from their honeymoon until the Center had it's grand opening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"No Morelli," Junior told the prisoner. For about the third time in the last half hour, Morelli had been banging on his cell door. Trying to get out to make his one phone call of the day. Maybe now, **today** he would hear about his house being sold.

"I told you, until you meet with Dr. Brown and Ms. Sondra, you are not to have any privileges at all. Just like I told Ms. Mazur," Junior said _again._

**"My name is Helen Plum. Don't you dare call me anything but that, young man,"** a shriek was heard from the adjourning cell. "_Whatever you say, Ms. Mazur," Junior told Helen._ Being in solitary confinement was working well for them. Each could get out for about an hour a day. No communication to Trenton or anyone was allowed. Not until they each had their first session with the doctor. And neither one even thought about writing down their thoughts when given a chance. The journals Sondra left for them had been shredded in anger.

Who was now coming down the hallway.

Accompanied by Sondra.

Each had their own files in hand.

And each were on a mission of sorts.

Meeting their newest clients for the first time.

Maybe without each other to 'egg the other one on' something could happen to the mindset of Helen Mazur and Joe Morelli.

**Maybe.**

**Maybe is such a interesting word, don't you think?**

**Or.**

**Maybe not. **

**Maybe there was no help at all. For either of the duo.**

**Could either of them make a comeback of sorts?**

**From the madness that is their minds?**

**We shall see.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n. not mine**

au. au. au.

thanks Ms. Elaine, Cindy Lou and Joann...who knows what is in my twisted mind next?

For the support, laughter and the the RED PEN.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Please remember folks, this is my version of AU.**_

**According To The List.**

"_**My name is Helen Plum. Don't you dare call me anything but that young man," was the shriek **_heard by Bobby Brown and Ms. Sondra.

Coming down the hallway, Helen's voice echoed in Sondra's ears. "Oh dear, oh dear, what is next for Helen?" Sondra asked Bobby.

Giving his counterpart a smile that enhanced his dimples, Bobby said, " Well, too bad they don't have electroshock therapy anymore, now isn't it?"

Softly laughing, Sondra nodded her head.

"Which one do you want out first," Junior asked. He was eager to get back to a life. One not occupied by these 'freaks of nature' like he called them silently. But, when Stephanie and Ranger asked the guys, he naturally volunteered to help. Junior looked forward to the rotation of the Youth Center, Atlantic City Rangeman and here, in the dark hallway of the jail cells.

"Let's go with Ms. Mazur first," Bobby said. Holding the door open to the adjourning conference room, Sondra went in first. "Thank you Mr. Brown," she told the Doctor softly. "A pleasure," Bobby said, equally soft.

The room was painted an institutional green.

The light overhead was harsh.

Giving off the impression of being outside.

A square rectangle table took up the middle of the room with three chairs sitting around it.

That was all.

No decorations.

No windows.

The inmates had no concept of time.

Or what day it was.

Which was the way Bobby Brown wanted it.

_Exposure therapy was about to happen for Helen Mazur once she took a seat at the table._

Both had come to the conclusion that Helen was suffering from a few things: Intrusive Thinking was the mainstay. By thinking and obsessing over Stephanie and Morelli all the time, she ignored the fact that her daughter had her own life.

And nothing she could do or say would ever change that.

No matter how many times, Helen tried to guilt her youngest daughter.

No matter how many phone calls she made, it still happened.

Bobby said, "In order to reduce a fear, you have to face a fear."

_**Helen's worst fear had already happened:**_

Ranger married Stephanie.

And coming into the room, was Helen Mazur.

Bobby stood up and offered his hand to Helen. "Ms. Mazur, how are you today?"

The Living in Denial gene came alive and was kicking. "Excuse me? I thought you knew my name is Mrs. Helen **Plum.** Even though my husband Frank chose to divorce me, and marry some other woman, my name stays **Plum,"** Helen mentioned.

She shook Bobby's hand and sat down. Looking at Sondra for the first time since she entered the room, Helen asked her, "Are you here to get me out?"

"No Helen, but we are here to help you," Sondra told her.

"With what? I am fine, just fine. Once I get out of here and get back to Trenton things will go back to normal, you'll see," Helen told the couple.

"Well, about that. Your home is for sale now; you know that right? The bond still has to be reached for you to get out of jail. But first, the Judge sentenced you to therapy. And by reading your chart and your personal records, **I don't see why you haven't done therapy for all these years," **Bobby told her. Continuing on, Bobby added, "You seem to have a need for controlling all those people around you. Your youngest daughter, Stephanie _**Manoso**_ has mentioned to us both about how you always called her a failure in everything she did in her life. You have never accepted the fact that Stephanie is a grown woman, married to the man she chose, not you."

Throwing her hands over her ears, Helen chanted to herself, "Stephanie Plum, my daughter's name is Stephanie Plum."

Refusing anymore to talk, Helen just rocked back and forth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Meantime, in Helen's cell...**

"**In order to reduce a fear, you have to face a fear,"** Bobby told Sondra just as Tank and Ranger were putting up 8x10 pictures of Stephanie and Ranger's wedding.

On every wall.

Helen was about to be starting **Exposure Therapy**.

Starting at thirty minutes at a time, Helen would be facing her worst fear.

And the thoughts she couldn't control.

The pictures were protected by Plexiglass, installed by Tank personally.

Ranger was placing the pictures on all the walls.

He even stood up on Helen's bed to get to the ceiling.

No where Helen looked, could she escape seeing Ranger and Stephanie married.

She was going to own this, once and for all.

**Stephanie Manoso was here to stay.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sondra came around the table, and gently moved Helen's hands to her lap.

"Helen, let's try a game, shall we?" Sondra asked her client.

"I'll say a word, and you tell me the first thing that pops into your head, how's that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Helen agreed.

So, Bobby Brown and Sondra began the most frustrating time in their therapy ever with Helen Mazur.

"Tasty Pastry," Bobby barked out. His persona changed so much, Sondra sat there. Watching her man morph into a no nonsense doctor. Who knew this soft spoken handsome man would become a drill Sergeant right away?

**"Humiliation**," Helen shot back.

"Cooking," Sondra said.

"**Burnt Pans**," Helen said.

"Perfect," Bobby said.

"**The Burg**," Helen told them both.

"Gossip," Sondra said.

"**Stephanie**," from Helen.

"Now Helen, I think it's time we quit for the day. However before we go I need to tell you a few things. I really think your Intrusive Thinking can be decreased. But first, you have to start with wanting to change. Can you really be happy here in your cell? Don't you want a life? To feel the sunshine on your face again?" Sondra asked Helen.

"I just can't help it. Ever since she was little Stephanie has been nothing but a failure. I only sit and think about how much Frank and my mother raised her. Sure, I had an affair. Sure, I let Frank think Stephanie was his. I want what is right. **And that is seeing my daughter hand me over that fortune and deeds to all that she was left by her father, Mike. After all, I am the one that brought her into this world," Helen ranted on.**

"We've changed up your cell a little bit Helen. Now you will have two rooms. In one is your normal cell. Your bed and toilet is all that is in there.

In the other room..." Bobby's stern voice told Helen.

"Here, let me show you. You will be in this room every half hour. You will confront your fear. And maybe just maybe, you can move on in life," Bobby told her. Taking her by the arm, Bobby and Sondra escorted Helen to her new room.

Junior nodded.

Ranger and Tank had left.

The room was waiting for Helen Mazur.

The door opened and Helen took a step in.

And tried to step out of the room, but couldn't.

Bobby was blocking her way.

"Welcome to Exposure Therapy, Ms. Mazur. This is your worst fear. And it's real.

How do you like seeing how happy your daughter and her husband are?" Bobby asked her.

Helen stood in one spot.

Slowly she turned around.

Pictures were everywhere.

Suddenly, not being able to stand it anymore, she rushed forward. Intent on ripping them down.

Only being stopped by the Plexiglass.

_**"Why me? What have I done to deserve this?"**_ was the shriek Helen and Bobby heard.

As the cell door shut and locked behind them.

_**"Come back. This is my nightmare come to life. That girl is Stephanie PLUM, why won't you accept it? She isn't married. Not in real life. Not in my mind. She will always been Stephanie PLUM," Helen screeched.**_

Junior just sat there and was writing it all down. Right for the log books that Rangeman kept so precise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

"Where is Morelli?" Bobby asked him. "It's time for his hour out of his cell, so he is in the outside area with Ram and Cal keeping watch. Morelli doesn't do anything but pace and mutter to himself," Junior added helpfully.

"His cell is also decorated, just a bit more unusual, is all," Junior said with a smirk.

Leading the way to the room over, he opened up Morelli's cell to find...

_**Writings on the wall...**_

**Tasty Pastry ** was scribbled on one wall.

**Rejected** on another wall.

**Hit by a Buick**, that was the headline from the Trenton Times Newspaper. Detailing Stephanie hitting him with her Grandma's car, so many years ago.

And finally...

The 11x17 wall poster of the marriage license for **Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Plum.**

**Signed by Judge Eva Martel...**

All was behind Plexiglass. Just like Helen's pictures.

And up on Morelli's ceiling?

An 8x10 picture of Stephanie, in her wedding dress.

Blowing a kiss.

Looking right at the camera.

Right at Morelli.

His turn to Exposure Therapy was about to happen.

How long before he cracked?

"We're going to lunch. Let's save Morelli's room for him when we get back. Let him think it will be a bed of roses trying to snow us with that greasy Italian charm of his," Bobby said on the way out of the cell.

Junior just nodded.

And kept on writing whatever it was Helen was jabbering about now.

He couldn't make it all out.

Just certain words.

"Unfair." "Disrespect." "Humiliated."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_** EVEN MORE AU FROM HERE ON OUT xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Stephanie had arranged to pick up Elena, on the way to meet the teenagers that hopefully Mike's Center would be helping in their life;

Better grades in school.

Get a job.

Much better self esteem.

Learning and helping others in their own families.

Pulling into her townhouse, the garage opened and Elena stepped out. A Petite Latina woman with, twinkling brown eyes and black hair. It seemed to Stephanie that she heard Hector take in a deep breath from the passenger side of the SUV.

"Ahi esta...la chica que he estado esperando," Stephanie heard him softly say. "You know Hector, I know you know English just fine and speak it perfectly. _**Just as I know your sexual preferences are women, not men. **_Just because others write your persona that way, doesn't mean you are in this story. **After all its AU,** right?"

"So, why don't you tell me just exactly you said to yourself, before I ask Manny back there to translate for me," Steph told her fave merry man. Besides Manny that is.

"I said **there she is...the girl I have been waiting for," Hector told his best friend.** "_Now, I am getting somewhere my friend. Let's see what Ms. Elena can bring to the table with her degree and knowing these kids,"_ Stephanie said.

"Hola, Stephanie," Elena said. Sliding into the front seat that Hector just vacated. "Such a gentleman," Elena told Hector who was holding the door open for her.

"Gracias," Hector replied. After getting a penetrating stare from Steph, Hector also introduced himself and Manny to the charming girl.

"Pleased to meet you both. Stephanie has told me all about you and Manny. And the Center that Mike left her. Did you know Mike, Eva and Bill volunteered at the school as well? At least twice a week, all three of them tutored the kids on computers. Even donated some laptops to the kids and their families. But some of them had to be pawned for money to pay some bills at home. And all the kids told Mike about it ahead of time. He was pretty understanding about it all. Eva and Mike wanted to help out with paying their bills. But these kids all said 'no' and they would make do with what they had at home,"Elena explained as they were going to the first childs home.

"I only hope I can live up to half the person he was," Steph said sadly. How little she knew her biological father. Although Eva and Frank had been telling her stories about him, and she had his journals to read, Stephanie felt like she would never ever know him deep down inside.

"Well the first home we are going to, belongs to Mike's favorite boy. He is only 13 and has had such a tough time of it. His family is one that has 'child in need of care' coming down from the Juvenile Courts next week. **Enrique's** a latch key child; his mother works long hours at her job and Enrique is left to fend for himself. His grades are sub par but not flunking out yet. He has tried to get a job, but his age is holding him back. Mike had Enrique over to his house, spending time together. He hasn't been the same kiddo since Mike died, as a matter of fact," Elena told the group. "His mother, Estelle is aware of the court becoming involved in their lives. And frankly, I think she is hoping that the Youth Center can help. Not just in Enrique's life, but for his future."

As she was talking to the occupants of the car, everyone had a different reaction to what they were hearing about the little boy.

**Stephanie** had her heart strings pulled. A lost little boy that needed some affection and guidance.

**Manny** was thinking of his own childhood. And the relationship he had with his own father. The fun stuff they used to do together, before he died of cancer.

**Hector** was thinking of Elena's voice. How soothing and how much it sounded like a melody. His own family would have been blessed to have someone like Mike and Elena in their lives growing up.

Pulling up to the house, Stephanie was stunned to see the appearance of it. A run down home, tilting on its side. The porch was missing a few support beams underneath it, giving the appearance it was about to pull away from the house.

Enrique came rushing out the front door when he saw Elena getting out of the SUV. He was tall for his age, the way most boys are when they are growing. His brown hair was straight and his eyes were filled with mischief. "Elena, Elena, it's been too long," he said. Flinging himself into her arms, everyone saw his eyes were filled with tears.

"I missed you. Are you coming to see me? I can't find my momma anywhere, and our phone isn't working anymore. Can you please help me," the little boy asked. Everyone heard Enrique, telling Elena, "She never came home from work last night. It was getting late and later. I fell asleep waiting for her to come home." Being rocked in Elena's arms, Enrique never noticed Stephanie on her cell phone calling her husband to come and help them. And to bring Eva and Bill along as well. This little boy needed help, and help was what he was going to get.

Elena's eyes were closed, tears were pouring down her cheeks. Slowly she opened them as she felt someone rubbing her back, soothingly. Hector had come up to offer his silent support to this wonderful caring woman in front of him.

"Let's go inside and see what we can do Enrique. These are my friends, and this is Mike's daughter, Stephanie Manoso. Hector and Manny are her best friends and are going to help us at the Center. Mike told them all about you and your mom," Elena had her fingers crossed for that little white lie. But this boy was so special to Mike, and he had quickly found a home in Stephanie's heart.

Just as Elena found a home in Hector's heart and soul as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"_**Therapy? Are you crazy? There isn't nothing wrong with me," Morelli yelled at Bobby and Sondra. **_"It's all a misunderstanding. I tried to get Stephanie to marry me, I knew then and I know now we belong together. That Manoso brainwashed her is all," Joe sneered.

Bobby just dove in. Forget being nice to the irate man sitting across from him.

"Garage floor," Bobby started in. Working from the list Edna had given him.

**"Stephanie," Joe retorted.**

"Little girls," Sondra said.

"**Lots of them," Joe remarked.**

"Restroom Walls," from Bobby.

"**Stephanie," Joe sputtered out.**

"Bakery floor," Sondra said, with some anger behind her words. The arrogance of this man was making her mad. Very mad.

"**Cupcake,"** Joe said. His eyes widening in fear. All of a sudden Joe got scared. Scared of the two people glaring at him. Scared enough he wanted to go back to his cell.

"...So you see Morelli, as much as I personally don't care for your actions, I feel you can get better with your own version of **Exposure Therapy. **You will be isolated in a room that has been decorated just for you. **Your own actions indicate you have such intrusive thought obsessions over Stephanie MANOSO, **that maybe this will help you get over your own demons as well," Robert Brown explained.

Leading him into his other cell. Where there was no escape from what he saw on the walls. He too tried to back up, get out of that room. But just like Helen he was blocked from retreating.

"Have a nice time, Mr. Morelli," Sondra told him in a firm voice. The cell door slammed shut and the lock was engaged.

Pretty damn quick, Morelli was banging on the door. "This isn't right. Are you trying to _make me crazy in here? __**I'll show you crazy when I see you again. **__You can count on that,"_ Morelli yelled.

And now Hal was the one writing it down. Shift changed had happened and it was his turn to take notes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n told you this was au...I always wanted Hector to have a female partner in life. One that perfectly matched him. And he found her!**

**Even if it is only in my AU version...**

**thanks Elaine, Cindy Lou Lou and Joann for reading ahead and your thoughts and red pen...**

**much appreciated to the readers as well, your comments are just wonderful...**


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't Worry, Cause Every Little Thing's Gonna Be Alright"

**A/N. Don't you just love the title? In a Jamaican Mood right Now.**

**Ranger POV.**

I had my cell phone on vibrate. Babe and I had been invited to see Eva become a Guardian _**Ad Litem**_ for the Youth Center. Barb, Clyde and Bonnie were also invited and present as well to see our friend take the oath of her office. Eva had given up being a judge once she was finished with Morelli and Helen. She had had enough of the drama and sentencing criminals. Eva's time volunteering with Mike and Bill helped her realize that she 'could do more good' in the kiddo's lives instead of the adults.

According to the searches, we found out that most of the teenagers were in need of some help, officially. Eva wanted to 'pay it forward' in her 'own way' where she could help the most. So, I was here to represent Steph and I when I felt my phone go into its familiar dance. The ceremony had just finished, so we were leaving the courtroom at the moment it vibrated against my hip.

Stepping out into the hallway, I noticed that I had some company for my call. Witnessing Eva taking her oath to help the kids was perfect timing.

"Babe," I said into the phone.

"Carlos, we need some help. I'm not sure of the street address but I'm sure you can pull it up with your tracker system right? Well, Manny said you could. And to bring Eva and Bill with you," Stephanie told me. "I think Barb and the other guests should join us, as Bonnie and her husband might recognize the parents where we are."

I inhaled through my nose and found myself clenching jaw at my wife needing my help. I could almost feel the emotional tidal wave that was crashing down around her, her heart was hurting. And I was more than ready to step up and help the love of my life.

_**Whatever the price.**_

There had been a few things I had told my wife over the years.

**Quite a few things I had to own before we became a couple. **

**Things I had thrown out that almost crushed my babe's spirit and her love for me. **

**Stephanie seeing the men behind the street persona's they hid behind.**

**She always defended us to everyone that made a comment. **

**So it was no wonder that all the men were wrapped around her little finger.**

Of all the men I had at Rangeman, I never expected it would be Hector that would become her favorite. 'Bang Bang' was what he called her, when she shot the keypad to hell and back. From that point on, ever time she was at Haywood, Stephanie would find him and spend time in Hector's office. And Manny was also included in her visits, especially during the Ramos mess when she pretended to be his wife. Of course, it certainly didn't hurt that they each had an office next door to the other.

_The three of them were almost inseparable at , even before she came onto the control room floor. The chatter grew each time Steph was around, letting me know that maybe I could expect a visit from her. Or maybe not. Depending on her mood that day. My babe was under pressure in her personal life, and I wasn't helping her out anymore by poaching kisses and applying the 'pressure' to her. I wanted her, but I was damned if I was going to make the first move. Turns out Hector and Manny knew all about me and my lines. And weren't too happy with me either._

Hector was on duty the night she cut ties to Morelli and her mother. Stephanie had told him that was her plan for the evening, but she didn't share that information with me. I was still being protective of my heart, back in the day.

She had gotten tired of the 'summons' all the time to 'come for dinner'. Steph had always been smart, and her radar served her well over the years. When Helen called (besides to browbeat her), it always meant that Morelli was there.

Seeing her car drive aimlessly all over Trenton, Hector decided to investigate on his own.

_He broke rank and never informed anyone of what he was up to. But having to take backup, he took the other man in Steph's life; Manny._

Both men were willing and able to step up and be the friend she needed so desperately. Instead of letting me know where she was, each of them took a few days 'personal time' that happened to coincide with Stephanie not answering her phone or her door for that matter. She called my phone and left a message. I still have it on my phone, as a matter of fact.

**"I'm fine, not dead. Will call you when I am ready to talk."**

**Those were the longest days of my life. I keep that voice mail as a reminder of just how close I came to losing my Babe, for good.**

Stephanie and her own 'merry men' of two.

_**Flashback...**_

**"A line item in my entertainment budget,"** was probably the most cruel thing I ever said. That night we had our talk, she flung that line back in my face over and over again.

Her men standing at parade rest, ready to step in at the slightest indication.

I knew I was in for it now, for both those men were more devoted to her than the company they worked for.

"How do you think that made me feel, _you let me think I was a joke to you and your men," Stephanie said. "Should I have turned my back on you, in the Scrog mess? What about when I helped you prove the Ramos incident? I knew you were innocent then, that's why I had to ask if you were ok, or did you forget that one? Or when those boys messed with your company, and tried to ruin you? You kissed me with all this passion and never manned up. I could care less about a ring or a condom, so that remark was said just to protect yourself, from what you were feeling. But the line item, now that hurt Carlos, I don't ever want to feel that way again,_** ever. You became my mentor, and what I thought was my best friend, then you throw that out there. You should have clarified it. And now, you want us to live together? To become a couple? **_**Tell me why I should even think about that, after the words you spewed out?"**_ I had tried around that time to let Stephanie more and more into my life.

I took her dancing.

To movies.

Even to Newark, where I grew up.

Just spending time with her, gave me more insight to the beautiful woman that captured my heart and soul.

And finally, when I couldn't go a day without spending time with her, talking to her, even for a few minutes a day...I asked her to move in with me.

I ended up owning every little damn thing I ever said to her. The condom and ring was the easiest one to explain; at that time I couldn't have a wife wondering where I was, or a baby to take care of all on her own.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Steph never wanted a baby, still doesn't to this day. Hearing over and over again from her mother and Morelli that she needed to 'settle down, get married and have children,' set her off to the point where she was determined to be her own boss in regards to her personal life and her body.

I even accompanied her to the doctor to make sure she never would have a baby, and her tubal ligation was done. We had such a long talk about it all, to have a child or not. I was all for whatever Steph wanted. Frank was on board with the whole damn idea and he and Edna even went with us, the day of the surgery. Both Edna and Frank always thought that Joe would try to force himself on her, just to get him and Helen some Morelli devil spawn. And each of us shuddered at that thought.

All out of the eyes of the Burg.

Just the way she wanted it. And we couldn't be happier with that decision. I admitted to her I wanted whatever she wanted.

_As long as we were in this together._

It was her choice, just like now it is her choice to get this Youth Center up and running.

All in Mike Figerola's name.

And now, here Eva, Bill and I are on our way to the other side of town.

Barb and the rest of the 'family' Steph needed were with her. Bonnie and Clyde once again were helping in any way they could.

The side that gets no help at all it seems like from the city.

The side of town where more kids come home to an empty house.

Parent(s) at work.

Or not around.

Either way, the teenagers were getting help. And with Eva's help maybe out of that life completely.

Whether or not the parent's wanted it.

Our cars pulled up to the house where my wife was inside waiting on me. Once again, I had a mission. Only this time, who knew how it would turn out?

Or what was waiting for me inside?

Barb turned to Bonnie and said, "We know this mom, don't we? She's been in trouble before, as a matter of fact, I think Estelle is her name. And that boy of hers couldn't see her last time she was in jail. He is too young," Barb said with an eye roll to all of us.

"I got Enrique in to see his mom," Bonnie told her. "I waited till Clyde was taking him home, when he tried to visit that day. We always had a soft spot for those moms. Sometimes, they just take a bad turn is all. I nearly broke down and cried my eyes out when they were hugging each other. Estelle told him to go to her cousin's house and that's where Clyde dropped him off at, after their visit. _Of course we didn't say a thing about it, to anyone. And none of you heard that, understand?"_ Bonnie nailed us all with a glare.

Eva got out her files from the briefcase. Rummaging around, she pulled one out. "Here we are, Estelle Ruitz. Has one child, Enrique. She works at the Boardwalk Hotel, not too far away. Has a room attendant job. 12 hour shifts. Let's see what Steph needs help with. I know she is with Elena today, right?" Eva asked me.

Nodding my head, I couldn't help but wonder what I was about to see when I walked thru the door.

The words **No Price** were drumming in my head.

Over and Over again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**A/N...THANKS to Ms. Elaine for your red pen and letting me know how it plays out in MY OWN Version of plum land...and Cindy Lou and Joann for reading ahead...this story would be a hot mess if Elaine wasn't there to hold the red pen over my head...**

**snickers**

**AU AU AU...my own version of BABELAND, REMEMBER THAT...**

ONCE A WEEK POSTING FROM HERE ON OUT.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. I seem to have lost folks due the fact that my Babester couple made decision to have NO BABIES...your loss I am thinking.**

**Anywho, this is AU...and its all MINE.**

**A Number In The System.**

Meeting her husband's eyes, Steph walked over to where he was standing with the group from the courthouse she told everyone, "His mom never came home last night. The phone has been disconnected, is there any_ way possible to find his mother?"_ Stephanie's heart was breaking for the little boy. _Maybe this boy that was being forced into a manhood all too early in his life, was the start of what her own father wanted her to do with her life. Give back to those that needed help the most, but never asked._

With an arm around his wife's shoulder, Ranger immediately called Lester, giving him the information Eva and Barb supplied.

Ranger was stunned to see Hector embracing Elena and Enrique in his arms.

Whispering Spanish to them both.

Comforting here, even.

Something Hector only showed with Stephanie.

Raw emotion.

Enrique turned around and saw Eva. Both had bonded over at Mike's house, "Miss Eva!" he shouted and flung himself into her arms. "Will you help me find momma?" he asked her, sobbing into her arms. Just like he did with Elena.

It was true that Eva knew the little boy. What she did know of the mom, didn't brood well for his future life at all. Estelle was known to be a hard working mom, devoted to her little boy. Something had to have happened for her not to have come home.

"I will try,'Que'," calling him his nickname that Mike had given him. "Why don't you go inside, and we will join you soon," Eva suggested. After she introduced Ranger, Clyde and Bonnie to them.

"And Stephanie here is the one that Mike always talked about, his daughter. You couldn't be in better company than all these folks around you, my dear,"Eva told the little boy.

"This is Stephanie's husband, Carlos Manoso. If anyone can find your mother,_ Ranger and his company can,"_ Eva told him. "They are helping open Mike's center for you and your classmates, and offer help in school and lessons on self defense and computers. What do you think about that?" Eva asked the little boy.

"Well, I'm not sure about that Miss Eva, I told mom I would try to find a job. Our water isn't working anymore and I heard her trying to get a pay day loan to turn it back on, so I really need a job," Enrique told them all. "I have been taking showers at school after gym class, and Mom is taking showers in the employee bathrooms, but we really need it back on so we can have water to even drink. The neighbors have been giving me jugs of water they refill so mama can cook with," Enrique said.

Ranger could relate to this little boy. He reminded him of his own youth. Gang problems growing up. Judging by the looks of the neighborhood, there were watching eyes on them while just standing in the driveway.

_Time to pay it forward for this little boy and his mother, if she could be found that is._

The little group of Manny, Hector, Elena and Erique headed inside. "Steph, you coming?" Elena asked her friend. After all, this was what Enrique's home life looked like. Time to see the reality now.

Giving his wife a squeeze on her shoulder in assurance, Stephanie walked into the house, right behind the little group. Her mouth fell open at what she saw:

Newspapers and boards were on the floor in some spots.

The walls were clean though.

Contrasting with the drafty windows, patched with newspaper and plastic.

Dishes in dish drainer all clean.

Opening the refrigerator, she saw a jug of water.

Fruit in the cooler.

Peanut butter on the shelf. Bread.

No milk.

How on earth were they living?

Bills on the counter.

Cut off notices.

Threats of cut off notices.

The calendar was open to the current month, Estelle had just gotten paid the day before it looked like. Her bills listed were the ones she was bringing current to get the utilities turned on. School lunch money was needed also.

Bending down to Enrique's level, Stephanie softly asked the boy, "Would you let us help you? We can find your mom, but only if we know you are safe. And once we get you settled in, we can focus on your mom. How about that?"

"Where will I go? How will you find my mom? Will she know where I am? We don't have any relatives here. It's just my mom and me," Enrique replied.

At that time, Eva and the rest of the folks came inside the little house. "Remember going to Mike's house on the beach?" Eva asked Enrique.

After his nod, Eva told him, "Well, that's where Stephanie and Carlos live. I bet your room is still there, when you spent the night. And Bill and I live right down the road as well. What do you say, 'Que'? Are you willing to let us all help you and your mom?"

Steph and Ranger's eyes met over this little scene each were observing.

A question asked from the blue ones.

An answer given in a minuscule nod.

"Anything, just find my mom,_**please. You will won't you?**_" Enrique asked Ranger as he knelt by the boy. Gathering the little boy that was trying so hard not to show any more tears into his arms; Ranger whispered his Native Tongue of Spanish to the little one.

"No vamos a darnos por vencidos hasta encontrar a su mamá. Esa es una promesa. Vamos a cuidar bien de usted y de su madre. Ella te quiere mucho al igual que la amas."

**Translation...thank you Google.**

"We won't give up until we find your momma. That is a promise. We will take good care of you and your mom. She loves you very much just like you love her."

Stephanie and Enrique went to his room to pack clothes and his books for school. Barb helped as did Elena while the other's talked.

Barking out orders Ranger told them, "Hector you and Elena trace Estelle's path. To and from work. Alleys. Whatever it takes, **find her.** Eva, what is up next for this little boy? He needs stability in his life and his mom needs to be found. What does the law say about children in need of care? There are no relatives, you heard Enrique. Do you have any knowledge of them? Did Mike?" Questions from the man in charge were coming fast and furious. "Both Estelle and Enrique can live in our home, they can be together. And we can help with a job for them both. Office work. Stability for the mom. 'Que' can go to school and be a little boy again. Instead of worrying about the light bill or when he eats again. If he wants to earn money to save for something, Luis and Frank are always looking for boys to help paint or do yard work."

"Since I know this boy already, and you and Stephanie have ample room and money, not to mention love for kids. I am making the decision to let him stay with you temporarily. **A Number in the System is all he would be for the courts,** so living with you both would be fantastic until we find Estelle. We can go in front of the Judge tomorrow to arrange it. I am hoping nothing happened to his mom, she loved that little boy something fierce," Eva told the room of people.

"Did you hear that sweetheart?" Eva asked Enrique as he and Steph came back from packing. "You can go and stay at Mike's home with his daughter and her husband. What do you think?"

Enrique was already holding onto Steph's hand like she was going to leave him.

A bond had been formed when they were packing.

Steph told him of seeing his room in the home they had. And how Mike had left it just like it was. The letter **Q** was on the door, painted and ready for the little boy to come back to him. Now Mike's daughter was taking care of him.

Ranger came over and put his arms around each Stephanie and Enrique telling the little boy, "You know Stephanie and I never wanted a baby_, __**I think we were waiting for you to show up in our lives.**_" The little boy gave up on holding his tears back, he just clutched Ranger around his waist as tears came down.

"Can Mama and I have both of you forever in our lives," was the question Enrique asked the babester couple.

"Of course," our couple answered.

In unison.

Loading everyone back up into the SUV, the newest Manoso addition joined his family. Secure he was loved in all ways possible. Now, if only his mother would show up, his life would be complete.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hal looked at the note Junior had left for him at change of shift.

**Hal and Cindy sitting in the tree**

**k-i-s-s-i-n-g**

All because he got caught kissing Cindy when he stopped by to see the girl that had intrigued him from the first. Already having been on a couple of outings together, Hal found out little tidbits of Cindy and her sisters life to be so refreshing. Not the dark past the men of Rangeman had. But the kind of girls you took home to meet your parents, if you had parents that is.

**First comes love.**

**Then comes marriage.**

**Then comes Hal pushing...**

Thankfully, Junior quit while ahead. Hal didn't even know if Cindy even wanted children in the future. But, Hal knew he wanted a future with Cindy any which way she wanted.

Hal was willing to pay any price for the girl that captured his heart.

It certainly didn't hurt when Ram started asking Hal questions about Jo Ann either. Which led to a first for Hal, a double date with a co worker and his girl. Who happened to have a twin sister. The two couples had started working on the building Ella had assigned them. Building shelves according to Jo Ann and Cindy's directions. Getting the most usage from the building. Furniture was being delivered on almost a daily basis. Both Cindy and Jo Ann were happy as hell when their boxes arrived with the equipment for kickboxing to start. Along with their personal stuff, the twins had found a home, having their own business to run, but still finding time to help the kids when they were needed. The list of kids seemed to be growing each day. And the pressure was growing to finish the job. For the Mike Figerola Youth Center was opening in a week.

Shaking his head, Hal cleared the thoughts of his 'girl' and sat down for another shift listening to Helen and Morelli spew their vile.

Bobby and Sondra had started round two of exposure therapy for the jailbirds.

On a endless loop was the wedding of Ranger and Stephanie.

Close ups included.

Smiles on Frank and his daughter's face as they walked to where Eva was standing.

Folks they knew from home.

Some new ones also included.

Clyde and Bonnie.

Edna with Betty was there to witness it.

Valerie and Albert along with the girls.

Mary Lou and Lenny.

**Shrieks were still being heard at the desk.**

**Each time Helen saw her old husband with Monique.**

**His new wife.**

**The screech heard when the couple kissed at the end of the ceremony about ruptured Junior's ears. No wonder he left ear plugs for Hal, eh?**

**Morelli always let out a curse filled shout when the kiss happened.**

For the babe kiss lasted almost a few minutes, the men discovered. Junior even timed how long Morelli cursed about it.

2 minutes and 45 seconds was how long Morelli lost his mind, seeing that kiss.

**The passion filled kiss was everything he never got from Stephanie in the first place.**

**Her love and commitment to the man in black.**

**Not the former police officer.**

**Never him.**

**Never the child pedophile turned child molester.**

**Never any love for the man who about hit her when being turned loose from the meat truck.**

**Not to mention writing all over the area of Trenton about his conquest of Stephanie.**

**Only the guilt from Helen and himself kept Stephanie in their lives. Berating her at ever chance.**

**Every step she took, which led him deeper into his obsession.**

**From the garage to the Tasty Pastry, Stephanie **_**never ever gave him that kind of look**_

_**Or...**_

_**That Kind of Kiss.**_

Each Helen and Morelli viewed the film when they barged in the door just as Eva pronounced them husband and wife.

Both saw the handcuffs come on their wrists.

**And each had to live with the fact that everyone had a smile on their faces at the exact time they were being read their rights.**

**No one cared about them, not anymore. **

**If they ever did in the first place.**

**Valerie, normally her mother's daughter growing up was almost **_**glowing**_** watching her mother being led away. **

**Helen's own granddaughters smiling at the sight of Stephanie in her wedding dress.**

**Even Hector, the man with the gang tattoos on his face was smiling big and wide. It had been such a long time coming. **

**This arrest of the two fools from Trenton.**

Every half hour Morelli and Helen were being escorted from their cells to the viewing of the wedding. Two days now, and no one has cracked yet.

For the decorations they saw the first time, wedding pictures and writings were now decorating their original living space.

Plexiglass included.

It only took Tank a few minutes to take down and change rooms for them.

Bobby and Sondra had stepped up their game, so to speak.

Each hour that passed by, living like this brought Helen and Joe to either the point of madness or the point of acceptance.

Question was;

Who would crack first?

_**"Stop It.**_

_**Just Stop It.**_

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

_**Do you hear me?**_

_**You can't hold me in this room.**_

_**Don't you know who I am?**_

_**I have RIGHTS!**_

_**Let me out of here!"**_

_**Banging on the cell door was heard even louder now.**_

Hal had just won the pool over **who** broke first.

Now, where would he take Cindy Lou to spend his five hundred bucks?

Reaching over to his phone, Hal hit several buttons.

Being such a multi tasker, a conference call was made:

"Report," Hal heard in his ear.

"Hello," by two voices at the same time was also on the line with him.

Saying the coded words necessary to put the ball in motion and stop the footage for **one** **certain** person, Hal uttered the magical words;

"**Houston, we have lift off**."

Hal didn't know that Ranger and his little family were on there way home. He only heard in his earpiece, "Babe, you were right. Hal won the money."

Stephanie's laugh was the last thing he heard as he softly hung up the phone.

It paid to be right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n. THANKS Elaine, Cindy and Jo Ann for all your laughter, and pearls of wisdom...**

**and the red pen...gotta love the red pen.**

**See you next week.**

**AU AU AU AU**


	20. Chapter 20

_**a/n...the persona of Ralph is from the mind of Christibabe, I asked to borrow him for this chapter, and she graciously agreed...Dreamseeker always sends me quotes for each day...so the one from John Rushkin needs to be acknowleged as well.**_

_**This was my favorite chapter to write...and read on to see why exactly...**_

**Exposure Therapy Part Three.**

Hal waited.

_**Rangeman Rules for Prisoner No. 1...**_

_**Notify everyone that the jailbird finally broke:**_

Do not let prisoner out until everyone arrives.

Continue to monitor situation with both prisoners.

Extend time for exposure therapy for said prisoner.

Tank arrived first, leaving the Trenton office in Vince's capable hands. Tank had been grooming Vince and Binkie for the core team for some time now. Both were doing a wonderful job.

Even Vinnie Plum had been coming up with more and more bonds, making it a profitable division on its own.

_Vinnie was even liking it._

_And, Lucille knew where he was each and every day._

_No more visits from Joyce._

_Otherwise, Lucille and her daddy would be getting a call._

**Tank had news as a matter of fact for everyone...**

The prisoner's house had sold. To an undisclosed buyer who was tearing it down _at this very minute._ Zoning that Juniak had pushed thru the city commission was letting it be demolished.

And Trenton was talking about what was happening to this valuable piece of property?

Just who bought it?

No one was stepping forward.

Through a little unknown property lawyer was representing the buyer, nothing was disclosed to the public.

So, once everyone arrived that needed to be there...

_**Exposure therapy Part Three could happen**_.

They could only hope and pray that the newly freed person took advantage of their freedom and left Atlantic City for good.

Not to look back.

The restraining order would remain in place however for the next year. Hanging over the person's head for the next 365 days.

Sondra and Bobby arrived in the conference room, already set up with a wide screen TV in place. This therapy session while not unusual would be skyped as well. The other players in this particular person's life were busy with their own lives and wanted to spend as little time as possible with this closure therapy, and all it involved.

Suddenly the room opened and the prisoner appeared.

The pale white face was noticed.

Almost a glassy appearance in the eyes.

Probably from staring at the wedding video that brought about redemption, over and over again.

On a loop that wouldn't go away no matter how hard the prisoner wanted it to. Pretending it never happened in the first place.

But finally accepting reality for the first time in years.

**It is what It is.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Across town xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Babe, are you set to do this? This is not who I expected to crack, not at all. How did you know Steph, that you would be right," Carlos asked his wife.

"You forget, I have been dealing with this situation for quite some time now," Steph told her man. "This is exactly what I thought would happen. I'm just glad that Eva and Ella were able to take Enrique to the beach. Let's just do this and get it over with. Who knows when the next one will crack, probably **never** is what I am thinking. Skype is for sure the way to go when talking to either one of these two. Never having to see either of them again in my life is just karma at its finest, don't you think?"

"Babe," was what she heard. Looking into her husband's eyes, Steph got caught up in the moment. Wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his hands cup her ass. He pulled her legs around his waist and carried her into the media room Mike had set up.

"Let's get the nightmare ended. At least we're not playing **This Is Your Life..."** Steph said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Hector and Elena were still searching for Estelle. The little boy 'Q' had immediately endeared himself to Ella and Luis. Eva and Bill were his biggest supporters. Next to Barb that is. Something told Steph that these folks could help make a difference in the young boys life, and his mothers as well. As soon as she could be found that is.

So Manny started the Skype therapy session when Bobby Brown thought enough time had passed in talking with one of his most famous duos. He and Sondra had become intrigued over how someone could have the same obsession all the time.

A fixation on a person.

The wall in Mike's media room went live. In living color was one of Stephanie's **nightmares** still breathing, but talking none the less...

"...I can only imagine the horror that has gone on that **I helped create, which led you from Trenton.** I know I was part of the reason you left your hometown. And, I'm sorry for all of it, every thing I did, I now know I was wrong on my part. Can you each accept my apology? I know the restraining order is in place, for the next year. I won't be coming back ever to try and see you. The house has sold, so I made bond for the stalking case against me. I'm free to leave this City, and I know there are no words enough to tell you just how painful this must be for you. To face part of the reason you left, I made your life hell on earth..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the Same time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you Christibabe for letting me borrow Ralph. I gave him a name, as you can tell. Ralph is the semi truck driver in Christie's story Traitors...AU of course.**

Ralph was tired of his job. It was bad enough when what happened _**did**_ happen in Trenton of all places. Something had caused him to plow ahead and was unable to stop his semi truck on time. Low brake pressure was what caused it.

Well, it was the story line he was sticking with.

From what Ralph gathered, the cops weren't too concerned that his foot somehow slipped and missed the break pedal.

_**Just another baddie killed off.**_

"Ralph, take care of yourself. You helped us in getting rid of these two, no matter how it happened," one of the cops told him.

Eddie something or another.

He was rolling down the highway, on the way to the newest Casino on his list. Atlantic City was but a short run for him.

Then he could rest.

After he unloaded whatever the hell he was taking. He never read the manifest to know exactly what was back there, only that it was needed for the kitchen.

_**WHATEVER.**_

Ralph was turning onto Bacharach Blvd, the sun was shining in his face. The glare had him squinting his eyes, fumbling for the sunglasses on the cab's dashboard.

Enjoying hearing the birds sing their song, not paying attention to his surroundings.

He had powered down his windows in the cab.

Singing along to the radio, life was good.

So Ralph thought.

And didn't see the group standing on the courthouse steps, some blocks away.

**If he did, would it really have made a difference?**

Sondra and Bobby were standing there, together saying goodbye to their client.

The sun seemed to be in agreement with the figures on the sidewalk.

It was a beautiful day in Atlantic City.

Therapy was over for the last time and Sondra had some words of advice for the person in front of them. " John Ruskin said...'the highest reward for a man's toil is not what he gets for it...**but what he becomes by it**...and by you admitting to the Manoso family that you want a new life not haunted by memories or thoughts of what could have been...is a good step in your new life. Thankfully you have moved on and accepted it. And now, having found out your house sold while you were in exposure therapy is just icing on the cake. Good Luck and Godspeed." Sondra said.

A beaming face, basking in the praise that was hard won told Sondra and Bobby all they needed to know.

**A lesson learned.**

**The hard way, but still learned.**

Getting into the police car for one last car ride on the road to freedom, no one even noticed the semi truck that was headed their way...

Lives changed forever by what was getting ready to unfold before their very eyes...

If only.

If only Sondra or Bobby saw the semi truck in time.

If only the police officers would have paid attention while backing the cruiser out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Thoughts and Prayers go out to Boston on this day, such a tragedy. Makes you wanna hug your kids closer, right?**

**a/n not mine**

**AU AU AU AU...that's how I roll.**

**? is...who was the person the Manoso family forgave? **

**Whose house did sell?**

**What was going to be built on that property?**

**Who bought it?**

_**but most importantly, who was in the police car?**_

_**Would Ralph ever get a break?**_

**See you next week!**

**MANY many thanks for Elaine, Cindy and Jo Ann for help with this story and their POV before I post.**

**Gotta give a shout out for the red pen as well.**

**Cheeky grin.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Shock Of It All...**

Robert Brown aka Bobby Brown is an astute man. He saw what was happening right before it did. And in doing so, he immediately brought Sondra into his muscular arms. Tucking her head into his neck, he started whispering things in her ear.

**So she wouldn't hear the sound the semi truck made as it mangled the back of the police cruiser.**

**Right where Joe Morelli was sitting.**

The impact of hitting the cruiser was so terrific the latch on the back of his truck broke open.

And his load fell out.

**Ralph was hauling a semi filled with CUPCAKES:**

Pink frosted cupcakes filled with chocolate.

White frosted cupcakes filled with chocolate...and if you mixed it together, it became **Mocha-Latte.**

Much like Ranger's skin tone, wouldn't you say?

And Lordy, let's not forget the Chocolate frosted cupcakes filled with vanilla.

Some cannoli was mixed in the load as well.

Looked like the Casino was going to have to make do with what they had on hand for their guests.

Cars were sliding on the street trying to stop in time.

The sound of Cupcakes popping from their wrappers were hitting the eardrums of the people around the accident.

Oh, the irony of it all.

The child pedophile-turned-child rapist that called Stephanie Manoso 'cupcake' all her life...was killed

**by a load of CUPCAKES.**

Ralph's door opened and the man himself appeared, shaken but unscathed. His eyes were focused on the damage to the police cruiser.

Walking over to where Sondra and Bobby were, Ralph was muttering outloud to everyone, "It was like there was a force, guiding this truck to this **very spot.** I ain't heard of nothing like it before. I pumped the brakes, I swear I did. But when I reached for my sunglasses on the dash, something took over. **It was like my truck, needed to be here, to crash into the car.**"

_**Evil laughter by the author here...but I digress.**_

Both of the officers appeared unhurt as the courthouse emptied out with the usual security detail in the mix. Everyone looked at the crushed door that neatly ended Joe Morelli's life.

Snickers were heard from someone, turning into a soft laughter joined in by many.

Joseph Morelli may have been a loved man by his family, but that was before his **obsession with Stephanie** led him to his family's **indifference** towards him. Becoming disowned. No one ever visited him. Or wrote. Or even accepted his collect phone calls. Morelli had his life ended much like he started out in the world.

**Alone.**

**Just like Stephanie would say if asked, "Couldn't happen to a more deserving person."**

**Or the author would say it anyway...**

**Joe deserved to die this way...hit by a load of Cupcakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

a/n. Thanks Elaine for your help in this chapter...C & J for reading ahead as well.

au au au au


	22. Chapter 22

_**Es lo que es...**_translation:

_**It is what it is...**_

'How ironic' was Ranger's thought when he heard about the semi killing Morelli. But that was after he told his wife about it. And calmed her down from her laughing fit. Her number one pain in the ass was dead.

Killed by a load of cupcakes.

So richly deserved.

His house had just been sold to someone _totally under the Burg radar._

On his way to freedom.

Probably had the taste of beer on his mind. Right along with a Pino's pizza. Trouble was he didn't have a house to sit in and enjoy his first meal.

Or a family for that matter.

But never mind, Morelli was _**free!**_

_**THAT was all that mattered, right?**_

Only now, he was dead.

Bobby ended up calling Renia that day, to help out in the Helen situation. Sondra had never faced death up close and personal.

Makes you wonder if what you are doing in your life is _**really worth it or not.**_

Everyone has those aha! moments.

In a split second, life can change...

And it did for so many folks that day.

Angie Morelli took the news of her son's death with a quiet, "Thank you for calling..." softly hanging up her phone with a sigh.

Now what?

Do the Morelli family do the right thing and claim his body?

Another call had informed Angie that her son had an organ donation card in his body, so that made the decision even easier.

_**Angie donated all of Joe's body to science.**_

_**Now there wouldn't need to be a funeral at all.**_

_**Hell to the yeah, decision made just like that.**_

Morelli had disgraced himself and their already thru the mud last name for the last time. Bella by this time had slowly started losing touch with reality. Anthony and Joe had fought over money, as usual. And Angie didn't give a damn.

Sondra couldn't deal with Helen and her not facing reality. Not after hearing the wreck and only imagining the horror of seeing it up close and personal. It was a good thing Bobby had held Sondra firmly, tucked into his chest. Protecting his woman.

And Renia was more than happy to 'lend a helping hand' or as she muttered under her breath..."put a boot up Helen's ass once and for all," after hanging up the phone. Renia was a tough woman. Expected the best from folks and when they didn't live up to what Renia wanted, she was more than willing to deal some tough love. _**Especially to Helen Plum.**_

Steph felt _free_ for the first time in her life.

_Free from hearing the word 'cupcake'._

_Free from smelling garlic and beer breath._

_Free from seeing a smirk on the hairy man's face._

Even though Steph and Carlos were married and happy, she always wondered if Joe had really given up on them being an 'us'. Even when they never were. Now, Steph wouldn't be looking over her shoulder each and every day. Waiting and worrying.

Ralph was able to walk away from his latest semi wreck without a scratch. Although his load of cupcakes never made it to the casino and were instead road kill in the street. Street cleaners were called to wash off the frosting from the pavement. Rangeman was only happy to pay for _that bill._

Steph herself hired Ralph for her charity work instead of letting him become uninsurable due to his luck in driving.

Morelli's house was being torn down in Trenton and the new owner needed someone to help build from the ground up on the new property. And Steph knew Ralph needed a job, one that he could maintain_ without his semi-truck._

**People were talkin'**

**talking 'bout people...**

Next to Morelli being killed by his 'cupcakes' folks in Trenton were all wondering about Morelli's property, and what was being built on it. Juniak was involved in passing the zoning ordinance through the city commission meeting in record time but not disclosing the buyer of the property**. Morelli's house was sitting on a corner lot. Actually Aunt Rose left him her house and the surrounding lot. Pity he never got to enlarge it for his 'cupcake family' dontcha think?**

Steph knew the new owner. In fact, it was her charity that made it possible for it to happen in the first place. Going to college, you meet all kinds of people. Some you know for the rest of your life. Some stay back in the college years, never to be thought of again. And yet, some are relatives that are spoken of only in passing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AU AU AU AU AU xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Shirley Gazzara (formerly known as Shirley the Whiner) was such a person. Growing up in the burg with a unrelenting mother just like Stephanie and Val did, Shirley knew the ins and outs of life pretty well. She had plenty to whine about. Never allowed out for school stuff. Always having to bow down and do what her mother 'demanded' never 'asked'.

_**Who wouldn't whine with a mother like that?**_

_**'Do this. Do that. I can't imagine you going out of the house with your hair looking like that. However will you get a husband?'**_

_**Blah. Blah. Blah.**_

But, in everyone's life there is a dream.

And Shirley just like you and I, had her own dream of owning her own business.

Shirley, unlike Stephanie excelled in college. Finance was her major and when she graduated had big plans of her own.

Having her own business.

Showing her mother that life didn't revolve around meals at certain times. A woman could make her own way in life and never have to rely on a man for a 'damn thing.'

**Until Fate Happened.**

Her mother became ill, right after Shirley's daddy died. So being the dutiful daughter she was, she had to give up her hopes and dreams. Taking care of her mother until she died.

Fate smiled down on Shirley when she met the man of her dreams. Eddie came into her life when he stopped her for a tail light being out. A reminder to get it fixed, led to a date. Before Shirley knew it, she was married and had the boys. And became a mom. But a better mother than her own ever was. Shirley ran the house with an iron fist. Managed the money that Eddie brought home. Who cared if her house wasn't spotless? Finally Shirley was the queen of her own home. A loving home, with a husband that adored her and kids that actually were well behaved.

Besides being a whiz in finance, Shirley was unrivaled in the cooking department. Even Helen Mazur had to take a back seat to the cooking fairs if Shirley entered. Anything she baked, Shirley brought home the prize. No questions asked. Her recipes in the Chambersburg Cookbook were the most copied and replicated in the homes of all the burg women.

Stephanie knew that Shirley needed more in her life. After all that they had been through together in college, becoming dorm room mates and comparing mothers, Shirley and Stephanie were tight. Like friends tight. Staying in touch at least once a week out of sight in the burg. Stephanie always had Mary Lou in her life. Everyone who was anyone in Trenton knew about that friendship. But with Shirley, Stephanie and Mary Lou kept that friendship on the 'need to know' basis only. _**And no one but the men in their lives needed to know a damn thing.**_

Shirley's dream was to own her own business, and being the woman with a brain and a dream, Stephanie made it happen. Forgetting about her 'loaning' her money, Stephanie made Shirley's dream come true.

Morelli's house was bought for and torn down, all on the down low so to speak...

Until the signs went up on the front and side of the property on Slater Street for all to see.

_**IN A COMBINATION OF HELLO KITTY HOT PINK AND WHITE THE SIGNS READ:**_

_**COMING SOON...**_

_**SHIRLEY'S CUPCAKES.**_

Shirley loved pink.

Hot pink.

Cotton Candy pink.

Light Pink and all the variations of Pink that could be had in the world.

What a store it would be!

Shirley had her dream realized, all thanks to Stephanie Manoso. And now all of Trenton knew there was a new neighborhood store coming their way.

The property was big enough for Shirley to have her store and a parking lot as well.

Pastries and coffee being sold right within walking distance for everyone to enjoy.

What would happen next?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n thanks Elaine for your red pen. I know your life is super busy with school..and those A's, keep it up girlie girl. Thanks to Cindy Lou and Jo Ann for also reading ahead.**

**AU AU AU.**

On a personal note, a friend of mine had an allergic reaction to some kinda drug or something and damn near DIED...so folks treasure your days, cause you never know if its the last one you will ever have...


	23. Chapter 23

**"Get a Move On, Mazur..."**

Renia was in pure heaven. Just being promoted to the director of the Atlantic City Women's Rescue Mission was her dream job.

Sondra had resigned her position, one she had held for years. But knowing that life could change in a blink of an eye had her rethinking her future. Sondra was taking her experience as a counselor and advocate for homeless mothers and children and now focusing on the teenagers at the Figerola Youth Center. Opening in just a few days now, Sondra and Bobby found themselves busier than ever. Physicals getting done for the kids. Some didn't even have a regular doctor. It was such an eye opener for her to learn about these teenagers. And to make a difference in their lives. Sondra was teaching a class on basic first aid for the kids, and Bobby was right by her side. Helping in any way possible.

Renia's first goal was achieved. Her second goal in her life was awaiting her about half way across town. Time to put a boot up Helen Mazur's ass once and for all. It was reality check time for Helen, she had no clue whatsoever that Morelli:

1. Had accepted the fact that Carlos and Stephanie had a happy life,** without him.**

2. He had freedom achieved...

**but most importantly**

3. He was dead.

Helen perhaps thought that they were in this madness together, and no matter what ever happened in life she could have Morelli's support.

**Ah, how simple life is for the simple minded folks.**

It was time for a car ride.

Some would call it a car ride for Helen Mazur's life.

Time for Helen to see, **"You could never go home"** really meant, there was no place in Trenton for Helen Mazur to go.

Renia paid attention to her watch. Always a stickler for being on time she took great pleasure in waking Helen up from her deep sleep.

It was the beginning of Helen's day of reckoning.

All courtesy of the _**Daughter Helen Never Wanted.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In The Meantime xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Steph, are you sure about this? I mean, you are making such a difference in people's lives and all but this is such a **bold** move on your part," Barb told her friend.

"Trust me Barb, I always wanted to do something good for others, can you think of a better cause for me? No one ever talks about it, but everyone needs a helping hand once in a while. And that's what my father Mike was all about. I have learned that life is too short just to sit on the sidelines. I finally get to help others, just like my father did all these years. Just a little bit more quietly is all."

"It sure helped that Angie Morelli stepped up and took you up on your offer, though. I have to admit I was shocked about her decision," Barb remarked to the brunette.

"Oh, I'm not. Angie just needed something to believe in. Trust me, with what Angie went through, she is helping others the best way she can. And already it has made a **difference.** Now, when is the big unveiling? Is everyone coordinated around for it to happen, just like we planned? I think this is what needs to happen, barring the traffic and all I think Renia will make good time," Stephanie fretted out loud to her friend.

"No worries, Angie and Renia have it coordinated with each other. Nothing will go wrong. I just wish we could be there to see everything for ourselves. Imagine the looks folks will be giving each other, what a **moment in time that would be, to see it for our own eyes. Live and in color!"** Barb exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you, Hector and Manny worked with Angie on the camera coordinates for us. We can see it happening from the media room couch. Just like we were there up close and personal," Stephanie said after hearing Barb's wishes.

"And in the meantime, why don't you fill me in on you and Mr. Santos. After all, I never see you anymore. Either you are at the center or 'cannot be reached' on your phone," Steph said to Barb.

The friends just smiled over the batch of contracts Stephanie was signing. Never giving a thought to the money she was spending. Money had never been an issue for Steph. Sometimes being worried about not paying her rent on time was about it. Or when her car blew up. Steph always had a job at Rangeman, but more importantly...she was always in Ranger's heart and had become embedded in his soul as well. Each of our babe couple was the ying to the yang. To hell what others thought or tried to change about them.

**That was then, This was now.**

The news had spread like wild fire when Trenton Times broke the story of **Rangeman, Inc. Leaves Trenton.**

Tank wasn't happy living in Trenton, he was being stalked by Lula and Connie when they weren't at Cluck in the Bucket working the fryers. For some reason, Lula wanted her 'Tankie' back. It was enough to give him nightmares. Smelling that fryer grease and all. Everyone was in Atlantic City and that was where he wanted to be as well.

Manny, Hector, Carlos and Tank decided to give up the bonds business that Steph had signed over to them. Selling the business out to Les Sebring at a handsome profit. Let Vinnie go to work for him if he wanted his job. Sebring was happy to get rid of the competition in Trenton. Now, he could have the bond money that Rangeman was making all these years.

So, now Tank and Lester Santos managed the Branch of Atlantic City Rangeman, Inc. Casino business was running at a profit ever since they opened up the office. Life indeed did move on.

What's more was that Estelle had been found. Just a day or two after Morelli died in the **Cupcake Traffic Jam**, Hector and Elena had found her. Tracing the path Estelle took the night she went missing, walking her same pathway, clues were found.

Elena had sucked Hector down to her world, that of the teenagers and their bleak lives. Atlantic City really had nothing to offer kids after school. She led Hector to the underbelly of their angst and showed him the empty homes some kids hung out in. Homes that had been foreclosed on. Broken into and made into shelters away from their real lives.

One parent working.

Not enough food at home.

Truancy Officers knocking on doors, sometimes.

Case loads for the officers overloaded.

Estelle's wallet was thrown into the trash can in the alley way. Right off the back door of the hotel where she worked. A few blocks over was where she was attacked. And she showed up as a Jane Doe at the local hospital.

Until Elena and Hector found her, that is. 'Q' never knew she was in the hospital and recovering from being beaten black and blue. He just knew she was all right and would be home soon, at least that's what she was able to tell him, when she woke up from surgery. Eva and Bill had the boy either at their own home or with Steph and Carlos. Usually Steph and Ranger took 'Q' to school, despite him telling them he was 'used to walking alone.' It was time for 'Q' to be a boy again, not having any worries about the future, if his lights would be on when he flipped the switch.

Enrique was happy to see his bedroom at Mike's hadn't changed a bit. A nerf basketball goal on the back door of his bedroom. Posters of his idols still on the walls. But most of all, Enrique had his pictures on the tables and his desk in the room. Pictures that told a story. Estelle and her son right along with Mike eating ice cream cones. Mike and 'Q' walking on the beach. A group photo of Eva, Bill, Mike at a school function, sitting with Estelle. All were watching Enrique get his prize for his essay in English.

And now, Enrique had new photos in frames to add. Stephanie and 'Q' walking on the boardwalk, just a short distance away. In that photo, Ranger was in the middle of the duo, his arm around each of them. Big smiles were on everyone's face, for that day was special to them all. Estelle had just called her son for the first time, telling him she would be home soon. That she 'loved him so very much,' and to be good like he always was.

Pictures of Enrique and Ranger playing basketball. Painting rooms at the Youth Center. Even a picture was on his bookcase shelf of Stephanie and the dreaded math homework they did together. A story was being told in the pictures.

A story of a family being woven together. It has always been about the little things we all take for granted in our lives. Pictures do tell the story, in the end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Helen's cell door was flung open, hitting the wall with a such a thud. Renia was there in all her glory. After talking with Steph, Renia decided to go with the outfit she chose for the day. Something that would tell Helen Mazur just **who** was in charge of her life now.

_**Rangeman Black.**_

_**Black cargo pants.**_

_**Black shirt.**_

_**A pair of handcuffs were swinging from her belt.**_

_**Ready to snap on the prisoners wrists.**_

_**It was time for a road trip.**_

_**Would Helen survive?**_

_**Would this finally be the breaking point for her?**_

_**Where exactly were they going?**_

Helen's eyes narrowed on what Renia was wearing. Opening her chicken lips to say something about it, Renia beat her to the punch.

_**"Get a move on, Mazur."**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**a/n. thanks Elaine for your red pen. And for your hard work on this story. And keeping up with the little bits of changes I throw your way. and for making straight a's in school**_

_**Cindy Lou and Jo Ann for reading ahead, of course I treasure your pov on the chapter before i post it.**_

'


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n. this is my mothers day present to ME...and maybe those that need this to happen...after all, IT IS A HELEN POV.**

**"No More 'Burg?"**

Helen Pov...

The door flung open and I felt my heart racing. What on earth was that noise? Who was making that sound?

I had just laid my head down on this mattress in my cell. After watching the wedding video of _**that daughter of mine**_, I just couldn't take it anymore. There was no way I was ever going to accept _**that marriage of hers.**_

And, no one could make me either.

Frank was remarried, _how could he do that to __**ME?**_

_**I was the one that bore him children.**_

_**Well, Valerie at least was his.**_

_**I was the one that kept the spotless house.**_

_**That even ironed his underwear.**_

_**Fixed his meals, on the table and cooked to perfection.**_

While it is true that I did have a 'error in judgement' and slept with his friend, Mike.

_**Who could blame me?**_

From the moment Mike knocked on the front door to my home, I knew I had to have him.

In my bed.

I had never had desire like I did for a man, until I met Mike.

Oh sure, Frank and I were married. I just couldn't help myself. I was so glad when my mother left to run errands.

But, the shame was compounded when she caught us.

In Frank and my marital bed.

**That was mistake two.**

**What was mistake one?**

**Why that was not locking the bedroom door. **

**And as a result of those two mistakes, now my daughter I never wanted in the first place has millions of dollars that **_**should be mine.**_

Now, this girl in front of me is wearing the enemy in my life's clothing.

She is even sneering at me. What manners! I just roll my eyes and I could feel words ready to burst forth.

After all, doesn't she know only _**thugs wear black?**_

"Get a move on, Mazur" is what I hear.

Who ever raised this child to talk to someone my age like this? No respect at all. These young women today think it is all right to talk to their elders like this.

What would the neighbors think?

Renia, that girl from the women's shelter has the handcuffs unsnapped from her belt. A smile on her face as she brings them closer to my hands.

I just mutely hold them out for her. As she snaps them on Renia tells me, "We're taking a little _**Road Trip**_."

As she tightens them onto my wrists, I feel the pain. But I refuse to make a sound as the metal digs into my wrists.

_**Where on earth are we going?**_

_**Will I make it back?**_

_**Why me?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Angie Morelli was having the time of her life. For once she felt empowered. And it was all due to Stephanie Manoso. For years Angie had tried to stop Joe from obsessing over this young lady. Angie felt like she was watching a train wreck happening.

But now, Angie felt reborn and empowered with this new endeavor. Stephanie helped her in the most generous way possible. The funding was all that was needed.

And the best part?

No one knew what was about to happen. Just the way Angie, Steph and Barb had planned it.

All folks knew was something big was about to happen to the Chambersburg area.

_**After all, Shirley's Cupcakes had been opened...**_

_**Such a success, right here in the neighborhood a person could walk into the new cafe' and have a cup of coffee with whatever cupcake was the flavor of the day...sitting on those pink stools at the pink and white Formica counter.**_

_**Or the hello kitty pink table and matching chairs that were scattered about the cafe.**_

_**What a life!**_

_**What on earth could top that?**_

All of Trenton was about to be shocked to their very core...but first, the new arrivals had to happen.

Angie looked at her watch, ah yes.

Helen would be on her way soon.

Angie could hardly wait.

To see Helen's face when she arrived.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**_

Helen knew it was about a couple of hours to drive back to Trenton, it seemed to her like the car ride went on forever.

Renia started talking the moment the car left the city limits of Atlantic city behind them.

"Helen, do you know what today is? _**It is Mother's day.**_ Do you know where your children are? _**Do you?**_ Spending time with their own families, something you will never ever have again in your life. How does it feel to be an outcast in your granddaughter's lives? Do you even care that they will never be around you again?" Renia kept up the barrage at her prisoner.

It was time for a _**reality check**_ for Helen.

"You see **Mazur** life does go on. Here, look at this folder I have laying beside you," Renia watched Helen as she glanced at it.

"Go ahead and pick it up. It won't bite. I had some help in compiling this folder for you. Rest assured, everyone who **used** to matter in your previous life as Helen Plum had something to do with it," Renia told her **prisoner.**

With a shaky hand, Helen opened the folder and gasped at the headlines and photographs...

_**Freedom Snatched Away.**_

_**Cupcake Road Kill Takes A Life.**_

_**Redeemed Man Dies on Way to Freedom.**_

Buried beneath the headlines were two photographs.

8 x 10 photos of Valerie and her family embracing the new couple of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Plum.

Frank and Monique had smiles that would light up the world on their faces. Joy surrounded the new couple and the grandchildren Helen didn't have anymore.

The other photograph was Stephanie and Carlos underneath the sign proclaiming the _**Figerola Youth Center**_ was about to opened. Reality was starting to hit Helen hard, but Renia had more to tell her prisoner...

"Can you see the point I am making? Your former _**partner in crime**_ realized that his life was going to be hell in that jail cell. Morelli admitted to _**Mr. and Mrs. Manoso just how wrong he was in stalking them,"**_ Renia told Helen.

Reaching over to the dash, Renia pushed a button and up popped a DVD player. Hitting the button, Helen saw Joseph Morelli's face.

Helen couldn't block out his words, as much as she would like to...

"Manoso, I am truly regretting the hell I put you and Steph thru all these years. After seeing just how happy you both are, I can only hope that one day I can find my true love. I obsessed over you Stephanie for way too long. Writing about you after the Tasty Pastry was the second biggest mistake I ever made. Well, the third actually. I should have listened to my mother, instead of my brother all those years ago. In my dad's garage when we played 'train' that was the first thing I did wrong. I would never want a daughter of mine to come home and tell me that. And taking you on the floor of the bakery, was just arrogance on my part. Writing on the walls, I can see all the damage I caused you. _**And for that I can never hope to earn your forgiveness. Just know how sorry I am it ever happened. That's all I want. I was nothing but a child molester and more important than that. I became my father and forced myself on you...becoming a Morelli man all over again. I was a child pedophile. And I regret everything I ever put each of you through. You both deserve this happiness you have. I won't be bothering you ever again. Thanks for listening to me, each of you,"**_ Morelli said.

Snapping her fingers in front of Helen's face, Renia's voice grew harsh when she told her, "Morelli was killed, **right after making his bond.**

**BOOM!**

**He died on his way to his first day of freedom. Do you really want that to happen to you? Life is SHORT, Mazur when will you EVER LEARN it is NOT ABOUT YOU. No one cares if you live or die. Not your family, well the family you USED TO HAVE. **_**Grow up woman and make something out of your life!"**_

Helen just sat there in a daze, not saying a word. She never paid attention to where she was.

Keeping Helen occupied was the main focus of this job.

Until the big unveiling. Who knew what Helen would do to react?

Never seeing the **Welcome to Trenton** sign.

Coming out of her stupor, Helen looked over to Renia who had shut the car off at their first stop.

"This is your life, Helen Mazur. Take a look around and tell me what you see,_** right this very second."**_

Karma was indeed a bitch.

And Renia timed it just right.

Angie Morelli saw the car turn the corner, and the local television crew was waiting for this moment in time.

Camera's were rolling at the green light from Hal, who was standing by. He had been listening in the car to everything Renia had told Helen.

The speaker's cued the music, just like Stephanie ordered...

_**"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day in the neighborhood...**_

_**Won't you be my...**_

_**neighbor?"**_

Over and over Mr. Rogers voice crooned the song...the block that Helen used to live on became a festival _**just like that...**_

On a signal from Hal, Angie pulled down the sheet covering a sign...

And Helen Mazur let out a wail of a cry when she saw in front of her...her face red in rage.

The sign that was sitting on her **used** to be front porch.

_**Helen Mazur Home for Unwed Mothers.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

a/n this is so AU it's not funny

but I adore bashing the old gal...think Helen has had enough and will finally crack?

Stay tuned...and we shall see.

thanks to Elaine for her red pen and making this mother's day edition just for me happen!

and of course Cindy Lou and Ms. Jo Ann...happy Mom's day and Grandma's day...and whatever day it is to you personally, hope you enjoy it.

**and maybe you laughed along the way...**


	25. Chapter 25

_**1848 Hours**_

**Helen POV.**

With each second that passes by, it drives home the fact it has been _**1848 hours**_ since I last had a drink.

Does anyone know how many minutes that is? I do.

_**Exactly 110 THOUSAND MINUTES AND SOME CHANGE. Add on something like 880 minutes and you have almost to the minute how long it has been since I tasted the nectar of booze.**_

_**tick tock.**_

I could almost taste the burn of the Jack Daniel sliding down my throat for the last time. It was right before Joe and I walked into the diner...and everything came rushing to my mind once again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Joe and I had been spending all this time together. He came over for my home cooked meals. And what goes with meals? Why drinks of course. We compared notes of our days over dinner. So what if I was drinking a little bit more? Who was around to keep track of the bottles piling up in the can I had sitting on the back porch?

Well, besides Joe. He had to help me carry them out to the alley way for the trash men to pick up and empty. More and more empty bottles were added as the days dragged on. I was just not being able to function anymore without a drink. And I needed to find my family again.

_**Why me?**_

I was trying to find Stephanie, let her know she needed, and had to do the right thing. I was sad that Angie had disowned her own flesh and blood that way. Telling Joe that she was 'washing her hands of him and his obsession with Stephanie.' Really? What kind of a mother disowns their own flesh and blood? Well, besides me that is.

Joe had gotten suspended, knocked down a pay grade but was just as determined as I was to find Stephanie. Everything would be all right, once we found her. Joe had his own motivation, he wanted Stephanie to move in with him and start a family.( If we could only find her that is.) Shaking some sense into my daughter would be something; my own personal goal.

But when I kicked mother out of the house as well as Stephanie, that started a whole chain reaction. Frank had already known about Stephanie being Mike's child. And yet, he stuck around and raised her with my mother. I took care of Val and that was it.

Life was a roller coaster from when she jumped off the garage roof to becoming a bounty hunter, there was never a moment's peace.

Stephanie had moved in with that man months ago, and never came around the house once I expressed my disapproval 'in my own way' to them both.

I only wanted what was rightfully mine to begin with...little did I know what I was walking into that day. Finally we had found Stephanie and _**that man of hers**_, after spending time on the phone with folks. Joe had gotten lucky with a tip. I never expected to see _**everyone who was anyone in my life there as well.**_

My World Shattered around me.

It was like a crack in a window that starts out as a nick.

And from that one little nick happening, a crack forms and grows.

When Stephanie got that letter. That was the nick that started all of this in motion.

_**The letter that started it all happening.**_

_**The letter that my own mother signed for.**_

_**The letter that told my daughter that her real father left her his entire estate.**_

_**And the man that she called daddy all her life, was her daddy in name only. Not her real one. **_

I always strived to be perfect in my home and life. I did what was expected of me. Where on earth did I go wrong? I had certain values I truly to this day believed in, a woman's place was in the home. Cooking. Cleaning. Taking care of the family. Each and every day like the one before it, sure the chores may change, but all in all life was supposed to run smooth, and it was the mothers job to make sure it did.

I would never ever regret that time in my life; being loved by Mike was the best thing that ever happened to me. But the heartache of Frank knowing all along what I did was like a dagger to my very soul.

My mother always knew what had happened; after all she was the one that caught us in bed. The very bed Frank and I shared. When I found out I was pregnant with Stephanie, my mother knew it was Mike's child, not Franks. Even when Frank came home shortly afterwards, I kept telling myself 'this is Frank's child...' over and over again like a mantra. But, Stephanie _**was**_ Mike's daughter. Not Frank's. If I couldn't have Mike, I had thought I could have a piece of him with me always.

But I never thought seeing what was in front of me would ever actually happen at all:

Valerie and her family were there, even Albert looked handsome in his new suit. I couldn't help but wince at the look Valerie was giving me. It was almost as if I could hear her say to me '_**Really Mother?'**_

Her eyes were narrowed in on me, and never once in my life had she looked so _**disappointed**_ in me.

_**Her Own Mother.**_

It was the same look I perfected on my youngest daughter throughout the years of her life. The same daughter I never wanted in the first place.

Who knew Stephanie would become so rebellious and headstrong? Raising her was a challenge I could never seem to win. After all, Stephanie was the _**exact opposite of what a woman in the 'Burg stood for.**_

Frank was there, the man that used to be my husband. I wasn't expecting him to be there with a woman on his arm. And look so happy about it. Frank looked at the woman like he never did at me in our years of marriage.

My gaze went to my mother, who was openly laughing at me.

_**ME! **_

Her own daughter.

What a humiliation that was. Her laughter started everyone to slowly start chuckling as well.

I glared at Stephanie. I had heard vaguely the words being pronounced _**husband and wife**_ as I had opened the door.

_**Never did I imagine seeing her and THAT MAN look at me with such...such indifference...like I didn't matter to them AT ALL.**_

Everyone from Trenton was there it seemed like to me. I took in the faces as the handcuffs were snapped on my wrists. Feeling the steel settle down around them, I met the stares of Mary Lou and her family. Eddie and Shirley. Joe Juniak and his family.

Once again I had underestimated my youngest daughter. It was like I was the dirt underneath her shoes, much like she was to me.

I only wanted what was coming to me.

And it seems like I got it...

_**In Spades.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of Helen's Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I had gone through so much already:

Divorced.

Arrested.

Jailed, still now.

_**Sober.**_

And yet, I refuse to bow down. To make amends. Joseph's death was a shock. What was more a shock was hearing him confess to Stephanie that he was wrong. What made him change seemingly overnight?

While I was forced to witness the wedding video over and over again, I paced the floor back and forth. I thought surely Joe and I could stick together and make everyone realize that _**WE**_ mattered as well. I needed a shot of courage to face these folks. I desperately wanted a drink. My hands were shaking so bad, I could feel my heart racing.

_**One drink.**_

_**That's all.**_

_**Tick Tock.**_

_**More minutes passed as I felt the sweat begin to trickle down the side of my face.**_

_**Just a taste of something 'medicinal' was all I needed to get through this day.**_

_**I would welcome my jail cell compared to THIS.**_

_**Being so close to freedom and yet so far away from a drink.**_

I couldn't even remember when the last time I was sober for this long. And it's not something I treasure. Those memories of getting the booze out of my system was a terrible feeling. I was out of control I admit that, but could you really blame me? After all look what I had put up with for the past thirty something years. A daughter that came along, I had no love for.

I still couldn't believe Joe would stoop that low to admit he was wrong.

Wrong about everything that happened between him and Stephanie.

That what he and I did was wrong. I only wanted what I wanted because it was the right thing. I wanted my family back.

Joe being killed by a truck driver.

_**Hauling cupcakes.**_

The irony wasn't lost on me, that was what he called Stephanie ever since they were teenagers.

'Cupcake'

I saw Angie's gaze settle on me as I took in the home that used to be mine. Only now it had become something else with _**my name **_on it.

_**Helen Mazur Home For Unwed Mothers.**_

In smaller print on the sign I could make out the words, _**sponsored by Mike Figerola Estate & Rangeman, Inc.**_

I couldn't help the shriek that came out. As if I really wanted to. What was going on here anyway?

How could this be happening to me?

_**How could Stephanie do this to me?**_

_**I am her mother after all.**_

_**I was the one that gave birth to her.**_

_**What money she had, should have been MINE.**_

That girl, Renia was carefully watching my reaction.

She had reached over and put her hand over my clenched fist and told me, " Life does go on, Mazur. Do you like what has become of your home? The same home where you belittled your daughter? Made her feel like an embarrassment? _**How does it feel to see YOUR NAME up there? Kinda like the Bombshell Bounty Hunter in the newspaper, eh?**_ Are you embarrassed now? Maybe a touch humiliated?"

I would never admit to anything.

Even the humiliation of it all.

I have a plan after all.

Once I get myself out of this mess, I would off to my new life here in Trenton.

There was more than one place to live after all, and I have just the means to do so.

There is a home on the outskirts of Trenton. The home I grew up in with my own parents. I wondered if the house was still in good repair or needed some work. I remember when mother moved in with Frank and I, she deeded the property over to Frank.

Mother wanted to 'pay her own way' for moving in with us. And besides that she needed to help raised her youngest granddaughter. Stephanie was more like her daughter than I ever was.

My old home had a good size kitchen and two bedrooms. I had my own room right next door to mom and daddy's room. It even had a fairly good sized yard, if I remembered correctly. Something else I remembered as well...the pantry closet.

I had gotten into trouble when I found that closet. That closet was for special happenings in our family. Every Friday when payday came around, bottles were added to it. Some were even sitting around for as long as I could remember. My daddy tanned my backside when he found me in there with my dolls that day. I was playing tea party and had opened up his Gin. Well, to a little girl it looked like a bottle of water. I just had poured my dolly some water, or so I thought when he came in larger than life.

Maybe that's what I should have done with Stephanie those years ago. A few smacks on her behind would have helped and I for sure wouldn't be in the mess I am in now. I felt a grin over my face as I thought about all the punishments I should have given Stephanie all those years ago.

A knock on my window brought me out of my daydreams.

Angie Morelli had something to say to me and it looked like it was time for this to happen.

Renia lowered my window as the words came from Angie's mouth. Looking into my former friends eyes, I could tell this wouldn't be a pretty conversation.

_**At all.**_

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The former Helen Plum," Angie sneered at me.

"How does it feel to be the one that's alive when my son is dead and gone? _**And for what? **_ You aren't wanted here in this town anymore. A few surprises are waiting for you, Helen _**dear,"**_ the irony of it all wasn't wasted on me.

While it's true that poor Joseph is dead and all, it really wasn't my fault. He just should have stayed strong and not admit anything to anyone, much less Stephanie and _**that man.**_

He would be alive to this day, even sitting in a jail cell has to be better than being dead. I just clenched my teeth as I listened to Angie continue on, " Seems to me Helen _**dear**_ that more than a few changes have taken place since you last were here. _**Thanks to Stephanie, several new businesses have started up in Trenton.**_ All that money _**the daughter you never wanted**_ inherited from her daddy, has been invested back into Trenton. The _**Helen Mazur Home for Unwed Mothers**_ is just the beginning of your journey today. I can hardly wait until you see the _**rest**_ of what has been going on. _**Here in the town that you no longer live in."**_

Renia leaned over me and told Angie, " Mrs. Morelli, this is only the _**first stop on the Helen Mazur Road Trip**_. And while we are here in town, I'm sure we will be catching up with you later, isn't that correct?"

Angie just nodded and smiled.

My window closed back up as Renia started the car and we motored off to who knows where...

_**Where on earth are we going next?**_

_**What can be worse than seeing my name as a home for Unwed Mothers?**_

_**Tick Tock.**_

_**And I felt the world was closing in on me.**_

_**One drink.**_

_**Just a swallow.**_

_**It seemed like my day was getting longer by the minute.**_

_**Tick Tock.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N. Thanks Elaine for all your help. and cindy lou and Jo anne for reading ahead...**_

_**life sucks when you dont have a computer, but it's fixed now...so the chapters are flowing once again...**_

_**AU AU AU AU.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nothing Left...aka No Home for Helen.**_

_**Part Two of Helen's Road Trip**_

The grill had been working overtime today. Beach volleyball had been set up by Tank and Ranger. Frank had set up the horseshoe game with 'Q' and Bill's help. Steph and her own little clique had some fun pulling it all together. Monique had a big hand in the family party, as did Ella. It seemed like everyone was at the backyard barbeque.

It was time to celebrate the opening of the Figerola Youth Center; happening in just a few days. The hard work had paid off in spades; classes were almost filled. From Ella and Mary Lou's 'cooking with kids' class to Hector and his computer programming.

Even Frank had a part to play; he was in charge of the woodworking classes for boys that signed up. Clyde was helping out and the men had also formed a bond.

Bonnie had taken to mothering all the teenagers that had been approved to attend the classes. In fact, it was Bonnie that had gone with Elena and Hector to meet the mom's and sometimes dad's of these kids. Barb had proven to be invaluable in her help as well. Between Eva and Bill, everyone knew the mothers and children by now. Either by a drop by visit at their home in the evenings, or stopping by the mom's job to check in to see what the home life was really like.

Valerie had taken over the business side of the youth center, leaving Stephanie to help with other things for the foundation's projects.

Once _**Shirley's Cupcake's**_ opened in Morelli's old stomping grounds, it seemed like Steph couldn't do enough to remake the Chambersburg area into something to be proud of. Not gossiped about.

Angie Morelli helped put a stop to the grapevine, when she agreed to run the _**Helen Mazur Home for Unwed Mothers.**_ Angie also had unlimited bank funds and answered to no one but Steph on the business decisions. Angie had hired Ralph, the builder of Shirley's business to help out in the additions to the home that were needed. Ralph had found himself a home in Trenton; he always had a hankering for just one more 'run' in his semi truck, but laid that to rest once Morelli was killed.

The sun was shining and there was laughter in the air. Hector and Manny had dragged out the big screen so they all could watch the Helen Mazur show. Renia had been doing a fabulous job with Helen. Steph told everyone she would have been 'banging my head on the steering wheel by now,' knowing nothing was getting through to Helen Mazur.

Enrique was supposed to be the focus of the group, instead of Helen. But his mom Estelle was now having visitors for longer periods of time, and with promises he would be back soon he instead left with Bill and Eva. Talk was focused on where Estelle and 'Q' would be living when she was released from the hospital and her physical therapy started up in earnest.

Steph and Carlos had plenty of room on the first floor of their home for Estelle to have her own suite complete with a sitting room and spacious bathroom. The addition of a jacuzzi tub in Estelle's suite had the mom eager to be out of the hospital once and for all and to 'get on with my life' as she told the couple.

Ella had taken to Estelle like they were long lost sisters instead of just barely knowing each other. Stories of their own families helped cement their friendship, as did 'Q' who loved his Tia Ella and her homemade cookies with a passion. Both women were so happy to have met each other, albeit in these circumstances. Even with Estelle in the hospital, life does get better. She was alive instead of dead, and Mike's daughter was 'paying it forward' with a vengeance. Having Stephanie in her life let Estelle relax and know that Enrique was in good hands. It seemed like Estelle was coming full circle in her own life.

Mike,Eva and Bill had met Enrique at school, hence knowing all about the little family's financial woes. Being a single parent with limited resources put the strain of raising a growing boy heavy on Estelle's heart. Enrique needed new school clothes it seemed like all the time, not to mention feeding a teenager was a challenge on her salary.

_**It was time.**_

_**The laughter had quieted down around the group, and everyone had their fill of food.**_

_**Renia was now in position to bring the traveling road show to their next stop. **_

_**It would be a straining of Helen Mazur's wits for this next part.**_

_**What would happen?**_

_**Steph and Frank had planned this out with the precision of someone that knows the enemy very well indeed. Both daddy and daughter had the battle scars to prove it. Maybe not physical battle scars, but ones that were seared onto their heart and in their brain.**_

_**"Honestly Stephanie, why can't you grow up and become the wife I raised you to be?"**_

_**"Frank, did you hear what your youngest daughter did today, it was such as disgrace..."**_

Renia had a Rangeman SUV, one that came equipped with a few cameras from different angles as well as audio.

What Helen was unaware of was Renia also had in a earpiece that was directly connected back to Steph, following her friend's comments on what her next moves were until they reached Atlantic City at the end of the day.

Or maybe early evening, depending on how Helen fared. Renia did have a backup SUV following behind a few blocks. Vince and Junior had volunteered for the job, both were eager to help 'do the right thing' where Helen Mazur was concerned. Each man of Rangeman knew Helen called them thugs among other disparaging names, seeing her handcuffed was part of the icing on the cake so to speak.

Helen herself had on trackers. If she hadn't accepted the sweater, her shoes had laces showing everyone _**exactly where she was sitting at all times.**_ One way or the other Steph had been prepared for anything to happen where Helen's concerned.

Everyone had a reason for watching what was about to happen...

Listening to Steph in her earpiece, and trying to ignore Helen's questions, she pulled the SUV over to park.

On the designated street, right where she was told.

Across the street were some familiar sights for Helen to see.

Her old familiar haunts.

What she wouldn't do for a trip down memory lane becoming a reality.

Looking around, Helen noticed some changes.

A new store had sprung up.

'Interesting they let _**that kind**_ of store in this neighborhood. I feel like it's calling my name,' Helen thought to herself.

She could almost hear it beckoning to her, chanting her name.

Helen looked down at herself.

Renia had un cuffed her hands while they were in the SUV driving around. And even though it was a slightly warm day outside (in the eighties) Helen had a sweater on, covering up the dreaded word of _**Prisoner**_ on her jumpsuit.

Hearing Renia's soft voice, Helen just about jumped out of her skin, she was so lost in her thoughts.

" I need to use the restroom. How about you? Will you be okay here or do you need to come with me?" Renia asked her.

Her narrow upper lip curled in disgrace, much like Steph told Renia it would do. _**Helen Mazur (used to be Plum) never used a public restroom in her life.**_

"Of course I will be fine. Do you honestly think I would go inside there looking like _**this**_? For any reason, much less to use a bathroom? You don't know me very well, do you?" Helen told her. Just damn near word for word what Steph told her in her ear.

"All right, _**Mazur**_, I will be right back. Then the road trip can continue on. I thought we could get some lunch around here as well," Renia told her before opening the door.

A breeze came in through the opened door, caressing Helen's face.

She felt it like a soft kiss from mother nature.

The door shut softly, and Helen watched Renia go into the convience store. Renia had taken the keys to the SUV, but for some reason didn't lock the doors.

She also heard her name

_**Helen...**_

_**Helen...**_

_**Don't you miss us?**_

_**Why did you leave?**_

_**Come back Helen.**_

Renia watched from inside, standing in the shadows.

Vince and Junior were watching as well.

Only along for Renia's safety, they were not to intrude on anything they saw.

_**No matter what.**_

Helen had no idea she was the star of her own show, back in Atlantic City.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx CUE THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE THEME IN YOUR HEAD...xxxxxxxxxx**_

Everyone was holding their breath as the different angles of the camera caught her hand inching forward.

Closer and closer it got to the door handle.

Finally, a click was heard.

Helen was holding her own breath, thinking it was a trick of some kind. But, no one appeared to be paying her any attention.

Slowly she opened the door wider and finally was standing on the sidewalk.

Shutting the door, Helen moved quicker than anyone ever thought she could. Looking both ways, she crossed the street and opened the door.

Helen Mazur had finally achieved her goal.

_**Freedom.**_

_**Without admitting anything to anyone Helen Mazur scored her goal.**_

"Mazur on the move. Be prepared for it," Steph told Renia.

Vince and Junior tapped their earpieces in response.

Renia couldn't believe what she saw...

_**How on earth did Steph know EXACTLY where Helen would go?**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**a/n. dontcha wonder where she went? **_

_**I sure in the hell do...Helen Helen will you ever learn?**_

_**many many thanks for Elaine for checking this over and her RED PEN works wonders for this story.**_

_**ah, Cindy Lou and Jo Ann, thanks for reading ahead and letting me know your thoughts as well.**_

_**and Ms. Em, the author I could only hope to emulate with 1/80th of your talent, hope you that happens, all is good in my world.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Helen Helen Helen.**_

Gasps were heard from Atlantic City to Trenton; the wires of communication were open and everyone could hear and see everything.

Up close and personal as Hector magnified the sound.

Helen's trackers were not only to watch where she went, but _**also what she said to anyone in her vicinity.**_

Folks could hear the door open as well as see it live and in color. Renia heard Steph's calm voice in her ear, " Stay put, let's just see how this plays out now."

"Steph how did you know Helen was going there?" Renia questioned.

All eyes swung into the woman snuggled into her husband's lap.

"There are two things that drive Helen. Things that are ingrained in her so much, I doubt she even knows it herself. Second nature to her, and that is _**exactly where I told you all she would end up,"**_ Stephanie said with a grin on her face. "Now let's sit back and watch the show."

Soft footsteps could be heard approaching Helen.

It was the shock of who it was, and where Helen was standing that was just too much for the group to handle.

Steph got up and started handing out tissues for everyone; knowing what was about to happen was proving to be monumental in all their lives.

"Bless me Father, _**for I have sinned..."**_

After hearing the Priest's response, Helen continued on...

"When I was younger, I married a most wonderful man. I had a beautiful daughter Valerie and I took advantage of someone. I betrayed my wedding vows and became pregnant due to this lust I had for a man that was my husband's friend in Viet Nam. I treated my youngest daughter most shamefully; showed her no love at all. I was punishing her for my own personal sins. Blaming Stephanie for my shortcomings. And that is when I started to drink. I never had before but I found out I could get by with life each day a little bit 'happier' if I had a drink in my hand. I berated my youngest daughter most shamefully. It wasn't that I was ashamed of her at all._** I was ashamed of my past actions and took it out on her in any way possible.**_ I drank even more. I made Stephanie feel awful about herself all her life, and when she made choices _**I didn't approve of, I kicked her out of my life along with my own mother.**_ All because her real father, Mike passed away and left her a fortune. I found out my husband Frank knew all about Stephanie not being his biological child and raised her like she was his all along...to make a long story short Father; I was arrested, had a trial and supposed to be in handcuffs right this very minute. I escaped from the car across the street. I heard voices in my head, telling me to come here and confess my sins. My own family has moved on with their lives, and if I could I would tell them how sorry I am for making them so miserable for all these years," Helen said softly. "When the Judge sentenced me to jail for stalking my daughter just to get her money I was at the lowest part of my life. I see the damage I have done by my drinking and my life has hit rock bottom. I just can't begin to tell my family how ashamed I am feeling for my actions, they have cut off all communication with me. I just needed to make peace with my soul. That's the reason I am here, Father. To make peace. "

Tears were coursing down her cheeks by now.

And the only way anyone could tell was when the Priest handed her a handkerchief from his own pocket. Everyone had reached for the tissues Steph had given them earlier; now they knew why they were needed.

Renia heard it all, and was actually liking this Helen.

Who doesn't need redemption in their lives at one time or another?

The Priest finally spoke to Helen, " My dear child, you are forgiven. But what can you do for your own personal redemption? What are you going to do to make the rest of your life matter? I'm sure you can make a difference somewhere, after all you are one of the Heavenly Father's flock. _**The slate is now wiped clean my child. The question is, can you do something for someone else's life to make a difference?"**_

Standing across the street, Renia heard in her ear Stephanie telling her to ' go now' with the backpack already prepared.

Walking across the street, Renia opened the door of the church seeing Helen sitting in a pew with a tear stained face. An elderly priest was sitting beside her, patting her hand.

Coming upon them Renia followed Steph's voice telling her the next movements. So, reaching down Renia's arms captured Helen in a big hug, rocking her back and forth like she was a child.

She whispered in Helen's ear, ' proud of you' over and over again. Letting Helen cry on her shoulder all she wanted. Renia was comforting Helen just like Stephanie wanted her to do. Even though Steph and her own family would not be seeing Helen, it was the best they could do.

"How about you change here, Helen? After all you have been reborn so to speak. I know where you need to go. And it's not back to the jail. There are women and children you left behind at my Rescue Mission, how about coming to live there, where I do? We can look after each other, whatcha' think?" Renia asked.

The smile on Helen's face was blinding. She had found a home. After all the damage she had done to others, being forgiven for her past misdeeds and having a purpose in life was such an uplifting experience for her.

Steph clicked off the big screen.

Nothing more needed to be said.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N. THANKS Elaine for your red pen and reading ahead for me...Cindy Lou and Jo Ann as well.**_

_**I really really wanted something else for Helen, but maybe the next story. ah yes Dreamseeker who always wants redemption for someone...since i killed morelli i had to redeem helen...shake my head.**_

_**Anywho, full circle for the old gal, dontcha think?**_

_**Time to get that youth center up, all for Mike and his family...**_


End file.
